Living Well is the Best Revenge
by Mia048
Summary: Situé apres le 6x09. Brennan décide de faire des efforts pour changer sa vie et passer à autre chose. Traduction de la fiction de "RositaLG". Enjoy.
1. The Decision in the Partners

**Voilà, comme promis un peu plus tôt dans l'autre fiction, j'en commence une nouvelle, elle se situe après le 6x09, j'espère que mon choix vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Un :<span>

"The Decisions in the Partners"

Booth regardait dans le vide, lançant stupidement sa Boule Magique Numéro 8 entre ses mains. La confession de Brennan la veille n'était pas inattendue, en fait, il se demandait quand elle allait réaliser quelle erreur elle avait fait en le laissant s'échapper. Le fait que ça avait pris presque un an et arrivait lors de sa dépression nerveuse personnelle n'avait guère contribué à gonfler son ego.

Il s'était sérieusement inquiété pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait laissé ce cas la toucher d'une manière qu'elle ne laissait jamais arriver, y compris le cas de sa propre mère. La femme normalement de sang-froid était en train de crier sur chacun et fondait en larmes sans raison. Elle utilisait des expressions comme "je sens" et sautait aux conclusions irrationnellement avec absolument aucune preuve. Ça avait pris un peu plus de sens quand elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

Booth avait vérifié avec ce Micah ce matin. Il lui avait indiqué qu'il l'avait finalement envoyé chez elle hier soir après trois jours d'affilée dans le laboratoire sans sommeil. Il avait assuré à Booth qu'il l'avait nourri et conversé avec elle, juste comme il le faisait quand il s'arrêtait dans le laboratoire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prends bien soin de votre amie." Micah l'avait dit sincèrement, mais ça avait fait tourner l'estomac de Booth. Elle n'était plus son amie et il n'avait certainement pas pris soin d'elle ces derniers temps. C'était son boulot de l'emmener chez elle, s'assurer qu'elle mangeait, et la faire sortir du laboratoire à la fin de la journée. Avec Hannah dans sa vie, il avait cessé de vérifier l'état de Bones. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait ne plus partir sans qu'il l'exige. Son manque de connaissances sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment lui faisait peur et la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sweets n'avait pas aidé du tout.

_"Sweets". Dit Booth avec un clin d'œil vers le bureau du jeune psychologue alors qu'il le croisa dans la salle. Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre de le suivre. Sweets termina sa conversation et suivit Booth dans son propre bureau. "Je suis inquiet à propos de Bones." Dit Booth avant que Sweets ne puisse demander._

_"Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans cette situation." Dit Sweets alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau._

_"Elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours, elle est irrationnelle, elle se brise émotionnellement." Il énuméra tous les problèmes._

_"Je suis conscient qu'elle est trop impliquée avec ce cas particulier." Dit Sweets. "Que voulez-vous que je fasse à ce sujet?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, soignez-la. N'est-ce pas votre travail?" Sweets s'arrêta et regarda Booth d'une façon qui lui fit sentir soudainement comme s'il était nu._

_"Vous êtes seulement comme ça quand vous pensez que vous êtes responsable de la situation." Lui dit Sweets. "Pensez-vous que ce qui se passe avec le Dr Brennan est de votre faute en quelque sorte?" Demanda-t-il._

_"J'essaie juste de faire attention à ma partenaire." Déclara Booth sur la défensive._

_"Je prends ça comme un oui." Dit Sweets. "Regardez, le Dr Brennan passe à travers beaucoup en ce moment et j'essaie de l'aider du mieux que je peux, mais comme vous le savez, avec des cas comme celui-ci, parfois vous avez juste à vous en sortir de vos propres moyens. Dans le passé, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous dire tout ça parce que je sais que d'habitude quand vous foirez avec votre partenaire, vous avez l'autre. "Booth fixa Sweets, incertain de ce qu'il disait. "Mais maintenant, avec les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, j'espère que vous pouvez juste continuer à lui accorder de l'espace et la laisser comprendre ce qui se passe dans son propre esprit, s'il vous plaît?"_

_"Sweets, la victime était suicidaire."_

_"Je suis conscient de cela." Il dit froidement. Booth voulut frapper le jeune garçon. "Elle a besoin de ce cas, Booth. Elle ne se développera pas sans cela. Juste laissez- lui le temps de le comprendre."_

_"Bien." Céda-t-il "Mais si quelque chose lui arrive, je jure devant Dieu, je vais vous traquer et vous tuer moi-même." Promit Booth tandis qu'il claqua la porte du bureau._

C'était cette séance et le sentiment tenace de la responsabilité de sa douleur qui l'avait amené à la suivre dans cette partie de la ville. Dès qu'il la vit monter dans le taxi, il savait où elle se dirigeait. Il remercia Dieu pour avoir pu arriver à temps pour l'arracher de la trajectoire de cette voiture, mais en même temps, ça l'avait conduit à l'une des plus dures conversations qu'il n'avait jamais eues.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être cruel, ou lui faire du mal de toute façon, mais en même temps, il devait lui faire savoir qu'il ne renoncerait pas à ce qu'il avait actuellement. Il aimait vraiment Hannah, et il pouvait voir une relation à long terme avec elle, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle et Parker s'entendait si bien. Il ne pouvait pas simplement renoncer à cela parce que Bones voulait une autre chance. Il voulait être avec quelqu'un qui savait qui voulait être avec lui la première fois, qui n'avait pas besoin de deuxième chance. Il voulait Hannah. Il lui avait dit il y a longtemps qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose et il l'avait fait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se sentir coupable de faire ce qu'il a toujours dit qu'il avait à faire, non? Il était passé à autre chose avec succès et un jour ou l'autre, Bones le ferait aussi.

OOOOO

Angela s'avanca dans le bureau de Brennan, désespérée de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'anthropologue. Elle verrouilla la porte du bureau et se retourna. Elle s'était préparée pour une lutte toute la nuit et avait son discours à plat.

"Est ce que tu as une seconde?" Demanda Angela.

"Bien sûr, de quoi as-tu besoin?" Dit Brennan tandis qu'elle levait les yeux de son bureau.

"Regarde, je sais que quelque chose t'est arrivé ces derniers temps et je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qui se passe, peut-être même me laisser t'aider. Je sais que tu es une personne privée et que tu ne veux pas en discuter, mais nous sommes tous vraiment inquiet pour toi alors ... "

"Angela," Elle arrêta ses divagations et regarda Brennan. "Je me sens mieux, je le promets." Bon, pas tout à fait de la résistance qu'elle avait attendu.

"Vraiment, ou est ce que tu le dis simplement que pour te débarrasser de moi?" Demanda Angela avec scepticisme.

"Je sais que j'ai été ..."

"Insensée?"

"Je préfère le terme confuse, pour quelques jours. Trois pour être exact. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant." Elle rassura son amie. Exact. Elle avait juste utilisé le terme exact! Peut-être qu'elle se sentait réellement mieux.

"Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé au cours des trois derniers jours qui t'a causé tant de confusion?"

"L'affaire." Dit-elle. "Tu sais comment Booth pense avec son instinct et les signaux de l'univers?" Angela hocha la tête. "Je l'ai essayé." Elle le dit comme si elle était en train d'admettre avoir volé ou porté de la lingerie coquine sous sa blouse de laboratoire. "J'ai vu cette femme qui était comme moi dans tous les sens du terme, même jusque dans les bijoux, et j'ai juste, je me suis identifié avec elle."

"S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu veux dire en dehors du fait qu'elle était solitaire, suicidaire et morte."

"Bien sûr." Concéda Brennan. Angela expira fortement, ignorant qu'elle retenait sa respiration. "Et avec Booth n'étant plus là et que vous commençant votre propre famille, je suppose que j'ai en quelque sorte paniqué que ma situation devient comme la sienne."

"Chérie." Dit Angela, la préoccupation dans sa voix faisant Brennan se sentir aimé une fois de plus. "Tu ne pourras jamais être seule. Nous ne te laisserons pas, même si tu essayes. Nous nous battrons pour toi." Angela réalisa que son choix de mots était blessant dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche. "Désolé, mais nous le ferons." Elle dit, bloquée dans sa pensée précédente. "Tu es aimée et ne l'oublie jamais."

"Je sais ça maintenant, en plus j'ai réalisé quelque chose avec Micah."

"Qui est Micah?"

"Le veilleur de nuit, nous sommes devenus très proches au cours des derniers jours. J'ai réalisé que cette affaire était ici pour m'apprendre quelque chose, et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai bien retenu la leçon. J'ai donc décidé de le dire à Booth. "

"Que tu l'aimes?" Demanda Angela les yeux écarquillés.

"Je lui ai dit que j'étais consciente que j'avais fait une erreur en le rejetant et que c'était, et restera le plus grand regret de ma vie."

"Oh mon Dieu. Qu'à t-il dit?"

"Il a dit que Hannah n'était pas seulement un prix de consolation et qu'il l'aimait au lieu de moi." Angela soupira de sa réponse cruelle, mais honnête. Si Booth avait été dans le laboratoire à ce moment là, elle lui aurait frappé l'arrière de la tête.

"Chérie, juste parce qu'il dit ça, ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai. Il t'aimera toujours d'une certaine façon, il est ton partenaire."

"Associé." Dit Brennan avec un soupir.

"Quoi?"

"Quand il nous introduit à la scène de crime maintenant, il m'appelle son associé, ou il ne se dérange pas se m'introduire du tout. Il ne m'a pas m'appelé sa partenaire depuis des semaines." Angela resta tellement silencieuse que Brennan devait la regarder pour jauger sa réaction à sa déclaration. Le fait qu'elle était capable de dire quelque chose de si douloureux de manière si détachée tua Angela à l'intérieur. Elle savait que quelque chose était compromis entre les deux, mais elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses problèmes de grossesse qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la pleine mesure du problème.

"Je pourrais le tuer pour cela." Elle dit à son amie, signifiant chaque mot.

"Il s'éloigne, Ange. Ça fait mal au début, mais il a raison, il a Hannah maintenant et les choses doivent changer. Je comprends cela. Alors maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de me concentrer sur les choses que je peux contrôler. Je vais m'en sortir, passer à autre chose. Si Booth a pu le faire avec son grand cœur et nécessité d'une "fois dans une vie" sorte d'amour, alors moi, qui sait mieux, très certainement, je le peux aussi. "Angela enveloppa son amie dans une étreinte.

"La meilleure vengeance est de bien vivre, non?" Elle dit avec un sourire. "Ça va s'arranger." Promit-elle. "Je ne sais pas comment, mais ça s'arrangera."

"Je choisis de te croire." Dit Brennan, sa première décision la propulsant en avant dans un nouveau monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Des impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, tous est le bienvenue.<strong>

**A Dimanche prochain.**

**Bonne fin de journée.**


	2. Slowly but Surely

**Et voila, le second chapitre, je vois que le début à plus à beaucoup**

**Et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Deux :<span>

"Slowly but Surely"

Brennan était assise seule sur le banc, en regardant la fontaine du supermarché, en pensant à Booth. C'était son endroit loin de toute la folie qui était leur relation actuelle. Ça avait toujours été son endroit à elle. Après que Booth lui avait demandé davantage et qu'elle l'avait rejeté, elle est venue ici. Quand il avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré Hannah et que c'était sérieux, elle était ici. Quand Hannah avait déménagé et avait donné à Booth le téléphone qui était censé venir d'elle, elle était venue s'assoir ici. Quand tout était hors de contrôle, elle venait pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient le centre et que le centre devait tenir. Et maintenant, assez étrangement, la façon de garder le centre était qu'elle passe à autre chose. L'idée était effrayante, mais elle avait espoir qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait passé la semaine dernière à se construire à partir du dernier cas et le temps était à peu près bien de faire un mouvement vers l'avant.

"Excusez-moi, je déteste vous déranger, mais je dois demander, tout vas bien?" Un homme demanda, tandis qu'il cessait de marcher pour examiner son visage triste.

"Tout va bien." Dit-elle.

"Vous êtes sûr? Parce que vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui viendrait juste de courir derrière son chiot." Dit-il avec un sourire narquois concerné.

"Je n'ai pas de chiot." L'informa-t-elle. L'homme rit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Voulez-vous en parler?" Demanda-t-il. "Quand je suis contrarié, je trouve que parler à un parfait inconnu à l'aube dans un lieu public est la meilleure façon de sortir les choses de votre esprit." Dit-il, en regardant autour avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous dire quelque chose si je ne vous connais pas?" Elle lui demanda, curieuse de connaître son offre.

"Vous marquez un point." L'homme acquiesça tout en y pensant. "Peut-être parce que je ne connais rien de la situation et vous pouvez être totalement honnête à propos de comment vous vous sentez sans aucune conséquence. C'est très libérateur de parler à un étranger. Je le fais tout le temps."

"Donc, vous êtes rempli de secrets d'autres personnes?" Demanda Brennan.

"Je préfère penser que c'est d'autres personnes qui sont remplies avec les miens." Dit-il. "Mon prénom est Eric." Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

"Tempérance." Dit-elle, lui serrant la main. Booth aurait commenté sur la manière dont c'était dangereux de parler à un inconnu, mais pour une raison quelconque, cette connaissance l'aiguillonnait encore plus.

"Quel beau prénom." Dit-il, le pensant honnêtement. "Donc Tempérance, pourquoi ce visage triste?"

OOOOO

Brennan s'assit et parla à Eric pendant deux heures. Elle commença du début, de la toute première affaire et elle lâcha tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Booth, laissant de côté la plupart des détails personnels, car elle croyait fermement encore que ceux-là étaient seulement pour elle et Booth de partager avec l'autre. Au moment où elle termina, elle était épuisée de parler, le soleil s'était levé et elle et Eric avaient terminé deux cafés chacun.

"Alors, il vous a dit qu'il savait que vous étiez celle qu'il attendait, puis se tourna et vous a dit qu'il devait passer à autre chose." Dit Eric, son visage perplexe.

"Oui."

"Et maintenant il est avec cette femme Hannah, qui est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu et plus encore."

"Oui." Elle hocha la tête.

"Et vous lui avez dit que vous avez regretté de l'avoir laisser partir, mais vous travaillez encore ensemble."

"Oui." Elle a dit à nouveau.

"Que des conneries." Dit Eric. "Vous ne demandez pas à quelqu'un de vous aimer pour le reste de leur vie et ensuite vous retourner et tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre." Murmura-t-il. Brennan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'il prenne son parti. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté pour une fois. Brennan regarda tandis que montre commençait à bipper.

"Quelle heure est-il?" Demanda-t-elle, soudain consciente qu'elle aurait dû être au travail il y a longtemps.

"8h45." Dit-il.

"Je dois aller au travail." Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. "Ils vont se demander où je suis."

"Moi aussi." Dit-il tous en sortant une carte. "Voici mon numéro. Vous devez m'appeler et me faire savoir ce qui se passe ensuite. Je veux les mises à jour." Il sourit. "Et ne vous asseyez plus seule sur les bancs de parc. Vous ne savez jamais quelle sorte d'étranger pourrait passer par là." Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

OOOOO

Brennan se précipita à travers les portes du laboratoire et se dirigea directement vers son bureau pour prendre sa blouse de laboratoire.

"Où étiez-vous?" Demanda Booth. "J'ai essayé votre portable pendant quarante-cinq minutes!" Dit-il en la suivant. "Et maintenant vous êtes en retard au travail? Vous n'êtes jamais en retard." Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"J'ai éteint mon téléphone pour économiser la batterie jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le chargeur, que j'ai laissé ici." Dit-elle qu'elle tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone et le branchait pour faire bonne mesure. "Et je suis ici maintenant. Avons-nous une affaire?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais." Dit Booth, en examinant son visage tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de lui mentir. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne lui avait jamais, à sa connaissance, menti de façon si flagrante.

"Eh bien, allons-y." Dit-elle tandis qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval alors qu'elle sortait de la plate-forme.

OOOOO

Alors que les jours passaient, Brennan passait très peu de temps en dehors du laboratoire. Ça lui rappelait Booth quand elle s'était mise en colère contre lui quand Zack était parti pour l'Irak. Il savait que tout ce qui se passait avec elle, il était en corrélation directe avec leur conversation dans sa voiture. Elle le laissait en dehors, et franchement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Il avait fait la même chose pendant un certain temps. C'était de l'auto-préservation.

"Hey Bones. Envie de prendre quelque chose à manger?" Demanda-t-il, en utilisant son sourire charmeur auquel elle ne résistait pas d'habitude. Il savait que c'était désespéré, mais il détestait ne plus savoir ce qui se passait avec elle.

"Pas maintenant". Brennan leva à peine les yeux du squelette en face d'elle avant qu'elle ne lui parle. "Je travaille."

"Avez-vous déjà mangé aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-il, faisant un effort conscient pour mieux prendre soin d'elle, surtout après sa démonstration récente qu'elle ne prendra tout simplement pas le temps de le faire elle-même. "Bones, vous devez ..."

"J'ai des projets de déjeuner, Booth." Elle le rassura. "Je vais manger, je vous le promets." Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne mangeait pas avec lui juste pour le vexer, ce serait immature. Elle avait vraiment des plans. En outre, s'il était si préoccupé par son bien-être, il n'aurait pas dû abandonner leur amitié. Elle le regarda finalement et quand elle le fit, elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Il semblait blessé. Peut-être qu'elle était beaucoup trop sèche avec lui.

"Oh, eh bah, bien." Dit avec bravoure, en essayant de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

"J'apprécie le fait que vous vous souciez assez pour vérifier." Elle dit plus gentiment cette fois. Il était temps de changer de sujet. "Je devrais avoir une identité dans l'après-midi."

"Bien. Nous pourrons enquêter à partir de là." Dit-il, quittant le laboratoire encore plus confus qu' il était en entrant à l'origine. Tandis qu'il sortait, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme avec un sac de nourriture qui entrait.

"Excusez-moi, savez-vous où je peux trouver le Dr Brennan?" Demanda-t-il.

"Qui le demande?" Booth regarda l'étranger de haut en bas avant de rencontrer son regard de nouveau.

"Son rencard du déjeuner." Dit l'homme, tenant le sac de nourriture avec un sourire. "Eric Stiles." Dit-il, en tendant sa main à serrer. "Et je devine par votre ton de voix protecteur que vous devez être l'Agent Booth."

"C'est exact." déclara Booth avant de prendre la main, clairement intéressé par la manière dont cet homme le connaissait. "Je vais vous y conduire." Dit-il, voulant mesurer la réaction de Brennan à l'entrée de l'homme.

"Bien". Eric sourit, en emboitant le pas à l'agent. Booth se retourna et se dirigea vers les portes du laboratoire.

"Hey Bones. Votre rencard du déjeuner est ici." Dit Booth, sachant que ça attirerait son attention. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait de travailler et enleva immédiatement ses gants, les jeta dans le récipient le plus proche. Booth était choqué. Toutes les fouines commencèrent à sortir de leurs bureaux respectifs pour regarder la scène qui se jouait.

"Salut". Dit-elle, sans quitter des yeux l'homme debout à côté de Booth. "Je pensais que nous allions sortir?"

"Nous étions supposés le faire." Dit-il. "Et je sais que tu ne crois pas au destin, mais j'étais sur la 18ème rue pour une réunion et c'était juste à côté alors ..." dit Eric, un souriant d'un sourire éclatant qui était trop charmant au goût de Booth tout en agitant le sac en face d'elle.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait!" Dit Brennan, surprise qu'il se souvienne. C'était son resto végétarien préféré dans la ville, un petit trou dans le mur qu'elle était sûr que personne ne connaissait en dehors d'elle. Elle l'avait trouvé à son retour d'Indonésie, mais elle l'avait visité au moins deux fois par semaine depuis. Tous les autres restos lui rappelait trop Booth, ou avait été envahi par avoir à passer du temps avec lui et Hannah ensemble. Quand Eric avait mentionné que c'était son favori, Brennan avait presque haleté à haute voix.

"Ne sois pas trop impressionné, j'ai juste mentionné ton nom et Geoff avait ta commande prête pour toi." Dit avec un rire. En retour, son tortueux sourire "tu me gâte" apparut. C'était celui qui était habituellement réservé à Booth, mais là encore, qui d'autre l'avait jamais gâté?

"C'est parce que je lui donne un pourboire généreux." Expliqua-t-elle, son sourire toujours en place.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions manger à la fontaine." Dit Eric. "Mais prend ta veste avant. Si tu pense que je vais te donne ma veste à nouveau après le fiasco du café de la semaine dernière, tu te trompes vraiment." Dit-il en la poussant vers son bureau.

"Hé, j'ai payé pour le nettoyage à sec." Elle se défendit. Booth senti ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa main avant qu'il ne réalise que ça se passait. La fontaine était leur place. Que faisait-elle avec d'autres hommes à la fontaine?

Cam et Angela se regardèrent à travers le laboratoire. Ce n'allait pas finir bien. Les deux collègues s'étaient rencontrés au milieu de la porte d'entrée, où Booth était encore debout abasourdi.

"Qui diable était-ce?" Demanda-t-il à Angela.

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée." Elle dit tandis qu'elle regardait Cam.

"Ne me regardez pas." Dit-elle. "Je suis juste son patron."

"J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur." Dit Booth, sortant de sa transe.

"Tu vas faire des recherche sur lui?" Cam indiqua plus que demanda.

"Oh que oui." Dit-il alors qu'il marchait vers son bureau. Cam haussa des épaules en direction d'Angela et le suivirent.

"Je voudrais protester, mais je suis si sacrément curieuse que je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour prétendre le contraire." Dit Angela alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Booth. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux en silence pendant que Booth tapait en colère sur l'ordinateur.

"Nous y voila ..." dit Booth, tandis qu'il commença à prendre quelques retours.

"Eric Stiles, trente-cinq ans, né dans le Maryland, blah , blah, blah ..." dit-il tous en défilant vers le bas. "Il est un chirurgien au George Washington."

"Sans façon!" Dis Angela. "Et elle ne m'a rien dit?" Dit-elle, en tournant le moniteur afin qu'elle puisse vérifier les dires de Booth.

"C'est probablement la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés." Dit Cam. "C'est seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'Institut Jefferson."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a gardé ça secret!" Dit Angela. "Si elle pense que je suis curieuse quand je sais qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un ..." Elle ne finit pas alors qu'elle claquait la porte du bureau de Cam. Cam tourna son attention à l'agent défait encore assis à son bureau.

"Tu vas bien, mon grand?" Elle lui demanda.

"C'est bizarre, non? Qu'elle ne dise rien à personne?" Il voulait, non, avait besoin d'une confirmation que ce n'était pas juste lui qui se sentait coupé de sa vie. Juste quelques semaines plus tôt, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur en le rejetant, et maintenant elle sortait avec quelqu'un? Bien que, pour être juste, elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle s'attendait à un essai. Elle avait juste voulu lui faire savoir qu'elle l'avait regretté. L'ambiguïté de sa confession était plus importante maintenant.

"Le Dr Brennan a toujours été très privée avec ses relations. Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait juste maintenir un certain niveau de professionnalisme dans le travail." Booth la regarda fixement avant de jeter sa tête sur le bureau dans un accès de colère.

"Oh mon Dieu, est ce que c'est vraiment si mauvais?" Gémit-il de frustration. "Toi, le docteur Camille Saroyan, est la seule autre personne qui n'est jamais censé me mentir en dehors de Bones. Maintenant, vous êtes toutes les deux en train de me mentir! Je ne peux plus gérer ça." Il se leva et était prêt à partir quand Cam rattrapa son bras et le tira en arrière.

"Hey". Dit-elle, sa colère contre l'homme montait à la minute. "Je t'ai dit ce qui arriverait si tu fendait cette coquille et ensuite tu change d'avis. Je t'ai dit qu'elle mourrait de solitude avant qu'elle ne fasse jamais confiance à personne encore une fois. Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Tu as craqué la coquille, puis a changé d'avis et ça à failli me coûter mon anthropologue!" Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Cam lui lança un regard. "Si le Dr Brennan est heureuse avec le chirurgien, alors tu dois la laisser prendre les décisions. Elle n'était rien d'autre que coopérative pour toi et de tes décisions, même si elle ça l' a déchiré à l'intérieur. Maintenant c'est à ton tour de faire la même chose." Dit-elle alors qu'elle lâchait son bras, un signal clair qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter son bureau. Booth savait qu'elle avait raison, mais sa réponse logique n'avait rien fait pour arrêter son envie de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur cet homme.

OOOOO

Quand Brennan revint, Angela était assise à son bureau.

"Que fais-tu?" Demanda Brennan, tandis qu'elle atteint autour de son ami sa blouse de laboratoire.

"Je crois que la question la plus importante est "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda Angela, en refusant de se lever du bureau de Brennan. Brennan roula les yeux aux remarques grossières de son amie. "Tu n'allais pas me le dire, ta meilleure amie dans le monde entier, que tu sortais avec quelqu'un?"

"On ne sort pas ensemble." Déclara Brennan tous en boutonnant sa blouse.

"Non? Tu fait juste du pique-nique dans le parc avec tous les chirurgiens attractif de Washington?" Dit Angela, incrédule.

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"Booth à fait des recherches sur lui." Dit Angela. "Ce qui n'est pas la façon dont une amie veut savoir qu'elle a été gardé dans l'obscurité, mais pour Booth ..."

"Qu'en est-il de Booth?" Dit Brennan, la colère dans sa voix habituellement calme coupa Angela. "Il fait toujours ça, avec tout le monde avec lesquelles je suis en contact. Je ne fais pas de recherches sur ses petites amies. Je ne tempête pas quand ils ont un rencard."

"Je pensais que tu avais dit que vous ne sortez pas ensemble." Dit Angela.

"Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je sais que je l'ai rejeté, mais il m'a rejeté aussi." Dit-elle. "Pourquoi ne peut-il simplement pas me laisser passer à autre chose, comme il l'a fait?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu l'as gardé secret? Pour le cacher à Booth?"

"Je l'ai gardé le secret, parce que c'est mieux comme ça." Dit-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Booth se produise de nouveau. Je compartimente, ça me tient rationnelle au travail et m'aide à faire mon travail correctement. Mais chaque fois que Booth ou Hannah entre à travers la porte, tout le monde attend de moi que soudainement je crie et je tuer l'un d'eux dans une crise de jalousie. "

"Personne ne te blâmerait si tu le faisais." Dit Angela avec un sourire. "Même moi j'y ai pensé, et je n'aime même pas l'homme."

"Cette tragédie qui nous entoure, cela affecte tous les aspects de ma vie maintenant et je ne veux pas de ça. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie qui me permet d'oublier Booth et le travail et les regards constant de mes collègues!" Elle craqua finalement. "J'adore mon travail, Ange. Je le sais maintenant plus que jamais. C'est gratifiant, mais après tout ce temps que nous avons tous passé de notre côté, j'ai réalisé combien j'ai investi dans ce groupe. Je ne veux pas me lasser de ce travail à nouveau et perdre tout le monde s'y rattachant. Je ne veux pas me lasser de tout le monde s'y rattachant et avoir à quitter mon emploi. J'ai juste ... besoin d'avoir une certaine distance, une certaine perspective. Je dois faire un changement." Angela était calme alors qu'elle enregistrait ce que Brennan lui disait.

"Ok". Dit-elle, complètement conquise par l'honnêteté de Brennan. "Tu as raison." Dit-elle. "Mais je peux juste te demander comment tu as rencontré ce gars incroyable avec qui tu ne sors pas?"

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la fontaine il y a quelques semaines. J'étais assise sur un banc et buvais du café et il passait par là. Nous avons juste commencé à parler et avant que je ne le sache, je lui avais dit toute l'histoire sur ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières années. Nous avons parlé pendant deux heures."

"Le jour où tu étais en retard au travail." Dit Angela, reliant les points.

"Oui." Dit-elle. "Nous nous voyons régulièrement pour le déjeuner ou un café depuis."

"Donc il sait tout?" Angela demanda, surprise par sa déclaration.

"Tout, mais nous n'en parlons jamais. En tant que chirurgien il comprend mon besoin de distraction de sujet comme le travail. Nous parlons de choses insignifiantes, de choses normales." Dit-elle. "C'est léger, mais c'est agréable de ne pas avoir à penser à assassiner Booth et Hannah ou ce que les gens pensent de ce je pense de Booth et Hannah." Angela sourit. "J'ai besoin de cela, Ange, pour ma propre santé mentale." Angela était surprise, mais elle se retrouva d'accord avec Brennan.

"Ok". Dit-elle. "Je vais garder ton homme secret, un secret."

"Merci."

"Mais juste pour que tu le sache, tous le truc a rendu Booth absolument fou de jalousie." Elle informa son amie, avant de quitter son bureau. Brennan fronça les sourcils.

"C'est exactement ce à quoi je faisais allusion plus tôt!" Appela Brennan tandis qu'Angela sourit.

OOOOO

"Comment était votre rencard de déjeuner?" Demanda Booth aussi nonchalamment qu'il pouvait se rassembler avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

"C'était très amusant, merci de demander." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Je dois admettre, Bones, j'ai été surpris de le rencontrer, étant donné que vous ne l'ayez jamais mentionné avant." Dit-il.

"À en juger par votre ton, vous voulez savoir pourquoi." Supposa-t-elle.

"C'est juste bizarre, vous savez, que vous voudriez garder quelque chose comme ça de moi. Vous êtes généralement très honnête sur tout." Dit-il.

"Vous voulez que je sois honnête?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Toujours." Dit-il. Brennan vit la sincérité dans ses yeux alors elle décide de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

"La vérité est que j'aime passer du temps avec Eric parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le travail." Dit-elle. Booth la regarda avec étonnement. "J'ai constaté que d'avoir quelqu'un complètement séparé de mon travail était très bénéfique pour moi."

"Bénéfique?" Demanda Booth.

"Oui, j'ai toujours très bien compartimenté, mais avec tous mes amis et la famille qui travaillent dans le laboratoire, je n'avais pas réalisé combien de temps j'ai passé entourée de travail, même quand je ne travaillais pas. Vous le saviez, c'est pourquoi je suis allé en l'Indonésie."

"Vous aviez besoin d'une pause."

"Oui. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé que d'être avec Eric me sort du cadre de travail et égoïstement, je voulais qu'il reste séparé du reste de ma vie."

"Alors quoi, vous allier juste le garder secret et ne parler à personne de lui?" Demanda Booth, désespéré de comprendre.

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça." Dit-elle. "Mais maintenant, vous l'avez rencontré, donc ça sera certes plus difficile de garder les deux morceaux de ma vie à part." Booth regarda devant lui et comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle aimait ce mec parce qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le travail. Il la sortait du laboratoire et avait fait ressortir son côté ludique. Pourquoi était-il soudain en train de sentir qu'Eric était le remplaçant de Booth?

"Eh bien, je suis content que vous êtes heureuse, Bones." Dit-il. Oui, il voulait que Bones soit heureuse. Il avait espéré ça chaque jour pendant des années. Il lui avait promis il y a longtemps qu'un jour elle croirait à l'amour et se sentir libre et aimé en retour. Une partie de lui avait toujours supposé que ce serait avec lui.

"Je vous remercie, Booth. Je suis contente que vous soyer heureux avec Hannah." Elle dit avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne soirée !<strong>

**Et comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas les reviews :D**


	3. Sexual Healing

**Salut, et voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis.**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, je prends un malin plaisir à tous les lires et les relires :D**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Trois :<span>

"Sexual Healing"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide." Déclara Brennan tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans le bureau d'Angela.

"Quel est le problème?" Demanda-t-elle surprise par l'apparence secouée inhabituelle de Brennan.

"Je sors avec Eric." Dit-elle, surprise par la notion elle-même.

"Vraiment?" Déclara-t-elle, l'approchant d'elle immédiatement pour une conversation de filles. "Quand est-ce que ce rapprochement a commencé?"

"Cet après-midi. Il a dit qu'il aimait ma compagnie et que quand je serais prête à passer à autre chose, il voulait me demander de sortir avec lui."

"Et tu as dit?"

"Que j'étais prête." Dit-elle. "Dès qu'il l'a dit, j'ai voulu sortir avec lui. C'était très étrange." Admit-elle. "Mais maintenant, je me rends compte depuis combien de temps que je n'étais sortie pour un premier rencard avec quelqu'un que je voulais impressionner."

"Cela fait un moment." Convint Angela. "Où est-ce qu'il t'emmène?"

"Je ne sais pas. Dîner". Elle haussa les épaules. "Il n'a pas dit."

"Tu veux que ce soit plus qu'un dîner?" Demanda Angela, un sourire coquin rampant sur ses lèvres.

"Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup."

"Ok, alors tu doit aller au première rencard sexy." Dit Angela avec un sourire.

"Premier rencard sexy?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu sais, confiante sexy. Tu vas être nerveuse au début alors portes quelque chose qui te fait vous sentir bien, voulu, et surtout qui te facilitera la tâche pour avoir du sexe passionné avec un beau docteur." Brennan sourit.

"Je sais ce que je vais porter." Dit-elle, la tenue apparente dans sa tête. "Peux-tu me couvrir pendant que je vais à la maison et rapporter le tout? Booth vient pour finir la paperasse pour l'affaire alors j'ai dit à Eric qu'il devrait venir me chercher ici."

"Bien sûr," dit Angela. "Oh, et ma chérie?"

"Oui."

"Tu peux le faire. Tu seras très bien." Elle rassura son amie.

"Merci." Elle dit avec un sourire.

OOOOO

Angela soupira tendis qu'elle regarda l'horloge. Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps pour se préparer? Elle était là depuis vingt minutes!

"Bren, dois-je te rappelée que je suis enceinte, fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur? Je jure devant Dieu que si tu ne sors pas de cette salle de bain maintenant ..." Brennan sortit de la salle de bain du bureau dans les plus hautes talons qu'elle n'avait jamais portés. "Oh mon Dieu." Dit Angela alors qu'elle s'affalait contre le mur.

"Est-ce que je suis bien?" Demanda-t-elle à son amie. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle faisait cela. Elle n'avait pas porté quelque chose d'aussi court depuis son infiltration à Las Vegas avec Booth, mais la situation actuelle demandait des mesures extrêmes et pour une fois, elle allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et maintenant, elle voulait se faire baiser. C'était étonnamment rebelle d'elle, mais elle voulait revenir à son ancien elle, la femme qu'elle était avant que Booth n'ait changé son avis sur l'amour. Le docteur Temperance Brennan était sortie de sa coquille.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la triste Dr Brennan?" Demande Angela. " Ma chérie, tu es ... sexy." Bégaya-t-elle. Brennan se passa la main nerveusement dans ses boucles. "Dix dollars qu'Eric aura un infarctus avant que tu ne puisse le ramener chez toi." Dit Angela.

"Proverbialement parlant bien sûr." Dit Brennan.

"Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre ça." Dit Angela sérieusement.

"S'il te plaît fais-le car je veux vraiment que ce soir se passe bien."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu mérites ça Bren. Je suis vraiment contente que tu te soit e de revenir au vieux train des rencards."

"C'est logique de supposer que si Booth peut avancer et être heureux, alors je le peux aussi, non?" Brennan sourit tandis qu'elle attrapait son sac et se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Qui se soucie si tu es heureuse, à ce moment je me contenterais que tu t'es défaite du canapé et que t'es dans le lit de quelqu'un. Le progrès est le progrès." dit Angela. Brennan marchait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers la sortie, mais ne traversa seulement que la moitié su chemin dans le couloir de laboratoire avant qu'elle ne voit les omoplates trop familières du dos de Booth. Elle se cacha dans la pièce la plus proche et Angela ferma la porte rapidement. Cam et Booth se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait fait le bruit.

"Salut les gars." Dit-elle aussi légèrement qu'elle le pouvait. "Je ne savais pas quelqu'un était toujours là."

"Angela, avez-vous vu Bones? Elle était censée signer ça et elle ne l'a pas fait." Elle jeta un regard à sa droite brièvement.

"Etrange, étrange, étrange." Angela murmura quand elle réalisa que Brennan se cachait dans le placard du concierge. Elle marcha rapidement vers Booth.

"Elle est un peu occupée maintenant. Est-ce important?"

"Ouais, le procureur fédéral a besoin d'eux ce soir. Où est-elle?" Demanda-t-il. Le bruissement de la porte d'entrée du laboratoire remporta leur attention assez longtemps pour que Brennan sorte de l'armoire.

"Eric! Salut!" Dit Angela, marchant vers lui avec une main tendue. "Je suis Angela. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin."

"Le plaisir est pour moi." Dit-il, lui serrant la main. "Temperance m'a beaucoup dit de bien de vous."

"Eh bien, c'est vrai." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Dans ce cas, elle est très chanceuse d'avoir un amie comme vous dans sa vie."

"Aw. La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part." Dit-elle avec un sourire. "Vous vous souvenez de l'Agent Booth, et c'est le Dr Saroyan."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer ..." Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase alors qu'il surprit Brennan marchant vers eux. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir ce qui avait soudainement causé l'air béat de l'homme. Booth faillit mourir à la vue de sa partenaire marcher dans le couloir vers eux. Elle était en pleine Roxie et avait l'air tout aussi superbe comme elle l'était quatre ans plutôt.

"Salut." Dit Brennan avec un sourire timide. "Merci d'être venu me chercher ici. Nous devions terminer une affaire." Expliqua-t-elle. Cam regarda par-dessus Booth pour vérifier s'il respirait encore.

"Il n'y a pas de problème." Dit-il honnêtement.

"Oh, avant que vous partiez." Dit Cam en lui remettant un fichier. "Vous devez signer ça."

"Juste une seconde?" Brennan sourit à Eric, qui acquiesça poliment, comme si ses yeux ne sortaient pas de sa tête. Elle saisit le dossier et se dirigea vers la table de la plate-forme. L'équipe entière regarda tandis qu'elle se pencha légèrement pour signer la paperasse. Sa robe ne laissa rien à l'imagination et tandis qu'ils avaient droit à la vue arrière, Eric avait très certainement l'avant. L'équipe était en admiration totale de la façon dont elle jouait de manière flagrante ce nouveau rôle. Booth était le seul qui avait déjà vu ce côté d'elle, et il s'était souvenu être tout aussi choqué par la façon froidement sexuelle dont elle pouvait agir. C'était à l'opposé de sa personnalité habituelle, mais Brennan était parfaitement consciente de sa propre sexualité, et même pire? Elle savait comment l'utiliser à son avantage.

"Tout fait." Dit Brennan avec un sourire tandis qu'elle remettait les documents à Booth.

"Bien." Dit Booth. "Vous deux, amusez vous bien et nous vous verrons lundi." Dit-elle alors qu'elle guidait le couple vers la porte. Elle sourit tandis qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à Cam et Booth.

"Beau travail Angela."

"Je n'ai pas fait grand chose." Divulgua-t-elle. "Elle est venue comme ça elle-même."

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle possédait ce type de robe." Dit Cam. "Et ces talons ... wow."

"Quel genre de robe?" Demanda Booth. Angela regarda Cam.

"Une robe baise moi." Dit Angela, espérant que l'agent en face d'elle comprenne l'allusion alors qu'elle se retournait pour retourner à son bureau.

"Wow, bravo pour avoir dit ça tout haut." Murmura Cam à l'artiste, tandis qu'elle suivait l'exemple d'Angela et partit. Booth pouvait encore entendre chaque mot.

"Eh bien, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas croire que ça lui a prit tout ce temps. Je veux dire, j'ai à peine fait quelques mois sur le train du célibat. Elle était assise sur le plateau pendant des années, ne demandent qu'à être débouchée et maintenant qu'elle a eu le feu vert pour aller de l'avant ..."Angela sourit.

"Hé, arrêtez-vous là! Je peux encore vous entendre!" Cria-t-il sur les femmes qui choisirent de l'ignorer. Il frissonna, essayant physiquement de balayer les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre touchant sa partenaire tous le week-end.

OOOOO

Brennan sourit alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Eric contre son épaule, la réveillant de son sommeil profond pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

"Où as-tu eu cette cicatrice?" Lui demanda-t-il, faisant courir son doigt sur la cicatrice de son bras.

"D'un médecin fou armé d'un scalpel." Dit-elle, le sourire sur son visage fatigué lui fit savoir qu'elle trouvait l'idée amusante que son compagnon de lit actuelle était un chirurgien.

"Hmm, personne que je connais?" Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

"Connaissait." Elle murmura. "Te rappelles-tu comment je t'ai dit que Booth était un tireur d'élite? Il est venu par le coin et a tiré sur le gars dans le front, avant même qu'il ait mis son premier pied sur le seuil de la salle. C'était en fait le meilleur coup que je ne l'ai jamais vu tirer. "

"Bien pour Booth." Déclara-t-il, heureux qu'il ait sauvé la journée. "Qu'en est-il de celle-là?" Demanda-t-il en montrant son épaule.

"Effleuré par une balle." dit elle. Elle oublie parfois qu'Eric ne la connaissait pas comme Booth la connaissait. Il était une feuille vierge, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait s'échapper, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle devait expliquer chaque histoire, ce qui était difficile pour elle à faire, mais elle pensait qu'elle faisait des progrès. Elle se tourna vers lui et il avait un regard sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je déteste que tu aies toutes ces cicatrices." Dit il honnêtement. "Tu en as beaucoup trop pour une femme de ton âge." Ses paroles étaient à la fois littéraires et métaphorique.

"J'ai été la cause de presque tous." Admit-elle, la vérité dans ses yeux le surprit.

"Pas par choix." Dit-il.

"Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que je te connais, et tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un volontairement." Cela était vrai. Il connaissait son enfance, sa carrière, il la connaissait. Et pour la première fois, il savait tout d'avance. Elle sourit.

"J'aime que tu me connaisses." Elle réalisa à haute voix.

"J'aime que je te connaisse aussi." Il sourit alors qu'il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau.

OOOOO

Brennan flâna dans le travail lundi matin ayant l'air comme si elle avait passé quarante-huit heures dans un spa coûteux. Angela sourit à Hodgins et hocha la tête vers les portes ouverte du laboratoire.

"Hey ma chérie, tu as l'air heureuse." Elle nota tandis que Brennan s'approchait de la plateforme.

"Je le suis. Très heureuse." Elle dit avec un sourire. "Tu travailles sur quoi?" Demanda-t-elle à Hodgins alors qu'elle examinait les outils sur la table.

"Des trace de particules ont été trouvés sur un tir à l'arc congelés mis au Groenland et ils espèrent que je puisse déchiffrer ce qu'ils sont et s'ils sont anthropologiquement significatif." Brennan sourit largement.

"Tu peux?" Demanda Angela.

"Bien sûr que je peux." Dit-il. "Je suis offensé que tu aies même demandé. Je suis le roi du labo, non?"

"Pas aujourd'hui." Dit Angela. "Aujourd'hui, Brennan est la reine du labo et il n'y aura aucune discussion à ce sujet." Dit-elle avec confiance.

"Restes anciens, aucun assassinat, et je suis la reine du laboratoire? Je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée." Dit Brennan avec un sourire. Alors qu'elle faisait son chemin en bas des marches, la sonnerie familière à laquelle elle s'attendait éventuellement sonna de sa poche. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir l'identité de l'appelant pour savoir que c'était Booth.

"Ne réponds pas à ça!" Demanda Hodgins alors que ses mains planait protectrice sur ses ancienne flèches. "J'étais si près!"

"Désolé, Hodgins. Sauver des vies des gens vient avant des flèches poussiéreuses." Dit Cam alors qu'elle passait par la, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, mais connaissant son équipe assez bien pour en déduire ce qui se passait. A la vue de sa moue, Angela tapota l'épaule de son mari pour le rassurer.

"Meilleure chance la prochaine fois." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

OOOOO

Alors que Booth attendait Brennan dans sa voiture en dehors du Jeffersonian, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle avait eu l'air différente le vendredi soir par rapport à il y a quelques semaines. C'était il y a presque un mois depuis l'affaire qui l'avait presque détruite et trois jours depuis qu'elle avait déclaré la guerre à ses pensées. Hannah avait été en mission tout le week-end, Dieu merci. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit avec des rêves obsédants, des souvenirs de leur temps à Las Vegas. Rêves qui commençaient avec eux partant pour une infiltration et se terminant avec eux sous les couvertures. Que ce fut son soin pour sa coupe de boxe ou l'ouverture de cette petite robe noire qu'il lui avait si lentement remonté la fermeture éclair dans la vraie vie, les rêves avaient tous fini par un sexe sauvage et passionnée. Mais le pire était celui où il l'avait prise par derrière contre une table de poker, des jetons volant partout alors qu'elle se combattait pour saisir le bord de la table, ses seins débordant de la partie supérieure de sa robe noire serrée. C'était le pire car il savait que ça ne venait pas de sa mémoire. Ça venait du fait de la voir se pencher au dessus de cette table de la plate-forme juste quelques jours avant. Booth n'avait pas eu un rêve de sexe au sujet de Brennan depuis plus d'un an et maintenant il en était là, à fantasmer sur elle après une petite scène dans le laboratoire. Il la détestait pour ça, pour le contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle le faisait sentir faible, mais il pensa que le sentiment était probablement mutuelle à un certain niveau. Vous ne pouvez pas partager une histoire comme la leur sans être vulnérable avec l'autre personne.

"Salut". Dit elle alors qu'elle grimpait dans le SUV.

"Hey." Dit-il alors qu'il mettait la voiture en marche et se dirigeait vers la scène du crime. Le silence qui suivit fut en fait assez normal pour eux récemment, alors Booth ne prit pas la peine de le changer. La scène était à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons dans le bassin de marée, alors le trajet était heureusement court. Elle sauta rapidement hors de la voiture et sortit sa salopette et des bottes en caoutchouc. Elle mit ses cheveux nonchalamment en une queue de cheval, tout comme elle le faisait toujours avant d'étudier une scène de crime sale ou humide. Booth remarqua qu'elle avait un suçon derrière son oreille, qui, jusque là, avait été caché sous ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rouler des yeux tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de penser à quelqu'un d'autre marquant sa partenaire alors qu'il était censé travailler.

"Booth, par là." Dit Charlie. "Hey Dr Brennan."

"Salut Charlie." Dit Brennan avec un sourire. "Que faites-vous sur le terrain? Et en tenue décontractée." Remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil.

"Voyez cette famille en vacances, juste là?" Dit-il alors qu'il pointa un groupe de gens qui parlaient sur le rivage. "Ce sont mes beaux-parents." Dit-il. "Que dites-vous à votre belle-mère quand vous ne pouvez pas louer le pédalos comme promis car il y a un cadavre qui flotte contre le quai?" Demanda-t-il à Booth alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

"Bienvenue à Washington." Dit Booth tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers le quai. Brennan s'agenouilla et se mit au travail examinant le corps.

"Femme, mi-trentaine à la quarantaine, à en juger par le taux de décomposition, je dirais qu'elle a été dans l'eau pendant peut-être cinq à sept jours." Booth secoua la tête, ne croyant pas l'histoire.

"C'est un endroit populaire, quelqu'un aurait rapporté quelque chose de suspect bien avant ce matin." Brennan s'arrêta brièvement à son refus de son information, mais il haussa les épaules.

"La grosse tempête de la nuit dernière pourrait l'avoir frappé et la détachée d'un égout pluvial ou quelque chose." Charlie proposa.

"Nous allons avoir besoin de Cam. Il y a trop de tissu pour moi pour faire mon travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle examine le corps et enlève la chair. Vous devriez le savoir maintenant, alors pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas appeler au lieu de moi?" Demanda Brennan tandis qu'elle se leva et regarda Booth. _Parce que je voulais savoir si vous alliez cesser d'avoir des relations sexuelles assez longtemps pour répondre à votre téléphone_, pensa Booth honnêtement.

"Je ne sais pas ces choses là. Ils m'ont juste appelé et ont dit 'Nous avons un corps mort' et je vous ai appelé". C'est comme ça que ça marche." Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. En plus, vous faites affaire avec les corps. Je fais affaire avec les gens et dîtes à l'équipe d'envelopper tout ça et de l'emmener à l'Institut Jefferson." Elle roula des yeux, mais sourit.

"Bon, alors. Allez-y." Dit-elle en lui tendant les règnes. "Cam va avoir besoin de ce corps dès que possible." Dit-elle alors qu'elle retira ses gants et se dirigea vers la voiture pour changer de tenue. Booth ordonna les ordres et la suivi jusqu'à la voiture.

OOOOO

"Dr B, quelle est la situation?" Demanda Hodgins rapidement, en espérant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire.

"Tissu." Dit-elle. "Cam a besoin d'examiner le corps." Elle dit. "Nous n'allons pas avoir besoin pour quelques heures."

"Oui! Reine du labo!" Déclara Hodgins alors qu'il la pointa du doigt et courut à son poste pour à travailler sur ses particules.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a?" Demanda Booth.

"Il analyse des particules sur des armes anciennes."

"Cool, des épées et des trucs comme ça?"

"Des flèches en fait." Dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

"Oh, pas aussi cool." Décida Booth avec un froncement de sourcils déçu tandis qu'il s'assit sur son canapé. Son téléphone commença à vibrer dans sa poche et il se leva rapidement pour y répondre, sachant que c'était Hannah. "Salut." Dit-il, se sentant tout à coup mieux au son de sa voix. "Ouais, ça sonne bien." Dit-il honnêtement. "À quelle heure tu ... Ah. Euh, ok, je vais voir." Il mit sa main sur le bout vocal de l'appareil. "Psst, hé Bones. Combien de temps pensez-vous que Cam passera sur le corps?"

"Je ne sais pas, quelques heures?" Dit-elle.

"Bien." Dit-il alors qu'il retourna à sa conversation avec Hannah. "J'y serais." Dit-il avant de raccrocher. " Le vol d'Hannah arrive un peu tôt donc je vais juste aller ... vous savez, aller la chercher. Vous m'appelez lorsque vous savez quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr." Déclara Brennan alors qu'il courut pratiquement hors de son bureau. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas un secret, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il devait y aller et lui dire qu'il était sur le point d'aller passer les prochaines heures à avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa copine. Après tout, lorsque leurs positions étaient inversées, il détestait être rappelé que quelqu'un d'autre était en train de la toucher d'une façon qu'il ne saurait jamais, en dehors de ses rêves. Il fit une trêve avec ses pensées et se concentra sur Hannah, sa belle, aventureuse, fougueuse Hannah. Elle était sa propre lumière à la fin du tunnel et juste penser à elle apporta un sourire à son visage. Il l'aimait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un après que Bones l'ai rejeté, et à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans ses yeux, il voyait de l'espoir, un avenir. Elle l'avait sauvé de son propre chagrin d'amour et pour cela, il lui serait toujours reconnaissant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite reviews svp ?<strong>

**Bonne soirée.**


	4. Fighting and Fruit

Chapitre Quatre : 

"Fighting and Fruit"

Une fois que Cam eut fini de travailler sur les tissus, Brennan eut la permission de faire des radios du corps afin qu'elle puisse au moins commencer à travailler. Elle regardait les radiographies, les laissant se transformer en quelque chose de facile à traiter, un changement des faits. Sa relation avec Booth était assez tendue comme ça et ceci n'allait que ...

"Hey ma chérie. Ta reconstruction est faite." Dit Angela alors qu'elle entrait et tenait un croquis. Brennan se retourna brièvement mais retourna à sa contemplation des radios. "Oh non, je connais ce visage. Quel est le problème?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu pourrais voir si tu peux trouver une correspondance entre les personnes disparues et la base de données du Département de la Défense?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu penses que cette femme était dans l'armée?" Demanda Angela tandis qu'elle partait travailler sur ordinateur le plus proche.

"Elle a toutes les mêmes fractures osseuses que quelqu'un qui a été torturé très récemment. Si elle n'était pas dans l'armée, elle a été tuée par quelqu'un qui était très familier avec les techniques."

"Tu n'as jamais été dans l'armée. Comment tu connais les techniques?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Les radios de Booth." Dit-elle simplement. Angela s'assit dans la chaise la plus proche et siffla.

"Il ne va pas aimer cette affaire." Brennan secoua la tête, sachant déjà que sa déclaration était vraie. L'ordinateur à côté bipa à deux reprises, en signalant son achèvement. "Nous avons une correspondance. Tu avais raison, une formation militaire." Elle tourna l'écran afin qu'elle puisse lui montrer l'image. "Son nom est Sarah Thomas." Brennan prit son téléphone et envoya le premier sms à Booth.

OOOOO

"Meilleur cadeau de bienvenue." Murmura Hannah alors qu'elle s'allongeait à côté de Booth, essayant de reprendre son souffle. "Peut-être que je devrais voyager plus souvent." Taquina-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce que je peux dire? Tu m'as manqué." Dit-il alors qu'il apaisait le suçon sur son cou avec sa langue.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi." Dit-elle. Il l'embrassa une fois et son téléphone commença à bipper, signalant son rappel à la réalité.

"Ça a été rapide. Même pour eux." Dit-il en ouvrant le sms. "Ils ont une identité. Je dois vraiment y aller."

"Ok." Dit-elle. "Hey, pourquoi je n'irais pas chercher Parker à l'école aujourd'hui et on te retrouverai au Diner pour le dîner." Offrit-elle, tandis qu'il commençait à s'habiller. Booth lui sourit à la mention de son fils. Ils avaient vraiment sympathisé depuis le parc, et il n'aurait pas été plus heureux à ce sujet.

"Ouais, pourquoi pas." Dit-il alors que son téléphone bipa à nouveau. "Dieu, j'arrive." Gronda-t-il l'objet inanimé. Hannah sourit simplement.

"Je t'aime." Dit-elle avec un dernier baiser.

"T'aime aussi." Dit-il en courant à la porte.

"Bonne chance!" Lui cria-t-elle.

OOOOO

"Sarah Thomas." Déclara Brennan alors que Booth fit son chemin jusqu'à la plate-forme. Elle hocha la tête vers le dossier sur la table derrière elle. "Disparue depuis dix jours." Dit Brennan. Booth ouvrit le dossier avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Mais la décomposition a dit cinq à sept jours." Dit Booth, fronçant les sourcils. "De plus, le corps ne pouvaient avoir échoué dans le bassin que ce matin, ou quelqu'un l'aurait rapporté."

"Les blessures graves suggèrent la torture pour les trois premiers jours." Dit Brennan. "Les mains liées, plusieurs fractures aux mains et aux pieds, très semblable aux vôtres." Ajouta-elle tranquillement. "Les fichiers montrent des signes d'un passé militaire. Si je ne savais pas mieux, je crois qu'elle tenait ces blessures récemment en Irak ou en Afghanistan."

"Comment ça ces derniers temps?" Demanda-t-il.

"Juste avant sa mort. Les fractures n'ont pas eu le temps de guérir." Dit-il.

"Eh bien, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été torturée en Irak ou en Afghanistan et s'être retrouvée dans le Potomac deux jours plus tard." Dit Booth.

"Les échantillons de tissus pulmonaires confirment qu'elle est morte par noyade." Dit Cam alors qu'elle montait sur la plateforme. "Vous pensez qu'elle a été torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inconsciente et peut-être jetée dans l'eau quelque part?"

"Laissez-moi rassembler le tout. Vous dites que cette fille a été torturée à mort,"dit-il à Brennan avant de se tourner vers Cam "et tu dis qu'elle s'est noyée?" Demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, c'est facile." Dit Hodgins comme il rejoignit la partie. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, se demandant où il voulait en venir. "Torture par eau." Dit-il. Booth ferma les yeux. Sa journée venait de devenir beaucoup plus compliquée.

OOOOO

"Hey gamin, qu'est-ce que tu as là?" Demanda Hannah alors que Parker tira un album photo de son sac et le mit sur la table.

"Des photos. C'était journée montrer et commenter à l'école."

"Cool, je peux voir?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr." Il l'ouvrit et Hannah sourit sur les photos de lui et de son père.

"Qui a pris celles-là?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bones".

"Elles sont belles." Dit-elle. Alors qu'elle feuilletait les pages, elle remarqua que la majorité des photos avaient été prises par Tempérance soit elle en était la vedette.

"Habituellement, nous passons Noël avec Bones." Dit-il en pointant l'une des photos de quand il était jeune. "Et là c'est elle m'aidant à faire mes devoirs. Papa a l'habitude d'aller dans l'autre pièce pour l'appeler et de lui poser des questions, mais il pensait que je ne savais pas." Sourit-il. "Au final, elle a juste commencé à venir quand j'avais des projets." Dit-il.

"Vous les gars êtes assez proche de Tempérance, hein?" Observa-t-elle.

"Ouais. Elle a été la meilleure amie de papa depuis que je suis à l'école maternelle." Dit-il. Il y avait une photo d'eux deux riant qui a été prise à leur insu. Ils jouaient à un jeu et Booth faisait une danse de la victoire face une Brennan pas contente.

"J'ai pris celle-ci!" Dit-il avec un sourire. "Ils finissaient toujours par se disputer pendant les soirées jeux. C'était drôle."

"Soirées jeux?"

"Ouais, nous avons toujours l'habitude d'avoir une soirée jeu le vendredi quand je restais ici." Dit-il. "Bones venait parfois. Elle est vraiment bonne sur la Wii. Elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle connait beaucoup d'arts martiaux et elle a une bonne concentration."

"Ah ouais? Cela semble être beaucoup amusant. Pourquoi vous avez arrêtés?" Demanda-t-elle. Parker haussa les épaules.

"Nous n'avons pas passé de temps avec Bones depuis que Papa est allé en Afghanistan." 'Et revenu avec moi,' réalisa Hannah.

"Est c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aimé au premier abord? Parce que tu pensais que j'avais remplacé Tempérance?" Parker hocha la tête un tant soit peu.

"Papa a toujours dit à Bones qu'il y avait plus d'un type de famille et qu'elle faisait partie de notre famille. Et elle était un peu comme ma mère quand j'étais ici. Elle me faisait manger des légumes et tout ça. Puis papa est partie, et maintenant Bones ne vient plus jamais. Max dit que c'était l'évolution. "

"Qui est Max?" Demanda Hannah.

"Le papa de Bones. Il est le professeur de sciences au laboratoire. Il dit que tout change, parfois même les atomes." Parker regardait en bas.

"Eh bien, si elle te manque, alors nous devrions l'inviter et Eric à dîner ce soir." Dit Hannah.

"Qui est Eric?" Demanda-t-il.

"Son petit ami." Dit Hannah.

"Bones a aussi un petit ami maintenant!" Ses yeux s'élargirent et il jeta sa tête sur ses bras en exaspération, couvrant ses yeux. 'Je déteste l'évolution!' Pensa Parker avec une moue.

OOOOO

"Oh, regardez qui est là." Déclara Booth quand il vit Eric passer la porte du Diner. Brennan se tourna et lui fit signe.

"Bonjour." Dit Brennan avec un sourire tandis qu'Eric glissa dans le siège à côté d'elle à table. Elle lui donna un rapide baiser.

"Salut. Comment était ta journée?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Ça va, nous avons résolu l'affaire." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Vous avez résolu l'affaire?" Il regarda le couple avec surprise. "Je pensais que vous venez de trouver le corps ce matin." Dit-il.

"Dans cet affaire, le meurtrier a été incroyablement stupide." Dit Brennan. "La femme a été torturée et noyé par torture avec l'eau puis son corps a été déversés dans la rivière pour le faire paraître comme si elle s'était noyée, mais l'eau dans ses poumons n'était pas l'eau du fleuve, c'était l'eau du robinet." Dit-elle.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il la torturer pour commencer?" Demanda-t-il.

"Elle était un ancien soldat qui maintenant protestait activement contre la torture effectué par ses camarades soldats dont elle avait été le témoin. Quelqu'un dans l'armée voulait qu'elle garde le silence." Dit Booth.

"Les blessures suggéraient qu'ils tentaient de prouver un point." Dit Brennan.

"Je vais dire." Grimaça Eric.

"Hodgins a simplement retracé l'eau dans les poumons vers le quartier d'où il vient. Nous avons cherché dans la liste des propriétaires de maison pour les personnes ayant une formation militaire et on a seulement eu coup." Dit Brennan.

"Il commencé à confesser dès que nous l'avons mis dans la salle. Elle avait apparemment des informations qu'elle allait partager avec les plus hauts placé sur l'expérience de cet homme torturant d'innocents irakiens. Il ne voulait pas que ça sorte, alors il l'a enfermée dans sa cave pendant trois jours et fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux. " Dit Booth.

"Wow. Je savais que vous étiez bon, mais je suis très impressionné." Dit-il à sa copine.

"Merci." Sourit-elle tandis qu'elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Booth tourna ses yeux du moment d'intimité du couple juste à temps pour voir son fils et Hannah franchir la porte.

"Hey mon pote." Déclara Booth tout en tirant son fils pour un câlin. "Comment était l'école?"

"Bien." Il s'arrêta et regarda Eric.

"Hannah, Parker, c'est le Dr Eric Stiles. Eric, voici Hannah Burley, la petite amie de Booth, et Parker, son fils." Brennan présenta les deux.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer." Dit Eric avec un clin d'œil.

"Vous êtes médecin?" Demanda Parker.

"Oui."

"Vous travaillez au labo?"

"Non, je suis un chirurgien du cerveau. Je travaille dans un hôpital."

"Alors vous coupez dans le cerveau des gens?" Dit-il, ses yeux de plus en plus larges.

"Oui."

"Alors qu'ils sont encore vivants?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Dit Eric en riant. Brennan sourit. Elle était surprise par son désir soudain pour que Parker l'approuve.

"C'est tellement cool." Dit-il, clairement déjà conquis par Eric. "Mon papa a subi une chirurgie du cerveau une fois."

"J'ai entendu ça." Dit Eric poliment, ne voulant pas remettre sur la table quoi que ce soit du passé qui pourrait nuire à Brennan. Booth était surpris et regarda sa partenaire brièvement, en se demandant combien de sa vie était venu dans la conversation.

"Je n'ai jamais été amis avec un vrai médecin avant. Tous les miens coupent dans des cadavres." La table entière se mit à rire.

"Qu'es ce que tu veux dire pas "les tiens"? Demanda Booth. "La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils étaient "mon" équipe."

"Et nous sommes vraiment de vrais médecins." Protesta Brennan.

"Cam et Bones sont mon équipe! Ils sont la famille!" Dit Parker à son père. "Sauf pas la famille de sang, juste la famille, la famille." Expliqua-t-il lors d'une conversation à côté à Eric, qui sourit au dire du garçon. "Papa dit que c'est comme de la famille de sang, mais on les aime encore plus parce que nous ne sommes pas obligés de les aimer, comme avec oncle Jared." Hannah eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, sachant que c'est exactement quelque chose que Booth dirait.

"En parlant de la famille, Max m'a dit que tu as eu la deuxième place dans ton expo de science." Dit Brennan.

"Ouais, je devrais avoir la première, mais Ben Bradley a triché. Son père à fait l'ensemble du projet pour lui." Expliqua-t-il.

"Eh bien, je suis incroyablement fière que tu aie fait si bien tout seul."

"Papa m'a aidé un peu." Dit Parker. "Mais tu sais, pas beaucoup." Dit Parker. Brennan rit, connaissant le niveau de compétences en sciences de Booth.

"Ton père est un homme de beaucoup, beaucoup de talents, mais la science n'est pas l'un d'eux." Accepta-t-elle.

"Hé, Bones. Je suis là!" Dit Booth offensé par son commentaire.

"Quoi? C'est vrai!" Dit-elle. "Nous avons eu cette discussion plusieurs fois. Je ne serai jamais capable d'avoir vos compétences de relations interpersonnelles ou votre capacité de faire feu avec une arme, et vous ne serez jamais en mesure de déterminer la cause du décès en regardant un ensemble de restes. Pourquoi ce fait vous offense toujours? " Demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que, Bones, vous me faire sentir comme un homme de Neandertal!" Dit-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise chose? Les Homo neanderthalensis ont été en fait assez débrouillards étant donné la taille de leur cerveau!" Dit-elle.

"Ils font toujours ça." Déclara Parker aux spectateurs oubliés à la table, un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'interaction habituelle entre la paire. Booth gémit à sa correction.

"Ça! Vous voyez! C'est juste là." Dit Booth. "Vous faîtes toujours ça. Pourquoi vous devez me corriger tout le temps?"

"Pour vous aider à évoluer." Dit-elle, les mots échappant de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. C'était une réponse automatique, mais c'était une habitude qui doit maintenant être rompu compte tenu du fait que leurs proches étaient également à la table. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le bas de la table, le silence soudain créant un léger moment gênant entre la paire alors qu'ils se rappelaient la conversation originale qui les avait conduit à l'expression désormais familière.

"Okay, vous deux, cessé de vous chamailler assez longtemps pour commander ou vous allez avoir ce que Al a cuisiné ce soir." Dit Donna, la serveuse du soir, alors qu'elle sortait son carnet de commande. "Parker, pancakes?" Offrit-elle.

"Oui s'il vous plaît." Déclara Parker, satisfait qu'elle se souvienne de son plat favori.

"Et une coupe de fruits." Ajouta Brennan avec une lueur dans les yeux connue. Parker sourit encore plus largement à son insistance pour qu'il mange quelque chose de sain. Peut-être que les choses n'avaient pas évoluées autant qu'il le pensait.


	5. The Track Record of Trust

**Salut, voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Hier est tombé une nouvelle promo aux USA, alors l'attente devient encore dur ! Mais positivons, il ne reste plus que 18 jours ! Youppie !**

**Et merci pour vos reviews, et voilà d'ailleurs les réponses :D**

**Nath : Euh, après mure réflexion, bah non, t'en auras pas des indices x)**

**Avrildemai : Ouais, il est trop génial, il sait ce qui est bon pour eux, alors que eux ne le savent pas :D**

**Arrongaz : La voilà ta suite !**

**Nelly : Merci, mais faut remercier l'auteur, je ne suis que la traductrice :D**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Cinq :<span>

" The Track Record of Trust"

Booth regardait alors que Brennan s'accrochait au bras d'Eric au bar, riant et souriant à une histoire qu'il racontait. Il avait regardé le couple désormais interagir régulièrement pendant quelques semaines et il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait qui il n'avait pas? Pourquoi l'avait-t-elle choisi? Booth avait été celui qui avait été debout sur ces escaliers et lui avait donné tout son cœur, tout ce qu'il avait, et elle avait refusé. Il avait Hannah maintenant, et il était heureux, mais c'était le principe de la question. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire confiance, son partenaire de six ans, alors qu'elle avait clairement confiance en cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine? Après tout, Eric ne pourrait jamais la connaitre comme il la connaissait lui. Eric n'avait jamais pris des balles pour elle. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être mal quand elle parlait de son passé. Ce sont des choses que seuls eux partageaient.

Non?

L'idée lui vint comme un éclair. Bien sûr, il y avait des choses que seuls eux partageaient, comme ce Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui était posé sur sa commode ou Hot Blooded dans le SUV, mais peut-être que tout ces moments ou elle s'était s'ouverte à lui et la laisser entrer, ces moments où Booth pensait qu'il était le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance, peut-être qu'ils ne lui sont pas si uniques. Il savait déjà que le couple avait leur propre place pour manger. Comment était-ce différent du Diner ou Wong Fu?

"A quoi penses-tu si attentivement?" La voix de Cam brisa ses pensées.

"Rien, je suis juste en train de penser à notre affaire." Dit-il alors qu'il leva sa bouteille de bière et but une gorgée.

"Le cas que vous venez de résoudre et mis au repos?" Demanda-t-elle malicieusement, sachant que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il détestait à ce moment qu'elle le connaissait si bien. Elle se leva et lui tapa sur l'épaule. "Elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir." Il prit une autre longue gorgée de sa bière. "_C'est ce qui est si confus_," pensa-t-il.

OOOOO

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" Demanda Angela alors qu'ils étaient au bar ensemble. Elle attendait pour le prochain tour de boissons et il payait la tournée.

"Bien sûr." Dit Eric alors qu'il sortait son portefeuille.

"Pourquoi la relation de Brennan avec Booth ne te dérange pas? J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes tenter de concurrencer et ils ont tous vite échoué."

"Tu fais allusion à Sully?" Dit-il tandis qu'il remettait au barman sa carte de crédit.

"Entre autres, oui." Angela sourit et hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, ils ont un passé, mais maintenant c'est exactement ce que c'est : Un passé. A cette époque, il était un candidat sérieux pour son avenir. Maintenant, ils font tous les deux consciemment un effort pour aller de l'avant."

"Alors parce que Booth est avec Hannah, tu n'es pas inquiet."

"Ça, plus le fait que je sais quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas." Dit-il alors qu'il prenait le reçu du barman. "Merci." Lui dit-il. Angela leva les sourcils à l'énoncé arrogant.

"Oh vraiment? Et qu'est ce ça serait?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Que Brennan n'est pas le genre de femmes sur lesquelles on parie. Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Elle mérite quelqu'un qui est prêt à se battre pour elle, parce qu'elle en vaut la peine. Si Booth n'était pas assez intelligent pour réaliser ça alors je ne me plains pas." Dit Eric avec un sourire.

"Tu as certainement eu une bataille d'avance sur toi." Prévint-elle, connaissant bien son amie.

"Je suis un neurochirurgien. J'apprécie un défi." Dit-il. "C'est plus amusant de cette façon." Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

"Qu'est ce que c'était tout ça?" Demanda Brennan alors qu'il la rencontrait à son retour à la table.

"Angela demandait juste pourquoi je n'étais pas intimidé par la présence de Booth dans ta vie." Dit Eric avec un sourire.

"Et quelle fut ta réponse?" Demanda-t-elle tout en mettant son manteau.

"Parce qu'il ne reconnaît pas clairement une bonne chose quand il la voit." Dit Eric, un sourire charmant sur son visage.

"Et tu le fais?" Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il tenait la porte ouverte pour elle.

"Non seulement je la reconnais, je me bats pour la garder." Dit-il alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de son épaule. Brennan se sentit soudainement offensée par son attitude. Il connaissait à peine Booth, et d'ailleurs, il était encore son partenaire et elle tenait encore profondément à lui, ensemble ou pas.

"C'est très probablement la chose la plus possessive que j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un dire". Dit-elle, se dégageant de lui. "Je ne suis pas un objet à être gardé."

"On dirait que ça sent la dispute aujourd'hui, hein?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il pourrait faire la différence entre elle étant en colère et elle voulant provoquer une dispute. Elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle venait de lui crier dessus.

"Je suis désolé, c'est juste, je n'ai pas bien dormi et l'affaire..." Dit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de continuer.

"Est maintenant terminée." Lui dit-il. "Viens, je vais te ramener chez toi, te cuisiner le dîner, peut-être même glisser un somnifère dans ton repas." Offrit-il. "Qu'en dis-tu?" Elle hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'elle voulait vraiment être seule en ce moment.

"Ça me tente bien." Dit-elle, se forçant à sonner repentie. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la voiture quand son bipper s'enclencha. Il gémit tout en le regardant.

"Je suis désolé. Une urgence. Je dois y aller." Dit-il. Brennan détesta le fait qu'elle se sentit soulagée au son de l'appareil.

"C'est rien. Je vais prendre un taxi." Dit-elle. "Va sauver des vies."

"Je vais essayer." Dit-il. "Essaye de dormir un peu?" Elle hocha la tête avant qu'il embrasse. Elle attendit qu'il parte, avant de héler un taxi. Elle n'allait pas à la maison. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait lui faire du bien et c'était passer un peu de temps dans son très propre sanctuaire.

OOOOO

"Dr Brennan, de retour si tôt?" Dit Micah avec un sourire. "Vous devez être prudente. Je commence à penser que peut-être je vous manque juste."

"Vous me manquez Micah." Dit-elle avec un sourire. "Mais je suis ici juste pour terminer une affaire dans la chambre de stockage des os et après je partirais." Dit-elle, en sachant très bien que ça pourrait être un mensonge.

"Juste une seule affaire?" Demanda-t-il. "Je ne vous ai jamais vu travaillez sur une seule affaire." Elle sourit, sachant qu'elle avait était démasquée. "A quoi essayez-vous d'échapper ce soir?" Demanda-t-il tout en tirant un tabouret à côté d'elle.

"Honnêtement? Moi." Dit-elle. "J'ai juste besoin de quelques temps pour m'éclairer les idées. Vous savez, me détendre."

"Vous avez la plus étrange façon de se détendre que j'ai jamais vu." Dit-il. "Un petit conseil? La prochaine fois, essayez le yoga." Dit-il alors qu'il se leva et s'en alla pour terminer sa ronde. Elle sourit et commença à tirer la plus proche boîte de restes.

OOOOO

Booth ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Brennan alors qu'il les conduisaient au Hoover. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa question alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le véhicule en mouvement et ne pouvait pas lui échapper quand elle brisa finalement le silence.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, fatigué d'avoir le regard au coin de son partenaire.

"Combien en sait Eric?" Demanda-t-il, incapable de retenir la question plus longtemps. "A propos de vous et moi, je veux dire."

"Tout." Déclara-t-elle, provoquant un écart de Booth sur la chaussée.

"Que voulez-vous dire par tout?" Demanda-t-il.

"Les choses personnelles vous concernant, je les ai gardé pour moi parce que je sais que vous détestez quand je parle de vous aux autres, mais je sentais qu'il était important qu'il ait une chronologie général des événements."

"Quel genre de chronologie? Que lui avez-vous dit?" Voulait-il, avait besoin, de savoir.

"Vous savez, au sujet de notre première affaire, la ligne que vous avez mis en place dans le sable proverbiale quand Cam s'est empoisonnée, votre tir, l'affaire de mon père, votre tumeur au cerveau, le livre de Sweets, Maluku, l'affaire Eames ..."

"Ok, je comprends. Il sait tout." Déclara Booth, en prenant tout sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce Hannah sait?" Le papillonnement de panique qui avait couvert son visage était brève, au mieux, et il espérait qu'elle l'avait manqué. Il jeta un regard vers elle. Nope. Elle l'avait certainement vu.

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit?" Dit-elle, surprise. Il ne répondit pas. "Rien de tout cela?" Ses yeux parlaient pour son opinion sur le sujet pour elle.

"Il n'y a rien à dire." Dit Booth. "C'est juste que ... c'est personnel, vous savez?" Son ton lui fit savoir qu'il croyait fermement qu'elle avait brisé une confiance sacrée entre eux.

"Vous êtes en colère." Dit-elle avec un soupir.

"Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste ..." Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement. "Regardez, c'est votre relation, vous pouvez faire avec lui ce que vous voulez." Décida-t-il. "Vous avez toujours été honnête. J'ai compris cela, je le fais, mais je crois toujours que ce qui est entre nous est à nous et c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à Hannah."

"Je comprends cela." Dit-elle. "Mais ne pensez vous pas que ne pas lui dire équivaut à lui mentir?"

"Non, bien sûr que non." Dit-il. "Ce qui s'est passé entre vous et moi, ou plutôt, ce qui n'est pas arrivé entre vous et moi n'est pas pertinent dans ce que je ressens à son sujet. En outre, ça serait juste lui donner une cause de se méfier de nous alors que de toute évidence, il n'y a aucune raison pour cela." Défendit-il. "Tout le monde ne peut compartimenter comme vous le pouvez, Bones." La déclaration est venue un peu plus sévère que ce qu'il avait prévu et elle le sentit, mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'être blessée par lui ces derniers temps et elle laissa passer.

"Bien." Dit-elle, en acceptant sa réponse comme c'était.

"Très bien." Dit-il, en espérant que c'était la fin de la conversation.

OOOOO

Booth jouait avec le Slinky qu'il avait volé de la boîte de jouets de Sweets et soupira. Ils étaient assis là pendant dix minutes et le gamin ne lui avait pas encore posé une question. Il n'avait aucun problème à être assis en silence, mais il avait le sentiment que Sweets analysait son langage corporel ou une autre notion ridicule.

"Ok, je vais juste faire le grand saut et demander. Comment la nouvelle relation Dr Brennan affecte votre partenariat?"

"Ça ne l'affecte pas."

"Vous n'en parlez pas du tout?" Il haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment. Elle a l'air heureuse." Dit Booth.

"Intéressant." Dit Sweets, entendant le choix du vocabulaire. "Vous ne savez pas à coup sûr?" demanda-t-il.

"Je viens de vous dire que nous n'en parlons pas vraiment." Dit-il. Sweets ne répondit pas. "Pourquoi vous demandez?"

"Vous connaissait mieux que personne le Dr Brennan. Votre avis est important."

"Eh bien, je n'en ai pas un, mais puisque clairement vous en avez un, pourquoi ne pas partager le vôtre avec moi?" Suggéra Booth.

"Ok, je crois personnellement que c'est la relation la plus saine que le Dr Brennan n'ait jamais eu." Dit-il, appuyant consciemment sur un bouton pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Booth leva les yeux de son Slinky, agacé.

"Pourquoi voudriez-vous me dire ça?" Demanda-t-il, changeant tout à coup d'avis de vouloir savoir ce que pensait Sweets.

"Vous m'avez demandé mon opinion." Dit Sweets. "Pourquoi ça vous dérange?"

"Je suis son partenaire, d'accord?" Dit Booth, défendant sa position dans sa vie."Je ne veux pas entendre qu'elle peut faire confiance à un certains gars de la rue plus qu'elle ne peut me faire confiance!" Dit-il, en laissant sa garde tomber pour juste assez longtemps pour que Sweets puisse lire dans ses pensées. "Je veux dire, j'étais celui avec l'expérience. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, j'ai pris soin d'elle quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, non?" Demanda-t-il. A vrai dire, ses paroles de plus tôt, étaient resté avec lui, le rongeaient. Elle avait dit à Eric tout sur son passé, en plus, il savait des choses sur elle, un morceau d'elle en particulier qui viens à l'esprit, que Booth ne saurait jamais. Eric était définitivement le gagnant.

"Vous croyez qu'elle lui fait confiance plus que vous?" Demanda Sweets. Booth soupira.

"Pas pour ressembler à un mauvais perdant, parce que je suis très heureux avec Hannah, mais c'est juste, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle." Dit Booth sérieusement.

"Elle n'a jamais dit que vous ne l'étiez pas." Lui rappela Sweets. "En fait, c'était tout le contraire. Le Dr Brennan a souvent évoqué le fait que vous êtes la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Vous l'avez sortie du laboratoire, lui avez appris de nouvelles choses, et l'avez forcée à faire face au monde qui l'avait abandonné. Mais quand vous lui avez demandé plus, elle vous a refusé parce qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait trop à perdre et elle a cru qu'elle n'était pas assez pour vous, vous vous souvenez?" Soupira Booth.

"Mais elle l'était." Il dit simplement.

"Dans sa tentative de sauver votre relation de tomber en morceaux, elle a fini par la détruire."

"Je n'irais pas si loin ..." dit Booth, en essayant de rendre leur situation un peu mieux à ses propres oreilles. "Je veux dire, nous travaillons toujours ensemble." Sweets lui donna un regard qui lui disait qu'il était délirant et Booth savait qu'il avait raison.

"Regardez, vous ne pouvez pas casser quelque chose qui est déjà brisé." Dit-il simplement. "Quand à Maluku, Brennan s'est rendu compte que ce qu'elle avait fait était une erreur, et qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre avec vous quand elle est revenue. C'est ma conviction que vous étiez censé être l'homme qu'elle a finalement laisser entrer. Elle est revenue avec l'espoir de s'excuser et de recommencer et au lieu, vous êtes revenu avec Hannah. Sachant qu'elle était venue trop tard à déclenché la réaction forte qu'elle avait eu à l'affaire Eames. L'impact et la gravité de son choix l'a alourdi et elle s'est perdue pour un moment. Mais maintenant, elle a récupéré cette croyance initiale qu'il n'y a plus rien à perdre. Le Dr Brennan est capable de se donner totalement à Eric parce qu'elle croit qu'elle ne sentira jamais un sentiment de perte plus grand que celui qu'elle ressentait pour vous alors elle n'a pas peur d'être blesser par lui." Booth fixa Sweets, en essayant de s'imprégner de toute cette information.

"Alors vous dites essentiellement que Bones voulait refaire le point et si je n'étais pas venu à la maison avec Hannah, ça aurait pu être avec moi qu'elle serait si heureuse en ce moment?"

"Elle vous a dit qu'elle regrettait sa décision, non? Elle a fait un effort pour essayer de nouveau?" Dit Sweets.

"Ouais, mais j'étais, suis,' il se corrigea "avec Hannah." Sweets ne dit rien, laissant l'agent prouver son propre point. Booth se frotta les doigts contre ses yeux, essayant d'arrêter la douleur derrière eux de tous de cette conscience soudaine. " Mon Dieu, pas étonnant que Bones déteste la psychologie."

OOOOO

Booth sorti du bureau de Sweets et se dirigea immédiatement pour la sainteté de la sienne. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir avant de retourner dans l'humanité. Il était sur le point de sa porte quand il entendit sa voix derrière lui.

"Agent Booth?"

"Ouais?" Demanda-t-il, pas vraiment désireux de s'arrêter et de parler. Il se retourna et vit Eric. "Dr Stiles, à quoi dois-je le plaisir?" Dit-il, pas la peine de cacher l'agacement dans sa voix en le voyant à ce moment particulier.

'Je déteste vous déranger au travail, mais je ne sais pas à comment vous poser cette question sans que Bren le découvre." Il fit une pause. "Elle fait des cauchemars, ce qui n'est pas inhabituel pour quelqu'un dans sa position, je sais, mais ils semblent s'aggraver." Booth lui donna soudainement sa pleine attention. "Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'il y a derrière eux, hein?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Dit-il, se creusant la cervelle pour une explication. " Depuis combien de temps ça arrive?" Demanda-t-il.

"Depuis quelques semaines. Elle prétend qu'elle va bien, mais vous pouvez juste, garder un œil sur elle?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai utilisé toutes mes questions et maintenant je suis relégué à être surprotecteur."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, mais une fois qu'elle a monté sa garde ..." Dit Booth.

"Je sais." Dit Eric. Booth commença vraiment à avoir une haine irrationnelle de ces deux mots qui sortent de la bouche d'Eric.

"Ecoutez, Bones est ... compliquée, mais elle laisse toujours des gens entrer. Si elle commence à faire des plans pour aller sur un chantier de fouilles dans un pays étranger, alors vous pouvez paniquer." Eric ria.

"Je lui est déjà fait promettre qu'elle ne quitterait pas le pays sans me donner un avertissement de deux jours avant." Informa-t-il Booth avec un sourire. " Merci Booth."

"Je vous en prie." Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Oh, et merci de ne pas me faire le discours." Ajouta-t-il.

"Quel discours?" Demanda Booth.

"Vous savez, le même discours que tout le monde a décidé que j'avais besoin d'entendre à propos de briser son cœur et comment ils pourraient me tuer et utiliser la science pour s'assurer que personne ne trouve jamais mes restes." Il gloussa. "Vous êtes le seul dans le groupe qui ne m'ai pas menacé de me tuer en son nom et je l'apprécie." Dit-il. Booth le regarda intensément.

"Je suis son partenaire. Le discours va sans dire." Dit-il, la rage frémissante de sa récente conversation avec Sweets débordant à la surface. "J'ai tué pour elle, je suis mort pour elle. J'ai fait des choses à des gens qu'elle ne saura jamais juste pour la garder en sécurité." Il murmura sombrement. "Et si vous lui brisez le cœur, les fouines n'auront pas à se soucier de caser leurs petites expériences de science, parce que vous allez être disparu longtemps avant qu'ils ne savent même pas ce que vous avez fait. Avons-nous un compromis, Doc? " Demanda Booth. Eric juste le regarda.

"Juste une dernière chose." Dit-il avant qu'il se penche plus près pour murmurer à l'oreille de Booth. "De nous deux, je suis le seul avec la table rase, donc la prochaine fois que vous voulez donner un discours à propos de briser son cœur? Assurez-vous de regarder dans un miroir." Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée, et n'oubliez les reviews :D<strong>

**A Dimanche !**


	6. The Tension in the Familiar

**Bonjour, et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour tous vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir, et puis bienvenue à Nath, qui s'est enfin décidé à se joindre à nous. Et bah ce chapitre il est pour toi. Comme cadeau de bienvenue quoi :D**

**Et puis pour répondre ŕ vos reviens :**

**Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13 : Et voilà Dimanche avec un chapitre :D**

**Nath : Bah écoute, je sais pas :D Si je te dis ça, c'est comme si je te disais tous x)**

**Mel : Une nouvelle, c'est trop cool, et puis merci.**

**Low-BB : Ah ouais, ça c'est sûr, il empiète mais vraiment sur son terrain, mais bon c'est pour mieux faire les choses je pense.**

**BONES-NCIS : A toi d'en juger :D**

**Avrildemai : Ah non tu rêve pas x) Et puis tes comms me font rire :D**

**Arroganz : La voilà la suite, eh ouais ça fait mal, mais bon, il le méritais quoi :D**

**T'Pau : Je crois aussi, mais je suis sûr qu'il va se ressaisir :D**

**Allez bonne lecture :D**

**P.S : Je m'excuse pour les fautes, c'est le site qui changeait les lettres, c'est corrigé.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Six :<span>

"The Tension in the Familiar"

"Alors, du nouveau?" Demanda Booth tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'ordinateur d'Angela.

"Pas d'identité pour l'instant, mais je viens juste de commencer." Dit-elle. De son silence, elle pouvait dire qu'il y a avait quelque chose d'autre dont Booth voulait parler. "Et la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es assis à mon bureau?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Est-ce-que Bones a mentionné quelque chose sur les cauchemars qu'elle a?" Demanda-t-il en hésitant, comme si ce n'était pas son rôle d'être indiscret. La nature paisible de sa question était si inhabituelle de sa part, Angela se renversa dans son fauteuil pour examiner son visage.

"Elle fait des cauchemars?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, tu sais pourquoi? Normalement, elle aurait dit quelque chose comme ça, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment ..." Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer. "Peut-être quelque chose avec une affaire?" Suggéra-t-il, pour détourner le sujet de lui. Angela réfléchit pendant une minute avant de réaliser que ça pourrait déranger son ami.

"Oh mon Dieu." Réalisa-t-elle. "J'aurais dû voir ça plutôt." Dit-elle tout en secouant la tęte. "Grossesse." Elle se maudit. Booth attendit patiemment qu'elle continue. "L'affaire Sarah Thomas." Dit-elle. "Elle était détenue dans ce sous-sol pendant trois jours, dans l'obscurité, un sac sur sa tête, torturé."

"Ouais, mais qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec Bones?"

"El Salvador." Dit-elle. Booth haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas ce dont elle parlait. "2004?" Suggéra-t-elle, dans l'espoir de remuer sa mémoire. Il était clairement perdu alors elle décida de juste continuer avec l'histoire. "Bren était seule, travaillant sur une tombe et elle a été enlevée par un groupe de soldats salvadoriens qui voulait l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité sur les escadrons de la mort là-bas. Elle a été enfermée dans une prison avec un sac sur sa tête et torturée pendant trois jours."

"Elle ne m'a jamais dit ça." Dit-il en colère contre elle pour cacher quelque chose comme ça.

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a appris tous ces arts martiaux? Elle n'a jamais voulu se sentir de cette façon à nouveau. Bien sêr, elle a fini en partenariat avec toi alors elle a dû s'habituer à être enlevée." Dit Angela irritée. "J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi pendant cette affaire que je ne me suis pas aperçue qu'elle était celle qui était affectée."

"Aucune chance qu'elle me parle de cela?" Demanda Booth, sachant la réponse était probablement non.

"Tu devrais essayer." Dit Angela. "Elle te fait toujours confiance plus que quiconque." Le coeur de Booth se serra à son énoncé. Il avait été malade d'inquiétude qu'elle ne lui fasse plus assez confiance et maintenant, voici une preuve qu'elle avait encore confiance en lui.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver." Dit-il.

OOOOO

Booth frappa sur le chambranle du bureau de sa partenaire, ne voulant pas la déranger de son travail.

"Hey. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Avez-vous une minute pour parler?" Demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et il ferma la porte.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda-t-elle, en lui donnant toute son attention.

"Eric est venu me demander si je savais pourquoi vous aviez des cauchemars." Commença Booth. Elle replia instinctivement les bras sur sa poitrine, ne voulant pas en parler. "J'ai dit que je ne savais pas, mais Angela m'a juste dit sur ce qui s'est passé à El Salvador et maintenant les choses commencent à avoir beaucoup plus de sens." Dit-il.

"Vous avez discuté de moi avec tout le monde?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, mais je sais ce que peuvent faire des cauchemars à une personne si vous ne les gérez pas." Dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

"Maintenant, vous parlez comme Sweets." Dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ouais, mais je ne le suis pas. Alors, vous voulez en parler?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Dit-elle. "Je vais bien Booth, vraiment." Dit-elle un peu trop confiante à lui. "C'était il y a longtemps."

"Bones, vous avez été kidnappée dans un pays étranger, entourée par les squelettes des victimes qui avaient été dans cette position exacte où vous étiez. Le temps n'a rien à voir avec ça." Dit-il clairement, n'acceptant pas cette excuse. "Combien de temps avez-vous été détenue?" Demanda-t-il.

"Quelques jours, mais je pensais que c'était une semaine." Admit-elle à contrecoeur. Il hocha la tête en compréhension, se souvenant de son propre temps en captivité. "Ont-ils ..." Il s'arrêta, incertain de comment formuler ce qu'il allait demander. "Vous ont-ils fait du mal?" Demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

"Simplement des menaces verbales, de la peur." Dit-elle. "Quelques coups de poing ou coups de pied ici et là pour s'assurer que je les prenaient au sérieux, privation de nourriture et d'eau." Dit-elle. "La douleur physique ça allait, les paroles étaient pires." Il examina attentivement son visage pendant qu'elle parlait.

"Avez-vous eu un bon aperçu d'eux? Peut-être quelques noms?" Demanda-t-il. Elle eut un petit rire à sa tentative d'alléger l'atmosphre.

"Pourquoi, vous allez voler là-bas avec votre fusil de sniper?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai tué pour moins que ça" Dit-il au sérieux. Sa confiance dans sa déclaration la pris un peu au dépourvu.

"N'avez-vous pas assez de criminels à gérer dans votre propre pays?" Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle roula des yeux.

"Les méchants sont partout, Bones." Dit-il. "Même si ça semble juste comme si nous les attirions plus que la plupart des gens."

"Oui, mais votre juridiction ne réside que dans les Etats-Unis." Dit-elle avec un sourire. "Mais j'apprécie l'offre." Il hocha la tête.

"Si vous êtes sûre." Dit-il en se levant. "Mais juste pour que vous le sachiez, je n'ai aucun problème, comment l'avez-vous appelé une fois?" Il fit une pause théâtrale alors qu'il la vit froncer les sourcils, son cerveau de génie essayant de suivre sa pensée. "Oh, oui, 'Avoir les fédéraux derrière leurs culs." Dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Elle sourit et secoua la tête à la mémoire.

"Ça vous a ramené là-bas, n'est ce pas?" Dit-elle, fière d'elle pour sa grâce pour Angela dans son heure de besoin. "Et vous pensiez que je n'avais aucun charme."

"Je n'ai jamais dit cela." Dit-il, ses yeux s'agrandissant à son accusation.

"Eh bien vous l'avez sérieusement impliqué." Dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle le regarda vers le bas. Pendant un moment, c'était comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes à nouveau, se chamaillant à travers leurs plaisanteries familiéres. Booth réalisa la proximité entre eux le premier et se racla la gorge.

"Je devrais, vous savez, revenir maintenant que Angela travaille sur l'identification."

"Bien sûr". Elle le regarda alors qu'il revienne jusqu'à une distance raisonnable et beaucoup plus sûre. "Merci." Elle ajouta. "Vous savez, pour vérifier."

"Quand vous voulez." Dit-il avec un sourire en toute sécurité. "Je vous verrai plus tard." Il soupira alors qu'il marchait allègrement hors du laboratoire. Brennan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il disparut. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour revenir à leur ancien partenariat, elle avait oublié à quel point la tension sexuelle de leur relation pouvait être élevée. Elle devait faire mieux pour garder son contrôle. Elle avait Eric à qui penser maintenant. Elle fit une note mentale de faire mieux tandis qu'elle mélangeait les choses autour de son bureau, tentant de libérer les tensions qui étaient venues avec la conscience de soi retrouvée.

OOOOO

Booth claqua la porte de sa voiture alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le garage pendant une minute, en essayant de se refroidir. Ça avait été prés de deux ans depuis qu'il avait ressenti cela avec elle et soudain, il était juste à l'endroit où il avait commencé. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ce que se regard de défi dans ses yeux lui faisait, à quel point il voulait tout enlever de son bureau et la prendre sous lui? Il n'y avait pas eu des pensées d'autres personnes importantes, ou le fait qu'ils étaient dans son bureau aux parois de verre. Il n'y avait qu'elle, le regardant, le coeur battant sauvagement alors qu'ils participaient à une épreuve de force de volonté ... Et C'était vachement sexy. Il gémit sur lui-même alors qu'il frappa le volant une fois par frustration. Ce n'était pas la façon dont c'était censé se passer cette fois.

OOOOO

Booth franchit la porte de son appartement et rampa immédiatement à côté de Hannah sur le canapé.

"Salut." Dit-elle alors qu'il posa sa tête sur ses genoux comme un petit enfant. "Ta journée s'est très bien passée, hein?" Demanda Hannah, alors qu'il soupira.

"Je ne veux pas en parler." Dit-il. Hannah attendit quelques instants, le connaissant assez pour savoir qu'il était sur le point d'exploser d'information. "Disons que j'ai eu une rude journée et pour couronner le tout, je devais donner àEric le discours."

"Le discours?" Déclara Hannah, levant ses sourcils.

"Tu sais, le discours qui dit" je suis un tireur d'élite formé et si tu blesses ma partenaire, je vais utiliser cette formation sur toi."

"Ah, oui. Je suis familière." Dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je suis surprise que t'es pris si longtemps. Temperance m'a donné le sien le premier moment qu'elle m'a eu seule." Booth fixa sa copine avant de s'asseoir pour lui faire face.

"Bones t'as fait un discours?" Dit Booth impressionné par le souci de sa partenaire pour son bien-être.

"Bien sûr". Elle sourit. "Elle est ta partenaire aussi."

"Qu'as t elle dit?" Demanda-t-il avec une expression curieuse, mais d'insécurité sur son visage.

"Elle a dit que tu aimais avec cent pour cent de ton coeur et que si je n'étais pas certaine que je pourrais te donner cent pour cent du mien, je devrais rompre et courir avant de te blesser." Booth ne savait pas quelle partie de l'avertissement le gênait le plus: le fait que Brennan ait dit à Hannah de suivre son exemple ou le fait qu'il était connu pour aimer avec cent pour cent de son coeur. Autant qu'il adorait Hannah, il savait qu'il ne lui donnait pas cent pour cent actuellement.

"Et qu'as-tu dit?" Demanda-t-il, en se demandant comment elle réagirait à une telle déclaration.

"Je lui ai dit que je savais déjà ça sur toi et que j'avais parcouru la moitié du monde afin que je puisse te le prouver." Elle l'embrassa tendrement et Booth sentit sa tête au-dessus du brouillard. C'est pourquoi il l'aimait. Hannah avait la capacité de lui faire oublier tout le reste du monde, sauf elle, męme dans une zone de guerre, et ce soir, Booth avait besoin d'oublier.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée.<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews hein :**


	7. Gambling

**Bonsoir les coupains ! Je m'excuse lŕ aussi du retard, mais comme je l'ai dit dans l'autre fiction, j'avais une journée chargée, donc j'ai pas pu le mettre le matin !**

**En tous cas, voila la suite et bonne lecture !**

**Et merci pour tous vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.**

**Rhooooo, ce truc qui arrête pas de modifier les lettres m'énerve !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Sept :<span>

« Gambling »

"Tu as des nouvelles." Déclara Hannah alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'une Brennan rayonnante. Elle hocha la tête tandis que la serveuse apportait une tasse de café pour elle.

"Sweets et Daisy se sont enfuis." Brennan déclara scandaleusement.

"Non!" Dit Hannah, choquée. "Vraiment?"

"Oui. Ils ont appelé ce matin de Las Vegas."

"Je ne peux pas croire ça." Dit-elle.

"Nous non plus."

"Wow." Dit-elle, traitant l'idée. "Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que si jamais je me mariais, ça serait plus qu'une fugue amoureuse en ivresse à Las Vegas. Chose plus que probable car je me réveillerais en regrettant le lendemain matin." Dit Hannah avec un sourire narquois.

"Eh bien, au moins tu n'as pas à te soucier de t'enfuir à Las Vegas avec Booth." Dit Brennan.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Hannah tandis qu'elle posait son café.

"Eh bien, je sais que Booth a un niveau exceptionnellement élevé de discipline et qu'il se maintient hors des ennuis, mais à Las Vegas, tu peux pratiquement voir le joueur apparaître dès que tu descendrais de l'avion." Hannah regarda Brennan, ne sachant pas ce à quoi elle faisait référence. "Il a alors ce genre de regard fragile et inquiet à ce sujet et tu dois vraiment garder un œil sur lui." Enfin commençant à avoir l'image, Hannah fronça les sourcils. "Bien que, après toutes ses questions, il a beaucoup de relations là-bas. Il connaît tout le monde. En fait, si tu demandes, tu peux être en mesure de le convaincre de renoncer au grand mariage catholique qu'il a toujours voulu. Il connait un juge très amical qui je suis sûre serait prêt à célébrer la cérémonie." Dit-elle, comme si c'était effectivement une option viable.

"Hey!" Déclara Booth quand il arriva à la table. "De quoi on parle?" Demanda-t-il.

"Nous étions en train de discuter la fuite de Daisy et de Sweet." Dit Hannah rapidement, en espérant que Brennan ne ferait pas sauter sa couverture.

"Quoi?" Dit Booth, choqué.

"C'est vrai." Dit Brennan avec un sourire. "Notre bébé canard a volé du nid." Elle sourit.

"Je n'irais pas aussi loin pour l'instant." Dit Booth, sachant le penchant de Sweets à lui demander des conseils adulte. "Qu'est-ce que qui entre vous les fouines l'a fait fuir?" Dit Booth. "Pour une fois, est ce que l'un de vous pourrait avoir une véritable cérémonie?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que la première tentative d'Hodgins et Angela a gâché pour tout le monde." Dit Brennan avec un sourire. "Ils ont été interrompus par le département d'État." Expliqua-t-elle à Hannah. "D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus personne dans le laboratoire en dehors de Wendell et Cam." Dit Brennan.

"Qu'en est-il de toi, Tempérance? N'as-tu jamais pensé ŕ te marier?" Dit Hannah avec un coup de pouce à son égard.

"Oh non, tu ne veux pas entrer dans cette conversation avec elle. Bones ne croit pas au mariage." Dit Booth, en totale confiance.

"Je comprends. Je ne suis pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée moi-même." Hannah convint. Brennan leva les yeux en état de choc devant les propos d'Hannah et regarda immédiatement Booth pour jauger sa réaction suite à sa déclaration avant de retourner son attention à Hannah.

"Les aspects traditionnels du mariage n'ont pas de sens." Dit-elle. "Mais je comprends le désir de passer le reste de ta vie avec quelqu'un." Dit-elle, Booth la regarda avec surprise.

"Et Eric comprend?" Demanda Hannah.

"Il croit que l'on doit prendre l'amour un jour à la fois. S'il t'arrive de regarder ton couple dans cinquante ans et que vous êtes toujours ensemble, alors ça doit être destiné à perdurer. Si tu te réveilles un matin et ne veux plus essayer, alors vous pouvez tous les deux vous en aller, sachant que vous aviez quelque chose de beau un jour." Booth la regardait si attentivement qu'elle pouvait sentir ses yeux brûler sa peau.

"C'est incroyable." Dit Hannah. "Tu es une femme chanceuse, Tempérance."

"Oui. Je le suis." Elle sourit, le sourire sur son visage fit tourner l'estomac de Booth. Angela se précipita par la porte d'entrée et s'assit à côté de Brennan.

"Oh mon Dieu. Je viens d'entendre. Sweets et Daisy?" Elle sourit. "Nous devons absolument leur faire une fête de réception."

"Et c'est notre signal pour quitter." Booth se leva.

"Pourquoi? Tu viens d'arriver." Souligna Hannah.

"Angela, plus planification de fête égal à courses et je ne veux pas être là quand elle commencera à distribuer les tâches." Dit-il.

"Eh bien, j'aime planifier les fêtes. Fait moi savoir comment je peux aider." Déclara Hannah avant de se lever avec Booth.

"Génial!" Elle se tourna vers Brennan. "Donc ma première pensée était le karaoké, mais j'ai besoin de ta permission." Dit Angela alors qu'elle grimaça.

"Pourquoi tu as cette tête là?" Demanda Brennan. "Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de ma permission pour planifier une fête?"

"Eh bien, la dernière fois que nous sommes tous allés chanter, ça ne c'est pas très bien fini." Dit Angela.

"C'est bon pour moi." Dit Brennan.

"Tu es sûre?" Demanda-t-elle ŕ nouveau.

"Oui. Je sais que Sweets aime beaucoup le karaoké." Elle sourit. "Je pense que cela est une bonne idée."

"Bon." Angela sourit alors qu'elle examina le visage de Brennan. "Pourquoi as-tu ce regard sur ton visage?"

"Quel regard?" Demanda Brennan.

"Ce regard." Dit-elle alors qu'elle pointant visage de son amie. "Tu veux des conseils, mais tu ne sais pas comment le dire." Dit-elle. "Ce qui est entre nous, c'est le nôtre." Dit-elle, sachant bien ŕ la fois l'expression et le regard.

"Hannah et moi parlions et elle ne connaissait pas le problème de jeu de Booth." Déclara Brennan, en suspens. "Cela devrait être quelque chose qu'il partage avec elle, non?" Elle demanda. Angela se renversa dans son fauteuil et soupira.

"Je l'espère."

"Et elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle croyait en le mariage." Brennan ajouta. "C'est tout ce que Booth a toujours voulu. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai rejeté. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ça, et maintenant ..."

"Tu ne penses pas que Hannah puisse lui donner ça aussi." Angela termina la phrase pour elle. Brennan hocha la tête. "Pauvre Booth."

"Je ne peux pas aborder le sujet avec l'un d'eux parce que je suis trop proche de la situation."

"Non, absolument pas." Convint Angela. "Il va juste avoir à le découvrir lui-même. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle va changer d'avis après un certain temps."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé à nouveau." Brennan soupira.

"Je sais." Angela se pencha et lui tint la main. "Tu es une bonne amie, Brennan. Il le sait."

OOOOO

Eric sourit tandis que Brennan sortait de son bureau au moment où il allait entrer.

"Salut." Dit-elle avec un sourire et un baiser. "Comment était ta journée?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Mieux maintenant." Dit-il avec un soupir. "Et la tienne?"

"J'ai découvert que Sweets et Daisy se sont mariés à Las Vegas ce week-end."

"Vraiment? Une fugue, hein?" Elle hocha la tête.

"Angela leurs planifie une fête vendredi soir si tu veux venir en tant que mon invité." Elle sourit.

"Je pense que je parviendrai à le faire." Dit-il. "Informelle, formelle, quel est le plan?"

"Informelle." Elle dit alors qu'elle montait dans sa voiture. "Ça va être une soirée karaoké." Eric se stoppa avec sa main sur la clé dans le contact, mais ne démarra pas la voiture. Il se tourna pour la regarder comme si elle était folle.

"Karaoké?" Il leva les sourcils. "Est-ce une bonne idée?" Il devait lui demander.

"Certes, la dernière fois ça ne c'est pas bien passé, mais la probabilité de quelque chose comme ça se passe est encore très minime." Elle dit, devenant clinique pour couvrir ses propres insécurités.

"Bon point." Dit-il alors qu'il démarra finalement la voiture.

"De plus, pour être du bon côté, Angela va prendre une pièce privée cette fois." Dit-elle.

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre." Dit-il avec un sourire.

OOOOO

Hannah s'assit à côté de Booth sur le canapé, totalement prête à regarder n'importe quel sport qui était ŕ la télévision, mais les mots de Brennan de plus tôt dans la journée la lancinaient.

"Hé, j'ai une question." Dit-elle.

"Tu dis ça, mais tu es une journaliste. Je sais que tu en as plus d'une." Il la taquina comme il la regarda.

"Brennan et moi parlions aujourd'hui de Sweets et Daisy et elle a, en quelques sortes insinué que toi et Vegas ne vous entendaient pas si bien." Dit-elle, ne voulant pas l'offenser. Il regarda vers le bas et éteint le téléviseur avec un soupir.

"On peut dire ça." Dit-il.

"Tu peux approfondir?" Demanda-t-il.

"Quand je suis sorti de l'armée, je suis allé directement à Las Vegas. J'avais 35 dollars dans ma poche et je suis sorti le lendemain matin avec dix mille." Il sourit. "Le lendemain j'avais tout perdu. Quand je suis arrivé à Washington, c'était installé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment arrêté jusqu'à ce que je commence à travailler avec Bones." Dit-il.

"Alors tu es réformé maintenant?" Demanda Hannah.

"Absolument." Dit-il. Elle prit dans ses informations. "Écoute, c'est quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a longtemps. Je n'étais pas complètement noyé en ça, comme cette première nuit à Las Vegas, mais c'était assez mauvais qu'il a affecté mon attention sur autre chose. Je pensais que je l'avais sous contrôle. Cam savait mieux. Elle était le coroner de New York à l'époque mais elle était ŕ Washington pour la remise d'un vieux dossier qui était maintenant sous notre juridiction. Ce fut son idée que je m'associe avec Bones, tu savais ça? " Demanda-t-il. Hannah secoua la tête. "Après dix minutes à Washington, elle pouvait dire que j'étais toujours un gâchis et elle continua à me piquer jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que j'avais besoin d'obtenir de l'aide. Après avoir fini ce premier cas avec Bones, j'ai commencé à aller aux réunions. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus besoin."

"Qu'est ce que je dois encore savoir?" Demanda Hannah alors qu'elle le regardait. Booth baissa les yeux vers elle, son estomac retournait.

"Hannah ..."

"Ne te méprends pas. J'aime que tu sois entouré par des gens qui t'aiment et te connaissent si bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir laissée dehors dans le noir parfois. Je ne veux pas être la seule femme dans ta vie qui ne sait pas ce qui se passe. "

"Ces choses prennent du temps ŕ apprendre. Je sais que je suis une personne privée et que je ne sais pas exactement m'ouvrir. Je connais Cam depuis vingt ans. J'ai passé chaque instant réveillé avec Bones pour les six dernières années et, même alors, la seule raison qu'ils connaissent, c'est parce qu'ils étaient la quand j'allais à travers ça. Sinon, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai annoncé. Je ne veux pas que tu vois toutes ces cicatrices, pas maintenant. "Il dit tranquillement.

"Je veux que tu me fasse confiance." Dit-il.

"Je te fais confiance, mais il va me falloir un moment pour te permettre de voir ses parties de moi. Je les cache pour une raison. Mon passé, ce n'est vraiment pas beau, Hannah." Il admit tranquillement.

"Rien de ce que tu dis ne me feras penser moins de toi." Lui dit-elle.

"Tu promet?" Demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête comme elle l'embrassa.

"Je promets."

OOOOO

C'était un beau samedi matin et Brennan et Eric faisaient leur randonnée du matin dans les bois. Brennan dû admettre qu'elle était fière d'elle-même pour s'éloigner du travail, dont normalement elle ne le ferait jamais ŕ proximité d'un délai de livre. Eric les conduisait jusqu'à une colline quand elle entendit un bruissement venant des buissons à côté d'elle. S'arrêtant pour enquêter, elle regarda dans le feuillage.

"Eric, regarde!" Déclara Brennan tandis qu'elle partie à travers les arbres. Eric s'arrêta assez longtemps pour faire demi-tour et de voir sa petite amie s'éloignait dans les bois épais.

"Où est-ce que tu ...?" Il soupira de frustration tandis qu'il s'en allait après elle. La rattrapant enfin, il commença à la gronder. "Bren, tu ne peux pas simplement partir pour chasser des bruits étranges dans les bois seule."

"C'est juste un chien. Regarde, il est blessé." Dit-elle tandis qu'elle approchait pour examiner la coupure sur la jambe du chien blessé.

"Stop." Il commanda tandis qu'il étendit son bras pour la tirer en arrière. "Tu ne sais pas où cette chose a été." Elle se tourna vers lui. "Il pourrait être malade."

"Il ne l'est pas."

"Es-tu un vétérinaire?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, mais je touche des corps en décomposition sur une base quotidienne." Le lui rappela-t-elle.

"Ouais, avec des gants." Il lui rappela à son tour. "Viens."

"Mais il est gentil. Regarde dans ses yeux, tu verras. De plus, il a besoin de notre aide." Lui dit-elle. Eric n'était pas habitué à voir Brennan supplier pour quelque chose, en fait, il était assez certain que ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais elle était très bonne dans ce domaine.

"Très bien, nous pouvons le mettre à l'arrière de la voiture." Dit-il à contrecœur. "Nous allons l'emmener à un refuge et ils pourront s'occuper avec lui."

"Merci." Dit-elle alors qu'elle levait le chien lentement.

OOOOO

Après la route de trente minutes vers le refuge le plus proche, Brennan avait pris sa décision.

"Je veux l'adopter." Décida-t-elle.

"Bren, nous avons été ici dix minutes." Souligna-t-il. "Il pourrait effectivement avoir un propriétaire quelque part."

"Un propriétaire qui le laisse courir librement, sans tatouage ou collier dans les bois." Dit-elle, ne le croyant pas. Eric roula des yeux. "J'ai toujours voulu un chien. Je vais enfin le faire."

"Un berger allemand? Tu te rends compte que tu as seulement un appartement de deux chambres."

"Je sais que c'est irrationnel d'avoir un fort attachement à un animal que je viens de rencontrer, mais c'est lui." Dit-elle. "Je le sais." Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, elle souhaita qu'elle ait parlé différemment. La dernière fois que ces mots avaient été prononcés en sa présence, les choses avaient fini très différemment. Eric soupira.

"Je ne vais pas arriver te faire changer d'avis, hein?"

"Non" Dit-elle. "Mais tu as été très courageux d'essayer." Elle lui sourit. Le vétérinaire amena le chien avec une laisse et le remit à Brennan.

"Comment allez-vous le nommer?" Le vétérinaire demanda. Sentant encore l'élancement de ses commentaires précédent, elle pensa une seconde.

"Edmond." Dit-elle alors qu'elle caressa les oreilles du chien.

"Pourquoi Edmond?"

"D'après Edmond Locard." Dit-elle simplement. "Il a formé la première règle de base de la criminalistique."

"Laquelle?" Le vétérinaire demanda, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de savoir.

"Chaque contact laisse une trace."Dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle frottait les oreilles du chien.

OOOOO

"Edmond?" Demanda Angela. "N'es-tu pas censé nommer un chien avec un nom normal, comme Fido?" Taquina Angela. Booth pris une certaine satisfaction de savoir qu'il n'était pas la seule personne saine d'esprit dans la salle quand il s'agissait de nommer un chien.

"Il est nommé après un scientifique." Défendit Brennan.

"Attendez, vous avez nommé votre chien après une fouine morte." Clarifia Booth.

"Quelle fouine morte?" Demanda Cam quand elle entra dans la pièce.

"Edmond Locard." Expliqua Brennan.

"Tu as appelé ton chien d'après Edmond Locard?" Dit Cam, en sachant exactement pourquoi elle avait choisi le nom. Elle jeta un regard vers Brennan et Booth sciemment vit le regard entre les deux femmes. Il fit une note mentale de parler à Cam du sujet une fois qu'il l'aurait seule. "Je pense que c'est un nom parfait." Dit-elle alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le bras de Brennan.

"Merci." Brennan sourit triomphalement. "Voyez, Cam a compris. Maintenant tout le monde dehors, j'ai un chapitre à finir." Dit-elle, mettant tout le monde hors de son bureau afin qu'elle puisse poursuivre son travail.

"Cam." Booth la pourchassa. "Quel était le problème avec le nom du chien?" Demanda Booth, tandis qu'il la suivait à son bureau.

"La première règle d'Edmond Locard de la médecine légale est 'Chaque contact laisse une trace'." L'informa. Booth fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. "Allez Seeley, même toi tu devrais reconnaître qu'elle a nommé son chien Edmond à cause de toi."

"A cause de moi?" Dit Booth.

"Oui, tu as été le contact qui a laissé la trace dans sa vie." Dit-elle. "Tu lui as appris que les gens peuvent nous toucher et laisser une marque permanente. Elle pourrait avoir appris la règle dans un manuel, mais tu lui a appris comment l'appliquer au monde réel en dehors du laboratoire." Dit Cam. "C'est sa façon de dire qu'elle reconnaît les leçons que tu lui as appris." Booth ne savais pas quoi dire. Il se tenait là, traitant ce que Cam lui avait dit.

"Hey Booth!" Angela l'appela de son bureau, perturbant le moment. "Tu as une minute?" Demanda-t-elle. Booth voulait sortir du bureau de Cam donc il hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir et partis vers celui d'Angela.

"Tu as appelé?" Demanda-t-il, secrètement reconnaissants de la distraction.

"La réception de Sweets et Daisy va être le vendredi. Nous faisons un karaoké." Dit-elle. "Si tu n'as pas envie d'être là, je comprends tout à fait, mais ..."

"Non, non. C'est bien." Lui assura-t-il, avant qu'il ne sache si oui ou non ça l'était réellement. "Tout le monde est d'accord pour ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je l'ai mis au clair avec Brennan. Tout le monde a convenu que si elle était d'accord, c'était d'accord pour eux."

"Oh, c'est bon alors." Dit-il. "Je crois que je vais te voir le vendredi alors." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Booth?" Angela l'empęché de repartir. "Si jamais tu veux parler de quelque chose, tu sais que je suis ici pour toi, hein?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je sais que je suis la meilleure amie de Brennan et que c'est mon travail de prendre soin d'elle, mais je suis ici pour toi aussi." Dit-elle. Booth la regarda interrogateur.

"Merci." Dit-il. "Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ils ont eu un chien." Dit-elle. "Ensemble." Elle ajouta. "C'est un pas énorme pour elle, plus grand que d'emménager avec quelqu'un. Elle est engagée à prendre soin d'un autre être avec quelqu'un." Elle lui fit remarquer. "Je veux juste que tu saches que aussi heureux que je le suis qu'elle est heureuse, je ne suis pas exactement ravie à l'idée qu'elle commence enfin la vie qu'elle était censée avoir avec toi avec quelqu'un d'autre. La mauvais quelqu'un d'autre." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Ang ..." Commença-t-il, mais elle leva sa main.

"Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Je ... Je voulais que tu saches que si je dois choisir entre vous deux, je vais toujours te choisir." Elle lui fit savoir. Booth soupira tandis qu'il quittait le bureau d'Angela. Elle avait raison. La relation d'Eric et Brennan progressait plus rapidement que quiconque l'avait imaginé et avoir un chien ensemble signifiait un niveau d'engagement qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à personne avant, y compris lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne fin de soirée ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews hein !<strong>


	8. Karaoke Nights

**Hello guys ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Et puis y a Bones qui est revenue ! Mon dieu, le meilleur épisode de tous les temps ! J'ai faillit hurler en le regardant, surtout à 2h du mat, c'est pas très agréable avec tous le monde qui dort ! Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment vous ?**

**Et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Huit :<span>

"Karaoke Nights"

"Hé, avant d'aller là-dedans, je dois faire la petite amie protectrice et te demander si tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça." Dit Hannah.

"Je vais bien." Promit Booth. "Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de quoi que ce soit après qu'on m'ait tiré dessus. C'était beaucoup plus traumatisant pour les gens qui pensaient que j'étais mort." Il lui assura. "Ils sont ceux pour qui je suis inquiet." Hannah savait qu'il signifiait Brennan.

"Ok, mais si tu veux partir ..." Dit-elle.

"Je te le ferai savoir." Il lui donna un rapide baiser avant de faire leur chemin du retour dans la chambre privée qui était déjà remplie de scientifiques riant et se faisant des câlins. Sweets et Daisy avaient le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et étaient clairement déjà dans leur phase lune de miel. Angela avait acheté un gâteau et il était assis dans le coin de la salle, attendant d'être éventré.

"Félicitations gamin." Dit Booth tandis qu'il serra la main du psychiatre.

"Merci Booth." Dit-il.

"Venez vous deux, c'est le temps de commencer la soirée." Angela dit avec un sourire alors qu'elle poussait Daisy vers la scène.

"Ooh! Est ce que c'est Lime in Da Cononut "? Demanda Hannah avec un sourire.

"Oh, ma réputation me précède." Sweets sourit à Booth. "Mais non, Daisy a fait la première sélection. C'est 'Faithfully' par Journey. Depuis son retour de Maluku, c'est un peu notre chanson." Dit-il avec un sourire mouillé alors qu'il s'éloignait. Le tout était écœurant et doux, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux du bonheur du couple. Ensuite, ce fut Hodgins et Angela qui chantèrent 'I've Got You Babe". Vers la fin de leur duo, Brennan se pencha et posa à Eric une question.

"Tu veux chanter une chanson avec moi?"

"Ouais, si tu es à la hauteur." Dit-il. "Quelle chanson as-tu en tête?"

"Nous allons laisser Angela choisir." Dit-elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Angela pour lui parler. "J'ai besoin d'un duo." Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai ce qu'il te faut." Angela sourit. Eric prit une dernière gorgée de sa bière et se dirigea vers la scène.

"Qu'est ce qu'on chante?" Demanda-t-il.

"'Don't go breaking my heart'" Chuchota Angela dans son oreille.

"Allez Doc!" Les stagiaires applaudirent.

"Lâche-toi, Dr B." Hodgins dit avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'il lui tendit son micro. La musique commença et Booth soudainement se sentit vidé alors qu'il se rappelait comment il avait été heureux la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu chanter. C'était un spectacle rare de la voir se laisser aller, mais quand elle le faisait, elle le faisait à cent pour cent, tout comme elle faisait tout.

"Ok, ne me juge pas, mais j'aime vraiment cette chanson!" Admis Hannah avec un sourire, mais l'attention de Booth était sur la scène. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que leur langage corporel était proche, mais pas aussi proches que leur récent déménagement semblerait. Une fois le duo terminé, tout le monde applaudit.

"Cam, c'est à toi." Dit Angela.

"Non."

"Le chemin au cœur de la femme est par Bruce Springsteen." Cria Booth. Angela savait quoi faire. Elle choisit la chanson "Glory Days" et quand la musique a commencé à jouer, Booth sourit plus à Cam.

"Tu vas laisser passer la chance de chanter une de tes chansons préférées?" Il sourit.

"Oui." Dit Cam, en secouant la tête.

"Non!" Hannah fronça les sourcils. "Fais-le Cam!"

"Camille!"

"Seeley, je le pense." Booth monta sur scène et s'empara du micro.

"I had a friend was a big baseball player, back in high school." Il commença à chanter r à Cam avec un sourire méchant sur son visage.

"Il va massacrer ça exprès, hein?" Dit-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers Angela.

"Si tu ne le rejoint pas? Ouais." Elle hocha la tête. Cam soupira et marcha sur scène. Tout le monde applaudit victorieusement, alors qu'elle commença à chanter avec Booth.

OOOOO

Alors que sur scène Wendell et Angela chantaient 'Twist and Shout', Booth ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de regarder le visage heureux de Brennan. La voir s'amuser véritablement fit son cœur déborder momentanément. Il étendit la main et la poussa délicatement pour obtenir son attention.

"Vous vous amusez." Il dit dans un murmure.

"Oui, je m'amuse." Elle répondit avec un petit sourire. Et pendant une minute, c'était comme si tout était comme c'était autrefois. Elle, penchée en conspiration contre lui alors qu'ils se passaient des secrets fait pour eux seulement, et lui souriant tandis qu'il venait avec un plan terrible, mais brillant.

"Vous savez, si cela était il y a un an, je vous aurais demandé si vous vouliez aller là-bas et chanter 'Hot Blooded' avec moi." Dit Booth. Brennan s'arrêta et le regarda pendant une seconde.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une chanson appropriée à chanter pour nous deux, étant donné notre situation actuelle." Elle murmura en retour.

"Ouais, vous avez raison." Il dit tous en se renversant dans son fauteuil, se laissant aller.

"D'autre part, c'est notre chanson." Elle céda avec un petit sourire. Booth se pencha en arrière à nouveau, un sourire sur son visage. "Pensez-vous que ça dérangerait Hannah?"

"Nah, elle comprendra. Qu'en est-il d'Eric?"

"Pas du tout." Il lui sourit.

"Attendez. Nous allons vraiment faire ça?" Il lui demanda, tandis qu'elle se leva.

"Je le ferai. Allez-vous vous joindre à moi?" Elle demanda alors qu'elle prit une gorgée de la tequila en face d'elle, le goût de leur premier baiser s'infiltrant dans le centre de la mémoire de son cerveau.

"Oui m'dame." Dit-il, en prenant une gorgée lui aussi et marcha jusqu'à la scène. Elle la composa et dès que la musique commença à jouer les anciens membres de l'équipe se coincèrent. Ils savaient tous ce qui allait arriver. Les internes, Hannah, et Eric tous regardèrent dans la chambre de surprise à l'agitation.

"Est ce que tu essayes de tenter le sort?" Cam cria à Booth. Il sourit juste et tourna son attention vers Brennan, qui était déjà an train de trembler au rythme de la musique. "Il va se faire tuer à nouveau." Elle dit au reste de la table, mais le sourire sur son visage dit à Hannah simplement combien elle était heureuse de voir l'homme sur scène avec Brennan.

_**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**_

Booth et Brennan chantèrent le refrain ensemble, l'air de la guitare et les pas de danse étonnamment intacte après une année sans être fait. Après cinq années à chanter la chanson ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir les uns les autres pour savoir qui allait faire quoi et quand. Booth prit le premier couplet, sans discussion.

_**You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind**_

_**Honey you oughta know**_

_**Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line**_

_**I wanna know what you're doin' after the show**_

Brennan chanta juste après sa partie préférée. Ça lui rappelait toujours sa déclaration confiante dans le taxi durant toutes ces années.

_**Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous**_

_**Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew**_

_**That's why I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, hot blooded**_

_**Booth smiled as he came in next.**_

_**If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night**_

_**Shall I leave you my key?**_

_**But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign**_

Il tourna son attention vers Angela momentanément pour lui chanter la ligne suivante.

_**Tell me, are you hot, mama? You sure look that way to me**_

Brennan sourit à Booth alors qu'elle chantait les paroles directement à lui.

_**Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call you bluff?**_

_**Booth pris la ligne suivante.**_

_**Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?**_

_**Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**Feel the fever burning inside of me**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot**_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux d'entre eux tombent dans une sorte de boucle temporelle qui entourait la scène. Ils étaient de retour à l'ancien partenariat "Booth et Bones", et personne d'autre n'existait. Hannah et Eric regardaient de loin, à la fois fasciné par la connexion dont ils étaient finalement tous deux témoins. Eric savait que c'était la manière ça devrait être, mais Hannah était prise beaucoup plus au dépourvu par la connexion. Eh bien, la connexion et les mots qu'elle lui chantait de manière si séduisante.

_**Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?**_

_**Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who**_

_**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**_

_**Hot blooded, every night**_

_**Hot blooded, you're looking so tight**_

_**Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild**_

_**Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child**_

_**Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high**_

_**Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy**_

_**Hot blooded, you're making me sing**_

_**Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing**_

La chanson terminée, chacun sentit le changement dans la salle alors que le couple descendit de la scène. C'était comme si la pièce manquante du puzzle était enfin tombée en place. Angela était presque en larmes de bonheur quand Hodgins enveloppa un bras autour d'elle.

"Ca va?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je sais que c'est juste les hormones, mais il y a plus d'un an depuis que les choses ont été si ..."

"Bien." Termina Hodgins pour elle. Hannah entendit les paroles et regarda le duo faire un « High Five ». Eric regarda Hannah, silencieusement sentant sa douleur. Au moins il était entré dans la relation en sachant où il se trouvait. Elle avait l'air comme si elle venait juste de connaître un secret que tout le monde savait.

"Ouais." Elle sourit à la paire. "Je veux leur demander dès maintenant." Elle dit.

"Maintenant?" Angela hocha la tête. "Qu'est-il arrivé de laisser Daisy et Sweets avoir leur nuit?" Angela secoua la tête.

"Maintenant." Elle dit.

"Ok, allons-y." Dit Hodgins comme il se leva et se dirigea vers les partenaires."Excellent travail vous deux." Il dit avec un sourire.

"Merci." Dit Brennan avec un sourire et un regard vers Booth.

"Écoutez, Jack et moi espérions que vous deux nous ferait l'honneur d'être les parrains de ce petit gars." Elle dit alors qu'elle plaça une main sur son ventre sans cesse croissant. Booth sourit.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais." Dit Hodgins avec un sourire. "Je veux dire, tu es bien fait pour le travail. Tu es déjà un père, tu es catholique, tu as toujours une arme sur toi." Il énuméra les qualités. "Être un parrain t'irait comme un gant."

"Mais seulement si vous voulez, ne vous sentez pas obligés." Ajouta Angela.

"Vous plaisantez? Je serais honoré." Dit-il tandis qu'il donna une accolade à Angela.

"Comme je le serais." Dit Brennan avec un sourire. "Bien que je ne suis pas religieuse, mais l'honneur reste le même." Dit-elle.

"Bon. Nous voulions simplement nous assurer que vous les gars étiez à la hauteur de challenge." Elle se tourna vers son mari victorieusement. "Nous avons officiellement un parrain et une marraine pour notre enfant." Hodgins sourit et l'embrassa avant de retourner à leur table.

OOOOO

"Vous, les gars, avez était bien ce soir." Dit Eric alors que Brennan pris place à côté de lui dans le stationnement. "C'est tout à fait une famille que vous avez construit vous-même."

"Merci. Je les aime." Elle sourit. Son téléphone sonna et il baissa les yeux vers elle. "Le travail?" Elle dit, connaissant la réponse.

"Ouais." Il soupira. "Je commence à vraiment haïr d'être un tel bourreau de travail." Il admit, comme elle se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Le moment était interrompu par plusieurs membres de son équipe sifflant tandis qu'ils trébuchèrent hors du club. Brennan s'arracha avec un petit sourire pour être capturé.

"Vous êtes tous virés." Elle cria en retour.

"Je devrais vraiment y aller." Dit-il. "Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ou chez moi?" Il demanda, un sourire malicieux apparaissant alors qu'il la tira plus proche de lui.

"Chez moi." Elle gémit. "J'ai un livre à finir d'ici la fin du mois et prendre soin d'un chien." Elle lui rappela. "Tu n'es pas le seul bourreau dans cette relation." Il l'embrassa une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure et lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Elle sourit alors qu'elle s'installait côté passager et atteignit la radio par habitude, en appuyant sur le numéro six pour sa station préférée.

"Oh, je ne les ai pas prédéfinies." Dit Eric. "Que cherches-tu?" Il demanda. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui dise.

"J'allais chercher." Elle couvrit, ne voulant pas lui faire savoir que c'était la voiture de Booth qui avait sa radio préférée enregistrée du côté droit de la radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît !<strong>

**Bonne journée !**


	9. The vexing in the Pretending

**Hello guys ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Neuf :<span>

"The vexing in the Pretending"

"Bonjour?" Dis Brennan alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement d'Eric.

"Hey, je suis content que tu sois ici."

"Tu voulais parler alors me voilà." Dit-elle.

"'Besoin de parler' est plus précis."

"Oh mon Dieu." Elle gémit, sachant qu'il allait devenir psychologique avec elle.

"Tu ne crois pas en Dieu." Il dit avec un petit sourire. Elle lui jeta un regard tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé.

"Ne changes pas de sujet." Dit-elle, en sachant exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire.

"Ok." Il soupira. "Nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant, hein?" Dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'il continue. "Eh bien, ces mois ont été incroyable. En fait, ils étaient tellement incroyables que je comptais te demander d'emménager avec moi." Dit-il. Elle fut choquée pendant un moment avant que la confusion ne se mette en place sur son visage.

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, 'comptais'?"

"J'ai été appelé la nuit dernière parce que j'ai eu l'offre d'un poste à l'UCLA dans leur programme de neuro là-bas." Il commença. "Mon patron a juste supposé que je le prendrais. Quand je lui ai dit que je devais y penser, je crois qu'il pensait que j'étais fou."

"Tu y penses?" Demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.

"Je sais que que c'est une occasion qui ne se présentera qu'une fois dans une vie pour moi, mais je pense que te rencontrer pourrait être la chance d'une vie tout aussi merveilleuse." Dit-il. Elle regarda ses mains. "Je pense que ce que toi et moi avons pourrait être incroyable." Dit-il. "Et je sais que tu ne déménageras jamais en Californie avec moi." Dit-il. "J'ai juste...je ne veux pas être un autre homme qui te promet le monde et ensuite se rétracte quand les choses deviennent compliquées." Dit-il tandis qu'il tenait sa main.

"Tu n'es pas cet homme." Dit-elle, sachant que c'était vrai.

"Mais la nuit dernière, alors que je pensais à ce que j'allais te dire, la seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était toi et Booth sur scène chantant "Hot Blooded"." Avoua-t-il. "Je ne veux pas être l'idiot qui laisse passer l'opportunité d'une vie pour une femme qui est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre." Dit-il à contrecœur. "J'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis avec toi, Bren. Si tu penses que tu peux voir que ça va quelque part, même si c'est un long chemin sur la route alors je vais rester." Lui dit-il. "Mais si tu ne peux pas, alors j'ai besoin de savoir."

"Quand tu dois te décider?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ils veulent que j'y sois dès que je peux. Dans les prochains jours, j'imagine." Elle hocha la tête.

"Et tu veux que je prenne la décision pour toi." Dit-elle.

"Non, je veux juste connaître tous les faits avant de prendre une décision." Dit-il. "C'est la chose rationnelle à faire." A ce moment, Brennan le regarda dans les yeux et savait sa réponse. Elle avait avait assez de rationalité dans sa propre vie.

"Tu devrais y aller." Dit-elle. "Si tu penses que c'est l'occasion, alors tu serais stupide de ne pas la prendre." Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, en pensant que ce serait sa réponse. Brennan regarda sa réaction, tout à coup sentant la culpabilité pour avoir commencer une relation avec lui en premier lieu.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle, pas sûr du pourquoi elle s'excusait, mais sentant le besoin de le dire.

"Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais." Il dit comme il la regardait. "Ou du moins je le croyais." Il sourit. "Mais tout le monde dans cette pièce pouvait voir que vous deux êtes toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre." Dit-il. Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, tu as tort. Booth aime Hannah." Eric secoua la tête. Elle ne prit pas la peine de nier ses propres sentiments.

"Il aime Hannah, mais il est amoureux de toi." Dit-il. "Après tout, tu ne te contentes pas de demander à quelqu'un de t'aimer pour le reste de ta vie et ensuite se retourner et tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre." Il répéta ses paroles de leur première rencontre et elle le regarda un moment.

"Je suis désolée." Elle répéta, cette fois parce qu'elle savait qu'elle poussait un autre homme bien hors de sa vie.

"Ne sois pas désolée. Tu l'aimes."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je souhaite ne pas l'aimer." Elle dit alors qu'une larme descendit le long de sa joue.

"Je sais." Dit-il. Elle le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois et l'embrassa.

"Je devrais y aller." Elle dit. Il hocha la tête alors qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux. Elle le serra étroitement.

"Prends soin de toi, Bren." Il chuchota.

"Toi aussi." Elle le laissa aller et se retourna sans regarder en arrière.

OOOOO

Brennan soupira en regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois tandis qu'elle rejouait le message sur son répondeur une fois de plus.

"Hey Bones, c'est moi. Écoutez, c'est le 85e anniversaire de Pops ce week-end et je comptais l'emmener pour un dîner de famille et il a dit qu'il n'allait pas venir à moins que vous ne veniez aussi. Nous allons nous réunir à 8h au resto de Gordon Gordon ce dimanche. Oh et n'oubliez pas vos chaussures de danse parce que vous savez combien Pops aime la piste de danse."

Elle regarda dans le miroir, trouvant la volonté de bouger. Elle ferait ça, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que de se vautrer et s'apitoyer sur son sort et sa solitude. Elle ferait ça pour Hank, qu'elle adorait et pour elle-même, parce qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui restent à la maison et s'apitoient. Elle avait fait ça depuis hier matin et elle refusa d'être cette personne plus longtemps. Vingt-quatre heures d'apitoiement était beaucoup. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se le rappeler dès maintenant. Elle atteignit la médaille de Saint Christophe sur sa commode et il l'attacha à son poignet. Elle passa un doigt sur le métal froid alors qu'elle l'examina. Ça lui rappelait Booth, mais là encore, qu'est ce qui ne le faisait pas?

OOOOO

Brennan entra résolument dans le restaurant, refusant de perdre le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé sur le chemin. Jared la vit en premier et siffla. Elle sourit et fit son chemin jusqu'à lui.

"Wow. Maintenant, c'est une robe." Dit-il alors qu'il lui donna une accolade.

"Merci." Brennan sourit, sachant que Booth lui avait souvent dit exactement la même chose. Autant ils détestaient l'admettre, ils étaient assez similaires.

"Il a raison. Tu as l'air fabuleuse." Dit Padmé. "Où est ton nouveau copain ce soir? J'espérais le rencontrer." Dit-elle.

"Il ne pouvait pas venir." Brennan dit poliment.

"Oh, c'est dommage." Padme fit la moue. "Hey, tu n'as pas encore vue Hank? Il avait peur que tu ne viennes pas." Elle ajouta avec un murmure.

"Bien sûr que je viendrais." Dit-elle. "Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça."

"Temperance!" Elle sourit au son de son nom et se retourna. "Amène ton jolie derrière par ici." Dit Hank avec un signe de la main. Booth regarda à travers la salle au son de son nom. Elle avait l'air superbe comme toujours et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'elle étreignait son grand-père étroitement.

"Bonjour, Hank." Elle dit alors qu'elle l'enveloppait dans une étreinte. "Joyeux Anniversaire". Dit-elle tous en lui remettant son présent. Il attrapa son poignet et l'approcha.

"Tu portes la médaille que je t'ai donné." Il sourit de la surprise.

"J'ai pensé que ça convenait." Elle dit avec un sourire.

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu m'as apporté?" Demanda-t-il en secouant la boîte.

"Tu dois attendre de l'ouvrir pour le savoir."

"Je suis âgé de 85 ans, si j'attends, je ne pourrais pas avoir la chance pour l'ouvrir." Il a dit alors qu'il déchirait le présent. Il siffla. "Un nouveau jeu d'échecs! Elles sont magnifiques." Il dit alors qu'il prenait une pièce et l'examinait.

"Je pensais que tu aimerais le montrer à tous tes amis." Elle dit avec un clin d'œil.

"Tu dois jouer le premier match avec moi." Lui dit-il.

"Je voudrais bien en profiter pour te mettre une raclée aux échecs." Dit-elle avec un sourire et un baiser sur sa joue. Il rit et la fixa avec stupéfaction.

"Mon petit-fils est un idiot. Tu le sais, hein?" Il lui demanda en lui tenant la main. Elle secoua la tête.

"Il ne l'est pas." Elle lui promit. "Il est le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais connu et il vous donne cent pour cent du crédit pour ça." Elle dit, en mettant sa main libre sur la sienne.

"Un jour, il va se réveiller et réaliser quel erreur colossale il a fait et quand il le fera, fait le travailler pour ça." Il lui dit. Elle soupira. "Je suis sérieux. Il ferait mieux de ramper sur ses genoux, des fleurs, du chocolat, tout le truc. Ne rend pas les choses facile pour lui."

"Tu es ignoble." Elle dit avec un petit rire.

" En parlant d'idiots, tu es seule ici." Il remarqua. "Quel genre de petit ami te permet de sortir de la maison ayant l'air comme ça et ne pas venir avec toi?"

"Un chirurgien." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Seeley!" Hank appela son petit-fils.

"Ouais Pops?" Demanda-t-il, comme il accouru vers eux.

"Danse avec Tempérance." Il sourit.

"Euh, ouais. Bien sûr." Il dit alors qu'il lui tendit sa main. Elle la lui donna à contrecœur tandis qu'elle jeta un regard vers Hannah, qui regardait alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse. Vendredi soir, Hannah n'avait pas semblé contente après leur petite performance et si c'était une raison suffisante pour Eric de s'éloigner de leur relation, Brennan pensa que danser avec Booth si rapidement à nouveau ne ferait pas beaucoup pour solidifier leur amitié naissante. Dès que Jared vit le regard inquiet que Brennan portait, il remit son verre à Padmé. Booth la conduisit sur la piste de danse et s'apprêtait à parler quand Jared lui frappa l'épaule.

"Puis-je te couper?" Jared demanda avec un sourire charmant. "Tu m'as bien dit que je pouvais avoir la première danse." Il dit, avec un regard complice à Brennan.

"Je te l'ai dit." Elle expliqua à contrecœur à Booth, qui, toujours gentleman, lâchait sa main. "Peut-être la prochaine." Elle comprit alors que Jared la menait loin de lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Désolé, je ne pouvais pas te regarder te torturer toi-même." Il admit, alors qu'il la tirait plus proche, sa main venant s'immobiliser sur le bas de son dos, tout comme Booth avait toujours fait. "De plus, j'aime regarder Seeley se tortiller. C'est bon pour lui." Il dit avec son sourire de petit frère. Brennan sourit en silence, alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer une fois. Alors que leurs mains revinrent ensemble, Jared pris le reflet de métal sur son poignet.

"Hey, nous avons la même." Il déclara tandis qu'il examina la médaille de Saint Christophe qu'elle portait. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé d'être toute en science et pas de religion?" Il demanda, comme il enveloppa encore son bras confortablement autour de sa taille.

"Hank me l'a donné quand je suis parti pour Maluku. Il a dit que même si je ne crois pas que ça me gardait en sécurité, ça pouvait être un rappel que des gens m'attendaient et me voulait à la maison encore, saine et sauve." Elle sourit. "Je la chérie pour sa signification personnelle et moins pour sa signification religieuse." Elle admit.

"Et ici, je pensais que Seeley et moi étions spécial." Il secoua la tête. "Tu sais ce que cela signifie? Tu as été officiellement marqué comme un membre du clan Booth maintenant." Il dit. "Hank ne va jamais te laisser partir." Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à sa déclaration. Quand il la regarda, il eu soudainement l'air inquiet. "Hey, tu vas bien?" Elle hocha la tête et lui serra la main dans l'appréciation de sa préoccupation. "Allons dehors prendre un peu l'air." Il l'escorta hors de la porte et elle soupira, en essayant de se calmer. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit.

"Merci." Elle dit avec un sourire et essuya les larmes de ses yeux, en espérant qu'elle ne salirait pas son maquillage.

"Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?" Il demanda.

"Je vais bien. Je suis désolé." Elle dit.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'y suis habitué. Padmé est une pleureuse spontanée parfois aussi." Il la taquina.

"Ouais, mais elle est enceinte et sous l'effet des hormones." Brennan dit avec un sourire. "Elle a une excuse valable."

"Comment tu sais ça?" Jared demanda, surpris. "Ok, tu dois garder ça secret pendant un moment, d'accord? Personne d'autre ne sait, pas même Seeley." Il demanda. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Brennan regarda le trottoir pendant une seconde avant de se tourner et le regarder.

"Eric n'est pas au travail. Du moins pas ici." Elle admit. Jared la regarda un instant et attendit qu'elle continue. "Il a été invité à diriger le programme de neurologie à l'UCLA. Nous avons rompu hier matin."

"Tempérance ..." Jared commença, ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais se sentit terrible pour elle et sa récente série de malchance en ce qui concernait l'amour.

«Non, c'est bon. Je lui ai dit d'y aller. Je voulais qu'il y aille." Elle répéta. "J'ai essayé pour que ça fonctionne, j'ai vraiment essayé. Je voulais une seconde chance, mais si ce n'était pas une deuxième chance avec Booth alors ça n'a pas d'importance." Elle réalisa. "Personne d'autre ne sait et je préférerais que ça reste comme ça. Je ne veux pas gâcher la fête." Il hocha la tête avant d'envelopper son bras autour de son épaule et la tirer à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Booth sortit à ce moment et vit sa partenaire et son frère sur le banc à quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas perturber la scène.

"Tu sais que nous avons officiellement l'une des plus étranges relations que j'ai jamais connu." Jared rit, brisant l'ambiance. Il secoua la tête comme elle éclata de rire, incapable de se contenir encore plus.

"Tout à fait ridicule." Elle dit avec un sourire. "Tu te souvient de la dernière fois que nous nous sommes assis comme ça?" Elle lui demanda, tandis qu'elle se levait.

"Regarde, Tempe. Tu embrasses bien, et tout, mais je suis marié et heureux." Il la taquina. Elle lui frappa le bras.

"Si tu continues à marcher le long de ce précipice, tu vas y tomber." Brennan murmura, lui faisant savoir qu'il était allé trop loin. Il rit à haute voix à sa déclaration, se souvenant de leur passé.

"Je crois que tu m'as écarté du gouffre la dernière fois." Il dit.

"Tu l'avais mérité. Tu étais un connard à l'époque." Elle dit sans vergogne. Booth sourit à lui-même.

"Ouch."

"J'ai dit à l'époque. C'était une déclaration qualifiée." Elle lui enseigna. "Maintenant, tu es le parfait gentleman. Merci de me sauver." Elle dit. L'estomac se Booth tomba. Elle avait besoin de sauvetage... de lui? "Après tout ce qui s'est passé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de pousser Hannah ..." Jared leva la main.

"Hey, dis pas plus." Il dit. "Peu importe ce qui se passe entre toi et mon grand frère, je veux que tu saches que Hank et Padmé et moi serons toujours là pour toi." Il promit. "Et si jamais tu en doutes, il te suffit de regarder ton poignet." Il dit comme il le tint pour qu'elle voie. Elle le fit momentanément puis secoua la tête.

"Non. Pas plus. J'ai assez pleuré ce week-end. Je refuse de le faire encore." Elle lui tendit son mouchoir avec autorité. "Nous allons revenir là-dedans, tu vas danser avec ta femme et je vais converser avec Hank et nous allons passer un bon moment."

"Oui m'dame." Jared dit alors qu'il se levait. Booth esquiva son retour dans le restaurant avant qu'ils ne puissent remarquer qu'il avait surpris leur conversation. Hannah venait tout juste de le trouver et il sourit alors qu'elle marchait vers lui.

"J'étais en train de te chercher. Gordon a dit que le dîner est prêt à être servi. J'ai été mis en charge de trouver tous le monde."

"Bien." Booth déclara alors que Jared et Brennan entrèrent dans le restaurant de nouveau. "Temps de manger." Il a dit à son frère avec un coup de main.

"Je vais aller le dire à Pops." Dit Jared se dirigeant vers Padmé et Hank. Booth vit les yeux rouges de Brennan et voulait lui poser des questions à ce sujet en privé, mais alors qu'il regardait Hannah, elle sourit simplement dans l'expectative. Du regard dans ses yeux, il était assez clair qu'elle n'allait plus laisser les deux partenaires seuls sans surveillance. Les mots de Brennan à propos de pousser Hannah commencèrent à avoir beaucoup plus de sens.

"Allons, le dîner commence à refroidir." Cria Hank au trio dans la porte. Brennan glissa rapidement entre le couple et s'assit à côté de Hank avec un sourire sur son visage. Hannah se retourna pour regarder Booth.

"Tu as entendu l'homme. Allons manger." Dit Booth alors qu'il escortait vers la table, en repoussant quel que soit la conversation qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée !<strong>


	10. The Plethora of Punches

**Hello guys ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai fait presque l'impossible pour vous mettre les chapitres comme promis, c'est un peu après minuit, mais bon. En pourchassant un réseau wifi qui disparaissait et réapparaissait à sa guise, en sachant que je n'étais pas chez moi pendant 3 jours, pour envoyer les chapitres à la correction. Moi je vous, y'a rien de mieux que d'être chez soi.**

**Et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix :<span>

"The Plethora of Punches"

Alors que les semaines s'enchainaient, Brennan avait fait un sérieux effort pour éviter Booth et tous les deux savaient pourquoi. Il avait trouvé des excuses pour ne pas aller boire un verre après le dîner et elle avait travaillé tous les midis. Finalement, les deux avaient réussi à réduire leurs relations à de simples collègues. Booth savait que l'absence de Brennan était devenue plus claire dans sa vie, Hannah se détendit et les choses étaient devenues moins tendues entre eux. Toutefois, il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment tenace que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie, une pièce du puzzle ne convenait pas. Alors qu'il jetait un regard sur Brennan, assise à son bureau, il savait quelle pièce manquait. C'était sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait repoussé avant et ça avait mal fini. N'était-ce pas il y a quelques mois qu'il avait juré de s'efforcer de rester son ami? Alors, pourquoi lui coupait-il la parole à nouveau? Une image d'un journaliste blonde avec un œil pour les détails sauta dans sa tête et il secoua l tête. Il ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre les deux, même si Bones était prête à s'effacer. Et en plus, elle avait quelqu'un maintenant aussi.

"Hey Bones, je ne vous ai pas entendu mentionner le nom d'Eric depuis un moment, comment ça marche?" Commença Booth, en essayant de faire un effort de petite discussion.

"Ca n'a pas ... fonctionné." Elle ajouta tout simplement, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. "On lui a offert une meilleure position en Californie et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça." Elle dit, le laissant comme ça. "Nous avons rompu après la soirée karaoké." Ses paroles lui firent savoir que l'offre d'emploi n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparés et le cœur de Booth se serra de culpabilité.

"Je suis désolée Bones." Il dit calmement, sentant tout à coup le besoin de s'excuser. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses sur la fête de Hank, ses confidences à Jared, son besoin de mettre une certaine distance entre les deux d'entre eux. Non seulement il avait ruiné leur propre relation, mais il avait saboté des choses dans sa nouvelle relation aussi. Quand ça la concernait, elle, il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre.

La tête de Brennan se leva finalement pour le regarder dans les yeux, surpris par ses tendres excuses. Ils avaient été si éloignés dernièrement que son soudain ton doux envoya une onde de choc à travers son corps. Elle avait oublié que ses paroles, son ton, pouvait la diviser en deux sur le moment. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à propos de lui qui la faisait sentir si exposée et vulnérable? Elle avait toujours été surprise par sa capacité à voir à travers elle, et maintenant, elle détestait le fait qu'il avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Se souvenant du fait qu'il avait toujours Hannah, elle mit toute son attention à nouveau sur les papiers en face d'elle.

"C'est bon. Je m'y suis habituée." Elle dit simplement. Booth était sur le point de répondre, quand Cam entra dans la salle pour discuter des plans de la Baby Shower d'Angela et Hodgins. Jurant son calendrier pour une telle conversation banale, il tint sa langue et médita ce que les mots de Brennan voulaient dire.

OOOOO

"Bon, j'ai les cadeaux." Booth déclara quand il entrait dans l'appartement. "Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour les envelopper car crois moi quand je te dis que je n'ai pas un talent naturel pour ça. Salut." Il fit une pause dans ses divagations pour embrasser Hannah.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fini par trouver?" Elle demanda.

"J'ai pris pour le petit homme ..." dit-il en ouvrant le sac "son premier uniforme du FBI." Il sourit avec fierté, voulant son approbation. "Hein? Qu'en penses-tu?" Elle prit le petit onesie noir de ses mains. Il avait le même le lettrage blanc du FBI sur la poitrine que l'ensemble des t-shirts de Booth. "De plus, ça va rendre Hodgins fou." Il dit avec un sourire.

"C'est parfait." Elle dit honnêtement alors qu'elle le lui prit et commença à l'envelopper dans du papier de soie que Booth avait également acheté.

"Je lui ai pris quelques autres trucs aussi. Certains jouets que Parker aimait étant gamin, tu sais, des trucs pour bébé." Il dit alors qu'il mit le sac sur la table.

"Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu allait autant t'investir dans tout cela." Hannah commenta tandis qu'elle plaçait le cadeau dans le sac de poudre bleu en face d'elle.

"Je suis le parrain du gosse, c'est mon boulot de le gâter." Il dit. "En plus, c'est le premier bébé alors tout le monde va un peu trop loin." Il admit. "Bien, tu ne l'a pas entendu de moi, mais la rumeur veut que Jared et Padmé soient les prochain sur la liste." Il dit.

"Vraiment?" Elle dit, surprise. "Qui a dit cela?"

"Bones. Elle sait toujours, parfois même avant les mères." Il dit avec un sourire fier, comme il enfila un grain de raisin dans sa bouche.

"Centrale de Bébé." Hannah dit.

"Tu le savais. Et comme étant le seul ayant une expérience de bébé dans la famille, j'ai été le guichet unique pour des conseils de bébé. C'est une sorte de plaisir étant le je-sais-tout pour une fois dans un groupe de génies."

"Tu tiens totalement ça au dessus de leurs têtes, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Hannah, un sourire sur son visage.

"Forever." Il sourit largement.

OOOOO

Quand Hannah repéra Cam et Brennan, elles étaient debout autour du bol à punch et passaient clairement un bon moment.

"Ok, je suis officiellement en cas de surcharge de bleu." Déclara Hannah alors qu'elle ramassa le mystérieux punch bleu et le renifla. "Mais Angela sait comment organiser une fête." Dit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée du punch et grimaça quand ça lui brûla le fond de sa gorge. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il contenait, mais ce ferait certainement l'affaire.

"C'est vrai." Dit Brennan avec un sourire. "Bien que Hodgins est très heureux que ce soit un garçon, donc il est en partie à blâmer pour tous les symboles bleus."

"Il n'est pas le seul." Dit Hannah. "Seeley adore être un parrain et le bébé n'est même pas encore là. Il a acheté tous ces jouets et vêtements."

"Ne laisse pas l'extérieur de grand sniper qui fait peur te tromper. Booth aime les bébés." Dit Cam. "Il devient totalement gaga quand il s'agit d'enfants."

"Avez-vous déjà pensé à avoir des enfants toutes les deux?" Hannah demanda aux femmes. Cependant, Cam, un peu éméchée, ne compris pas le sens de la question et présuma qu'elle était encore en train de parler directement à elle.

"Moi et Booth? Oh Dieu, non!" Cam se précipita pour la rassurer. "Nous n'avons jamais été aussi sérieux." Elle dit. "D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants. Et si je les avais voulu, je n'aurais pas été capable de trouver un meilleur père que Booth." Dit Cam dit un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, elle surprit le regard peinée sur le visage de Brennan et soudain réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit qui l'avait bouleversée. Elle avait complètement oublié le désir de Brennan d'avoir un enfant avec Booth.

"Je pense que j'en ai assez du punch. Je vais juste sortir." Brennan s'excusa tranquillement alors qu'elle laissait Hannah et Cam seule. Cam jeta un regard sur une Brennan qui disparut rapidement.

"Je pense que je vais la rejoindre." Dit Cam, courant à la poursuite de Brennan.

Hannah, désormais seule, décidé de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Booth voulait clairement plus d'enfants mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle était refusait plutôt catégorique. Selon tout le monde ces derniers temps, ne pas avoir des enfants avec lui semblait comme si elle le volait du but de sa vie. Cela allait provoquer quelques tensions dans leur relation et elle le savait. Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle entendit la voix de Cam au dehors de la salle de bains. Elle retourna rapidement dans la cabine afin qu'elle puisse entendre le reste de la conversation.

"Alors j'ai dit que si je voulais avoir des enfants, je n'aurais pas été capable de trouver quelqu'un de meilleur que Booth avec qui les avoir."

"Oh mon Dieu." La voix d'Angela parla. "Tu ne l'as pas dit."

"Je sais. Je me sens mal! C'était censé être un compliment, mais ..."

"Tu sais où elle est allée?"

"Elle est partie. Je n'ai aucune idée où elle pourrait avoir disparu." Cam se stoppa. "Comment aurais-je pu oublier qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir un enfant ensemble?" Elle demanda à Angela.

"Eh bien, la tumeur cérébrale de Booth a mis de l'ombre sur leur décision de procréer." Dit Angela. "Nous avons tous en quelque sorte oublié ce sujet après ça, notamment eux. Booth se réveillant en pensant qu'il était encore marié à Brennan a éliminé toute idée de ça. Puis vint la séparation aux deux extrémités opposées de la terre, conduisant Hannah à entrer dans l'image, puis Eric et maintenant avec Eric parti ... " Angela roula des yeux. "Eh bien, je ne peux même pas parler de silence radio qui se passe entre eux en ce moment." Elle soupira. "en tant qu'historienne autoproclamée de la saga de la relation de Booth et Brennan , même moi je me perds dans les détails parfois."

"Je sais, mais je devrais au moins essayer de la retrouver et m'excuser. As-tu une idée d'où elle aurait pu aller?" Angela y pensa quelques secondes.

"Tequila." Elle dit tout à coup.

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Cam confuse.

"Chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de pleurer sur Booth, elle boit de la tequila." Elle dit. "Tu te rappelles de la première affaire de l'équipe ensemble?"

"Gemma Arrington?"

"Ouais. Booth a dû virer Bren pour avoir frappé le juge fédéral dans le nez et il l'a fait sur une bouteille de ..."

"Tequila." Se rappela Cam, en sachant tout à coup exactement où Angela voulait venir. "La nuit de leur premier baiser." Tout avait un sens.

"A ce jour, le goût de la tequila lui rappelle Booth." Dit Angela.

"C'est poétique, je vais lui donner ça. Je connais le bar. Seeley avait l'habitude d'y jouer tout le temps avant qu'il soit dans le droit chemin. Je vais aller voir si je peux la trouver." Dit Cam. "Tu restes ici et tu t'assures qu'il ne réalise pas qu'elle est partie."

"Dieu, c'est la dernière chose que dont nous avons besoin maintenant."Convint Angela. "Vas-y. Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de renforts."

"Attends, tu as Booth et j'ai Brennan? Est-ce que ça ne sent pas comme couvrir leurs arrières?" Cam demanda.

"Bienvenue à l'équipe de Brennan." Angela frappa Cam sur l'épaule. "Peux-tu réussir plus que j'ai réussi pendant les six dernières années."

"Ouais, parce que l'équipe de Booth a été un tel succès." Dit Cam comme elle roula des yeux. "Je t'appelle quand je la trouve." Alors qu'elles quittèrent la salle de bain, Hannah lentement sortit de sa cachette. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais elle ne sait pas comment elle allait le faire. Elle fit son retour dans la fête et garda un œil sur Seeley. Comme elle fit un contact visuel avec lui, enfin, elle hocha la tête vers la porte arrière. Il fit rapidement son chemin à travers la foule et la suivit à l'extérieur.

"Hey, où étais-tu?" Il lui demanda.

"J'ai surpris une conversation et j'ai besoin de quelques réponses véridiques de toi." Elle dit.

"Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?"

"À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as embrassé Tempérance?" Elle demanda, ses yeux exigeants qu'il dise la vérité. Il soupira.

"Qui t'as parlé de ça?"

"Répondes aux questions Seeley." Elle demanda.

"Il y a un an." Il dit.

"As-tu déjà couché avec elle?" Demande Hannah.

"Non" Déclara Booth catégoriquement.

"As-tu déjà été amoureux d'elle?" Booth soudainement trouva très difficile de respirer.

"Hannah ..."

"Dite-moi la vérité Seeley."

"Oui." Il dit, incapable de lui mentir.

"Quand?"

"La dernière fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, quelques mois avant mon départ pour l'Afghanistan, j'ai demandé plus. Elle a dit non. Je lui ai dit que je devais passer à autre chose et que c'était la fin de ça."

"A-t-elle déjà été amoureuse de toi?" Elle demanda, connaissant la réponse, mais le voulant finalement lui dire les faits.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Oui tu le sait." Elle dit avec un hochement de tête.

"Non je ne sais pas. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ..." Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il était juste en train de se creuser lui-même un grand trou. Hannah trouva que sa malhonnêteté faisait que la question suivante était plus facile à poser.

"Quand avez-vous vous deux décider d'avoir un enfant ensemble?" La tête de Booth se leva pour voir son visage. Elle était un mur en pierre, en refusant de lui donner quoi que ce soit à lire. Il comprit qu'il était préférable de simplement continuer à répondre aux questions comme elle le voulait.

"Pour environ deux jours de retour à ... 2007. J'ai accepté de faire don de mon sperme pour qu'elle puisse avoir un enfant, mais j'ai reculé parce que j'ai décidé que je voulais bien faire les choses la prochaine fois. Pendant notre conversation, Bones a diagnostiqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi et deux heures plus tard je suis allé dans la chirurgie pour ma tumeur au cerveau." Il dit. "Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça à nouveau." Hannah regarda le sol, incapable de croire qu'elle était en réalité elle se trouver là et avait cette conversation avec lui.

"Je ne peux pas croire ça." Elle dit. "Tout ce temps, je me suis dit que vous deux étaient si proches parce que vous aviez passé autant de temps au travail avec l'autre. Tu m'avais assuré que rien ne se passait et j'ai vraiment essayé de te croire." Elle dit, tout à coup se haïssant pour être si aveugle. Elle était une reporter pour l'amour de Dieu. "Je suis juste sa remplaçante."

"Non!" Booth déclara catégoriquement. "Tu ne l'ai pas. Hannah, je t'aim ..."

"Ne termine pas." Elle dit, brandissant sa main. "Ne le dis pas. Ne le pense même pas maintenant." Elle dit, incapable de l'entendre quand c'était si évidemment pas vrai. Ça avait toujours sonné si désespéré quand il le disait? "Je rentre à la maison, je vais ranger mes affaires. Ne me suis pas." Elle dit.

"Hannah ..." Mais elle était déjà en train de marcher dans l'allée vers la rue, le laissant seul au milieu de l'allée, se sentant comme s'il n'avait plus d'air.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée.<strong>


	11. The Comfort in the Family

Chapitre Onze :

« The Comfort in the Family »

Il n'y avait que cinq mots qui se rejouaient encore et encore dans l'esprit de Brennan.

_Chaque contact laisse une trace._

C'est ce qu'ils étaient pour l'autre maintenant. Des traces de l'autre, des restes simples de leurs années de contacts permanents, mais avec une permanence qui pourrait les hanter pour le reste de leur vie. Assurément, une anthropologue judiciaire, une centaine d'années plus tard, serait en mesure de mettre leurs squelettes côte à côte et le lire dans leurs os, voir l'impact qu'ils avaient sur l'autre dans leur propre vie. Qu'est-ce que Booth lui avait dit une fois? Elle lutta à travers le brouillard causé par l'alcool pour retrouver la mémoire.

_Les gens bien, ils laissent des marques sur l'autre. Le moins qu'on pouvait faire était de les laisser disparaître naturellement et non pas, les gratter ou de peindre sur eux de nouvelles marques._

C'est ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire avec Eric. Elle essayait de peindre sur les marques de l'homme bien qui était venu avant lui. Elle avait lamentablement échoué encore une fois. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment échoué à rien jusqu'à l'année dernière, elle avait vite pris le coup. Puis à nouveau, elle avait toujours eu une courbe d'apprentissage abrupte.

Cam s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle et glissa la bouteille de tequila sur le bar, la coupant efficacement.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Demanda Brennan, son discours sonna étonnamment plus empâté que la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à la fête d'Angela.

"Je m'assure que tu vas bien."

"Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien." Dit-elle alors qu'elle vacillait sur son tabouret. "Tout est faux. Booth et moi ... survivons au mieux." Dit-elle. "Mais c'est de ma faute. J'ai essayé de sauver notre partenariat et à la place j'ai fini par le déchiqueter." Cam voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle savait que pour une raison importante, elles étaient assises là, était à cause de son choix de quitter Washington, et plus important Booth, pour la plus grande partie de l'année. Au lieu de cela, elle tint sa langue et laissa l'anthropologue ivre continuer.

"Il m'a aimé." Dit Brennan à sa patronne avec ferveur. "Je veux dire, m'aimait vraiment. Pas de la manière de la dopamine, physique, ou scientifique, mais de la manière de Seeley Booth, le destin et les miracles, briser les lois de la physique." Dit-elle tristement. "Et maintenant ... il a Hannah." Dit Brennan. "Il peut avoir tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Cam.

"30, 40, 50 ans." Marmonna Brennan, commençant à avoir sommeil. Cam sembla confuse, mais pensa que c'était juste temps de la mettre dans un taxi. "Booth veut le mariage dans l'église catholique, l'épouse et les enfants, le chien." Elle dit alors que Cam la leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je n'aurais pas refusé le passage avec les enfants et le chien en réalité. Je t'ai dit que j'ai un chien?" Demanda-t-elle alors que la porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvrait et que Booth entrait. Il vit alors que Brennan était à peine éveillée sur l'épaule de Cam.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Demanda Cam.

"Hannah vient de rompre avec moi. Je suis venu me saouler. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici toutes les deux?"

"Vous aussi?" Marmonna Brennan. "Tout le monde rompt! Vous, moi, Hannah, Eric." Elle énuméra sur ses doigts.

"Comme tu peux le voir, le Dr Brennan t'as battu au punch. Littéralement." Dit-elle. "Le punch d'Angela, plus un ou deux tours de tequila et c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore debout."

"Les miracles n'existent pas. Une scientifique comme toi devrais le savoir." Fit remarquer Brennan.

"Alors je suis un flic déguisée savait à faire et il passa le bras de Brennan autour sa propre épaule, sauvant Cam de l'effondrement sous n tant que scientifique." Dit Cam. "Tu veux m'aider s'il te plaît?" Demanda-t-elle à Booth, qui refusa inhabituellement de l'aider. Il pouvait presque sentir son enfant intérieur taper du pied avec humeur. Il compris que Cam n'accepterait pas un "j'ai pas envie!" comme une réponse. Avec un soupir de colère, il savait ce qu'il le poids mort de sa partenaire.

"Que Dieu maudisse le syndrome du chevalier blanc". Il murmura à lui-même.

"Booth va prendre soin de toi pendant que je t'appelle un taxi." Cam informa Brennan.

"Je ne veux pas un taxi." Brennan fit la moue, son enfant intérieur qui sortait avec un peu d'aide de son niveau d'alcoolémie actuel. Booth donna un autre mauvais œil à Cam alors qu'il aidait sa stupéfiante partenaire à sortir sur le trottoir pour un peu d'air frais. Ils se tenaient en silence pendant une minute avant que Cam ne les rejoigne finalement.

"Il devrait être ici dans quelques minutes. Je peux garder un œil sur elle si tu veux retourner à l'intérieur." Dit Cam, sachant que Booth allait juste y retourner et se saouler lui aussi. Il secoua la tête.

"Non, elle va avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez elle. Je vais le prendre d'ici."

"Tu es sûr?" Demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête, souhaitant pour une fois qu'il pourrait être le gars qui ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, qui pourrait juste s'en aller et la laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. "Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose." Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle repartait vers la fête.

"Booth?" Brennan lui tapa l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

"Ouais Bones." Dit-il, pas amusé.

"Est ce que je ne suis pas aimable?" Elle avait besoin de savoir. Booth fut sauvé par le taxi qui soudainement arrivait au coin de la rue.

"Regardez, le taxi est ici, donc nous allons juste ..."

"Non." Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et faillit tomber sur le trottoir. Elle posa la main sur le mur de briques pour se retenir. "Tout le monde part ou alors je les repousse." Lui dit-elle. "Mes parents, Russ, vous, et maintenant Eric ... Pourquoi? Est-ce parce que je suis un monstre sans cœur?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Vous n'êtes pas un monstre sans cœur." Il lui assura, en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas dans son état d'ébriété qu'il était vraiment en train de la diriger vers le taxi. "Vous avez plus de cœur que quiconque que j'ai jamais rencontré, Bones." Lui promit-il, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du taxi.

"Voulez-vous oublier le stupide taxi?" Demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de me mettre dans des taxis?"

"Parce que vous ne conduisez jamais quelque part !" Dit Booth, son irritation montante à la second. "Maintenant montez dans le taxi."

"Non!" Dit-elle. "La folie c'est faire la même chose encore et encore et s'attendre à un résultat différent." Lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle trouvait son chemin sur le trottoir à tâtons le long du côté de l'immeuble. "Chaque fois que vous me mettez dans un taxi, on finit par se disputer. Chaque fois. Et nous allons nous disputer à nouveau, Booth. Je peux le sentir dans l'air." Elle eut un petit rire. "C'est vrai, je suis tellement frappée d'incapacité en ce moment, je sens les choses dans l'air, Booth!" Dit-elle tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains devant elle et remua ses doigts.

"Bones, s'il vous plaît." Supplia-t-il.

"Et sentir des choses ..." elle lutta pour garder son équilibre et son train de pensées en même temps, tandis qu'elle pointait du doigt son partenaire "... C'est épuisant. Je ne sais pas comment vous et les gens faites cela tout le temps." Dit-elle. Elle s'arrêta pour se reposer, penchant sa tête en arrière contre le mur de brique. "Je suis fatiguée de sentir, Booth." Elle fit la moue tranquillement. "Je suis si fatiguée de ça." Il soupira, alors qu'elle se penchait dans la ruelle et vomissait. Il fit son chemin vers elle et elle tomba contre lui, épuisée. Il la prit dans ses bras à la manière d'un pompier, maudissant silencieusement le petit pincement dans son dos, et il la plaça à l'arrière du taxi. Il la tint contre lui tout le chemin vers son appartement, dans l'ascenseur, et à travers l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il la place dans son lit. Il débattit de la pertinence de la déshabiller, mais pensa qu'enlever ses chaussures et sa veste ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Il jeta ses chaussures dans son placard, pensant qu'elle pourrait faire avec elles ce qu'elle voudrait quand il fut accueilli par un grondement sourd. Il se retourna et fut face à face avec Edmond.

"Oh mon Dieu." Murmura-t-il, oubliant complètement qu'elle avait eu un chien. "Alors nous nous rencontrons à enfin." Il dit alors qu'il avait un concours de regards avec l'animal. Edmond grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de sa propriétaire de manière protective. "Tu vas prendre soin d'elle, alors?" Demanda Booth rhétoriquement. Le chien posa simplement son menton sur le ventre de sa propriétaire. "C'est ce que je pensais." Dit-il alors qu'il commençait à être à l'aise dans son fauteuil surdimensionné dans le coin. Ses pieds suspendue au-dessus du bord du pouf en face de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, comme ça, toute seule. Elle ne se souviendrait pas comment elle était rentrée demain matin, et ce seul fait devrait l'envoyer en vrille. Il savait quelle quantité d'alcool elle devait avoir bu. Il l'avait vu boire beaucoup pendant leur partenariat et il ne l'avait jamais vu perdu avant. Elle avait fait l'acte délibérément, et ce fait lui faisait une peu peur.

OOOOO

"Toc, toc." Dit Angela, comme elle entrait dans l'appartement le lendemain matin. "Quelqu'un est sobre?" Demanda-t-elle, comme elle regardait autour de la cuisine.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Booth, alors qu'il se versait une tasse de café.

"Booth?" Elle cria. "Je pourrais te demander la même chose." Dit-elle alors que l'agent apparaissait. "Je suis venue pour prendre soin de Brennan. Après tout ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, tu étais la dernière personne que je m'attendais à s'inscrire à la tâche d'être son gardien." Dit-elle.

"Elle dort encore. Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en la matière." Dit-il. "Elle était ..."

"Ivre." Finit Angela pour lui. "Ouais, Cam m'a raconté quand elle est revenue à la fête. Comment tu vas?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il stoïquement.

"Et en attendant?" Demanda-t-elle, en voulant aider. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle ferma les yeux et inhala fortement, clairement dans la douleur.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?" Demanda-t-il alors que sa main vola à son estomac.

"Rien. Notre petit ici commence à s'agiter et a décidé qu'il va passer la quasi-totalité de son temps libre à me frapper." Elle roula des yeux. "Je pense qu'il va être un nomade comme moi. Il déteste déjà les espaces confinés."

"Sinon, Bones peut lui enseigner le karaté ou je vais le laisser défoncer quelques portes lors d'une enquête." Offrit-il. "Il a des options." Angela sourit.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de comment ça me rend heureuse de savoir que ce petit bonhomme est déjà tellement aimé ..." Dit-elle alors qu'elle commencé à pleurer. "Désolé, les hormones." Dit-elle.

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est." Promit Booth tandis qu'il atteignait à travers la table la main d'Angela. "Vous l'êtes tous les deux." Le moment fut de courte durée, car ils entendirent la douche de Brennan s'allumer.

"La Belle au bois dormant s'est finalement réveillée." Dit Angela avec un regard vers la porte de chambre fermée. "Tu vas avoir besoin de plus de café." Dit-elle, parlant d'expérience. "Ooh, et des pancakes." Booth fronça les sourcils à l'artiste à l'autre bout de la table.

"Bones n'aime pas à manger quand elle a la gueule de bois." Dit-il, connaissant bien sa partenaire.

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient pour elle." Dit-elle avec un drôle d'air dans les yeux. Booth se leva.

"Crêpes à venir." Dit-il avec un sourire.

OOOOO

Lorsque Brennan sortit enfin de la douche 30 minutes plus tard, elle se sentait toujours très mal. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de café. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut surprise de voir Booth et Angela mangeant le petit déjeuner à sa table de cuisine. Edmond s'était placé de façon stratégique entre les deux chaises et attrapait les restes de table alors qu'ils étaient jetés vers lui. Brennan s'éclaircit la gorge. La scène heureuse fut brisée alors qu'ils tournèrent tous les deux leur attention vers Brennan.

"Bren, tu es levée." Dit Angela alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers son amie. "Comment tu te sens ce matin?"

"Comme si j'avais été heurtée par un poids lourd métaphorique. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici tous les deux?"

"Booth t'as ramené chez toi la nuit dernière et je me suis présentée ce matin pour prendre le relais, mais alors il faisait le petit déjeuner, j'ai donc pensé ..." Les yeux de Brennan se fermèrent hermétiquement, en espérant se cacher des sons et des odeurs qui venaient de la cuisine. "Chérie, nous allons simplement commencer par mettre quelques vêtements." Dit Angela, aidant son amie à partir. Brennan hocha la tête et se retourna, suivant les ordres. Angela alla droit à sa penderie.

"Je peux m'habiller." Dit Brennan, prétendant y croire sur le moment.

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens de la nuit dernière?" Demanda Angela, en ignorant la demande de son amie d'être indépendante.

"Quittant la fête." Dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. "Mais je suis partie seule." Elle se souvint. "J'étais en colère." Angela hocha la tête.

"Tu es allée au bar et tu as bu encore plus de tequila avant que Cam ne te trouve." Dit Angela alors qu'elle lui tendait une chemise.

"Alors, comment je me suis retrouvée avec Booth?" Demanda-t-elle, en espérant qu'Angela savait.

"Booth est venu au bar de son propre chef, mais quand il t'as vu, il a compris que tu avais besoin d'un chaperon plus qu'il avait besoin de noyer son chagrin."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Hannah a rompu avec Booth juste après que tu sois partie de la fête." Dit Angela.

"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je suis assez certaine que ça a un rapport avec la discussion que vous avez eu toutes les trois autour du bol de punch la nuit dernière." Dit-elle.

"Tu sais au courant ?" Dit Brennan, surprise.

"Cam m'a raconté après que tu aies disparue. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a dormi ici la nuit dernière. Je suppose que ça donne aussi du temps à Hannah pour faire ses valises." Dit-elle. "Je ne sais pas. Tu sais comment Booth est privé quand il s'agit de choses comme ça." Dit Angela. "Mais il est ici, te faisant le petit déjeuner quand il devrait être à la maison en train de se vautrer, alors tu lui dois un grand merci." Lui rappela-t-elle. Brennan hocha la tête alors qu'elle achevait de s'habiller. Une excuse pour rompre sa relation devrait probablement suivre ce merci, elle pensa.

"Ange, tu peux nous donner ...?"

"Pas de problème." Dit-elle en coupant la question. "Ce qui est entre les partenaires reste entre eux. Je sais. Je suis partie." Dit-elle avec un sourire. "Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de moi." Elle ajouta.

"Ange?" La rappela Brennan. "Merci pour tout."

"Je n'ai rien fait." Elle dit avec un sourire et un regard vers la cuisine. "Va lui parler." Dit-elle tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. "A plus tard Booth. Merci pour le petit déjeuner." Dit-elle alors qu'elle mettait sa veste.

"Quand tu veux. Prends soin de mon filleul. Hey! Le futur botteur des Steelers." Il ajouta encore une autre option. Elle coupa son idée mais quitta l'appartement avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon Dimanche.<strong>


	12. The Heart in the Decisions

Chapitre Douze :

"The Heart in the Decisions"

Booth regarda la porte se fermer derrière Angela alors que la porte de la chambre de Brennan s'ouvrait.

"Hey Bones." Dit-il, la regardant tandis qu'elle grimaçait au son de sa voix. "Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il plus doucement cette fois, mais avec un soupçon d'ironie.

"Café?" Demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête tandis qu'il lui versait une tasse. "Nous avons besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?" Demanda-t-elle. Booth regarda le sol, ne voulant pas faire quelque chose de la sorte. Elle pouvait le lire comme une revue d'anthropologie, mais il lui répondit tout de même.

"Peut-être plus tard? Quand vous vous sentirez mieux." Dit-il. Elle hocha la tête. "En tous cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé du même sort." Dit-il tandis qu'il lui tendait la tasse de café. "Si je n'étais pas tombé sur vous et Cam, je serais celui assis là avec ma tête dans mes mains ce matin."

"Ouais, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière et ce matin. Je suis sûr que c'était au-dessus et au-delà de votre devoir en tant que mon partenaire." Elle soupira. "Et je suis désolée." Ajouta-t-elle hésitante, ne voulant pas discuter de tout ce qui lui ferait du mal davantage. Booth la dévisagea, essayant de comprendre pour quoi elle s'excusait.

"Pour quoi?" Demanda-t-il finalement après son moment d'enquête silencieuse.

"Pour être la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas pu vous vautrer la nuit dernière. Et plus probablement pour être la raison pour laquelle vous devriez le faire en premier lieu ..." Elle s'arrêta.

"Vous ne l'êtes pas." Intervint Booth. "C'était ma faute si Hannah est partie. Si j'avais été totalement honnête avec elle en premier lieu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai été totalement honnête avec Eric, ça n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien." Dit-elle avec un soupir tandis qu'elle regardait son café.

"Nous formons une belle paire, vous et moi." Booth secoua la tête. Un téléphone portable sonna et tira chacun d'entre eux de leur apitoiement. Il le sortit et regarda l'identité de l'appelant. C'était le travail. "Tout simplement génial." Il murmura avant de répondre. "Booth." Le téléphone portable de Brennan sonna de sa poche.

"Brennan." Dit-elle alors qu'elle répondait à l'appel. "Oui, je serais là dès que je peux."

"Vous vous moquez de moi." Déclara Booth alors qu'il raccrocha son téléphone. "L'assistante d'un sénateur a juste été trouvée brûlée dans sa voiture. Buvez le reste de ce café, Bones. Vous allez en avoir besoin." L'informa-t-il alors qu'il sortait ses clés de sa poche. "Allons-y."

OOOOO

Booth avait eu raison. L'affaire avait pris presque tous le temps de l'équipe pour les deux semaines qui suivirent et il en était reconnaissant. C'était difficile de rentrer à la maison pour trouver un lit vide, après avoir vécu avec quelqu'un pendant des mois, et le fait qu'il mettait à peine le pied à travers sa porte d'entrée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin facilitait sans aucun doute la transition. Pour aggraver les choses, Angela avait été forcée d'aller en repos pour les dernières semaines de sa grossesse juste quelques jours après la nouvelle affaire. Il avait déjà fait une déclaration que si vous éloigniez un membre de l'équipe, l'équipe entière souffrirait et Angela avait définitivement manqué sur cette affaire. Elle prit sur elle de garder le moral de tout le monde en place. De plus, elle rappelait à tous que les restes sur lesquels ils passaient tant de temps à décomposer et à analyser en petits morceaux et de pièces étaient en faite les morceaux d'une personne réelle, en s'assurant que les fouines gardent leur humanité lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mort et la destruction qui les entouraient sur une base quotidienne. Sans elle, le labo ne semblait pas tout à fait le même.

Booth savait aussi que Cam était lasse de réaliser à quel point elle allait s'ennuyer de l'artiste au cours des prochains mois. Ils savaient tous que ce jour allait arriver, mais la réalité de celui-ci et ses effets sur leur processus de travail finement aiguisé avaient tout ébranlé. Booth n'avait même pas été dans le labo aussi souvent, mais s'il avait gagné un dollar pour chaque fois qu'un employé avait dit: "Je ne sais pas, c'est le territoire d'Angela." il aurait pu acheter cet écran plat 100 pouces qu'il avait toujours voulu. Au lieu de cela, il avait juste acheté une bouteille du bourbon préféré de Cam pour fêter la fin de l'affaire et le planqua dans son bureau pour la surprendre. Elle allait avoir besoin de passer à travers les prochains mois en un seul morceau. Booth avait aussi pris quelques fleurs pour Angela. Il conclut qu'elle allait probablement devenir folle donc il avait prévu de s'arrêter pour une visite plus tard dans l'après-midi.

OOOOO

"Comment tu te sens?" Demanda Brennan tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans le salon à côté de son amie.

"Emprisonnée." Dit Angela honnêtement. 'J'ai été enfermée dans la maison depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Pas même la télévision trash ne me distrait. Donne-moi quelque chose pour m'occuper." Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et Booth depuis vos ruptures mutuelles?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, après que Hannah soit partie, je lui ai dit que nous devions parler et il a en quelques sorte accepté, mais ne le voulait pas sur le moment puis ensuite nous avons été pris par cette affaire et nous avons été complètement enfouis sous le travail pour les deux dernières semaines. "

"Mais est ce qu'il semblait intéressé, maintenant que Hannah n'est plus dans le coup?" Demanda Angela. Brennan secoua la tête.

"Il ne m'a rien dit pour penser autrement. Autant que je sache, il a oublié tout le truc. La dernière chose qu'il m'a dit était qu'il aimait vraiment Hannah. S'il a été capable de dire ça, il doit en avoir fini avec moi, hein? " Angela ne savais pas quoi dire. "D'ailleurs, même s'il était intéressé, il va avoir besoin de temps pour l'oublier. Je viens simplement de sortir d'une relation moi-même. Je sais comment ça peut être dur." Dit-elle.

"Waouh, attend. Tu regrettes d'avoir laisser Eric partir? Je pensais que tu voulais qu'il prenne le poste à LA?" Demanda Angela.

"Je devais le vouloir, même si je n'aimais pas ça." Dit-elle, embrouillant Angela.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?" Brennan prit un moment pour faire le point sur ses pensées.

"Quand j'ai dit au revoir à Sully, j'ai su tout de suite que j'avais pris la bonne décision." Dit-elle. "J'ai su parce que quand je me suis retournée, Booth était là pour envelopper son bras autour de moi et me dire que tout allait bien se passer." Elle fit une pause. "Mais cette fois, j'ai dit au revoir à Eric et j'étais vraiment seule." Dit-elle. "Et je ne voulais pas être seule à nouveau. Pas après que les choses aient été si bien avec lui." Elle fit une pause. "Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai laissée un homme entrer. je lui ai parlé aussi ouvertement que je te parle ou ..." Elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase.

"La façon dont tu as l'habitude de parler à Booth." Dit Angela, lui épargnant la douleur d'avoir à le dire à haute voix. Elle hocha la tête.

"Tout le monde m'a toujours dit que je n'étais pas assez ouverte, que je n'étais jamais prête à saisir ma chance. J'ai pensé que si je changeais, je pourrais en fait faire marcher une relation, tu sais? Le problème était que je tentais de corriger les erreurs du passé plutôt que de travailler sur une nouvelle relation. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Je devais le laisser partir car ça n'allait jamais marcher. " Dit-elle, en secouant la tête. "Je ne suis toujours pas sûre si j'ai fait le bon choix en étant seule, mais ça semble être la seule décision que je pouvais prendre."

"Parce que tu es amoureuse de Booth." La réconforta Angela. "Chérie, et si Booth est vraiment passé à autre chose? Et si il trouve quelqu'un d'autre?"

"J'ai considéré ça, et je pense que tant que notre partenariat demeure intacte, je peux gérer tout ce qui arrive. Chaque action que j'ai prise en ce qui concerne Booth, bonne ou mauvais, était de préserver notre partenariat et ça continuera. D'ailleurs, je préfère passer le reste de ma vie seule que d'être faussement heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre." Dit-elle.

"C'est beaucoup de cœur, Bones." Dit Booth doucement derrière elle, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Il remit le bouquet de fleurs fraîches dans la main d'Angela. "Peut-on parler dehors?" Brennan hocha la tête et regarda Angela avant de partir vers la cour. Il y avait une grande balancelle dans le jardin et elle suivit Booth vers elle. Il s'assit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu exactement?" Demanda Brennan, soudain prise au siège.

"Je suis arrivé au moment du commentaire "Tu es amoureuse de moi" d'Angela." Dit-il alors qu'il jetait un regard oblique vers elle. Elle soupira. "Je suis la raison pour laquelle Eric a pris ce poste à Los Angeles." Indiqua-t-il comme un fait, mais il s'agissait davantage d'une question.

"Je lui ai dit de le prendre." Dit-elle, choisissant de croire qu'elle avait le contrôle de la situation. "Je voulais qu'il reste, mais je savais que nous n'allions pas durer. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de le faire, peu importe comment bien ou droit nous semblions dans l'instant."

"Tu l'aimais?" Il était surpris que la question sortit de sa bouche, mais il devait savoir.

"Il me rendait heureuse." C'était la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner. "C'était seulement quelques mois. Avec un peu plus de temps, qui sait." Elle haussa les épaules. "Ce n'était pas comme toi et Hannah." Dit-elle, son ton laissant Booth savoir qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il avait quelque chose d'important avec Hannah.

"Je peux expliquer?" Demanda-t-il la permission. "A propos de Hannah?" Elle hocha la tête. "Quand tu m'as rejeté ce soir-là en face du Hoover, je me demandais si je serais toujours capable de ressentir quelque chose pour une autre femme encore une fois." Dit-il honnêtement tandis qu'il jouait avec ses mains. Et puis tu as décidée de prendre le poste à Maluku et c'était comme si, tu me laissais physiquement aussi, comme si refuser une relation avec moi n'était pas suffisant." Dit-il, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher la douleur dans sa voix. "J'étais blessé, Bones. Partout." Elle tenta de repousser les larmes chaudes qui piquaient ses yeux, mais c'était inutile. "Et puis j'ai rencontré Hannah et c'était comme si je pouvais respirer à nouveau. C'était simple et amusant ..." Il s'arrêta "et à un moment j'ai pensé que c'était totalement superficiel." Ajouta-t-il. "Mais comme le temps passait, j'ai fini par avoir un faible pour elle et lorsque cet appel est venu de Caroline, je ne voulais pas la quitter. Quand elle a déménagé ici, j'étais tellement reconnaissant. Je pensais que je pouvais avoir cette liberté que j'avais trouvé à nouveau avec elle." Il regarda à l'horizon pendant une seconde avant de continuer. "Mais afin de rester heureux avec elle, je devais ignorer d'autres choses, d'autres personnes, ici." Déclara-t-il avec regret. "Durant l'affaire Eames, j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais ignoré."

"Booth ..." Il se tourna finalement pour la regarder, mais il secoua la tête.

"Tu m'as fais peur, Bones. J'étais terrifiée quand j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait avec toi. Micha m'a dit ensuite que tu ne mangeais pas et tu ne dormais pas. J'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été là pour te pousser hors du chemin de cette voiture." Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. "Alors je me suis promis de faire mieux, de travailler à combler cette distance qui avait grandi entre nous, mais quand j'ai finalement commencé à prêter attention à nouveau, quelqu'un d'autre avait pris ma place." Dit-il.

"Tu fais allusion à Eric." Confirma-t-elle.

"Il était celui qui t'apportait de la nourriture, qui s'assurait que tu sortes du labo, te faisait rire. Et j'étais jaloux de ça." Dit-il, n'ayant pas peur de l'admettre. "Je sais que ça paraît ridicule, après tout ce que j'ai fait, mais je me sentais comme si j'avais été remplacé. Non seulement être remplacé, mais tu l'a laisser entrer." Dit-il. "Tu lui faisais confiance plus que tu ne m'avais jamais fait confiance."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" Pleura-t-elle, horrifiée qu'il se soit senti de cette façon.

"Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à offrir que je ne t'avais pas déjà offert? Les questions me rendait fou. Je pense que c'est pourquoi j'ai gardé tellement de choses de Hannah. Elle était mon escapade de toutes les pensées constantes qui venaient du fait d'être près de toi. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était elle ayant à me poser des questions sur notre passé aussi." Brennan hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il disait. "Mais alors, il y avait toujours de brefs moments où tout semblait si bien: le Karaoké, te regarder parler à Pops, même simplement assise dans ton bureau après une longue journée de travail Le problème était que Hannah les remarquait aussi. Elle savait que je n'étais pas complètement honnête. Elle pouvait le sentir. Alors, quand elle a entendu à la fête d'Angela que nous avions non seulement un passé, mais que nous avions autrefois accepté d'avoir un enfant ensemble..." Expira-t-il. "Même si je le voulais, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais dire pour me défendre." Dit-il.

"Tu l'as fait?" Demanda Brennan doucement. "Essayer de te défendre?"

"Je voulais au moins lui en parler et je ne sais pas, essayer d'expliquer?" Dit-il. "Mais elle ne voulais rien de tout ça et je ne peux pas la blâmer. Et maintenant je suis assis ici avec toi."

"Je suppose que cela signifie que c'est mon tour." Dit-elle. Booth hocha la tête, lui donnant la parole. "Quand je t'ai rejeté, ce n'était pas parce que je ne tenais pas à toi, c'était parce que j'y tenais beaucoup trop. A ce moment-là, je savais que tu voulais une femme, une famille, tu voulais quelqu'un qui t'aimerait de la façon dont tu les aimeras pour toujours. J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un certain temps, mais je savais ce que je pourrais t'offrir et ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Je savais que Sweets t'avais convaincu cette nuit, j'ai vu ce regard dans tes yeux. "

"Quel regard?" Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle puisse le lire, et encore moins savoir ses regards spécifiques.

"Le regard d'un joueur impulsif sur le point de lancer les dés." Dit-elle honnêtement. "Sauf que tu allais parier avec la chose la plus importante dans ma vie: Notre partenariat." Elle secoua la tête. "Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas parier. Je t'ai dit que j'étais une scientifique, j'avais besoin de ..."

"Preuves." Booth termina la phrase pour elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Tu n'as même jamais suggéré une relation avant, en fait, tu avais établi la ligne plusieurs fois. Qu'est ce que je devais en penser? Je n'avais aucune idée que tu avais changé d'avis à ce sujet, peu importe comment ce que tu ressentais envers moi. De plus, j'étais terrifiée de ce qui arriverait si ça n'avait pas marché. Si tu avais saisi ta chance avec moi et ensuite réalisé que je ne pouvais pas être celle que tu voulais que je sois, ça aurait déchiré tout. Je ne pouvais pas perdre notre partenariat, Booth. Je ne pouvais pas." Elle essuya une larme et le regarda. Il ne pouvait pas établir un contact visuel avec elle alors elle pensait qu'il valait mieux continuer. "Et puis, presque immédiatement après que tu m'aies proposé une relation qui aurait tourné nos deux mondes à l'envers, tu as dit que tu devais passer à autre chose." Booth grinça des dents, sachant ce que ça avait dû sous entendre pour elle. "En regardant en arrière, cette partie fait le plus mal. Il n'y avait pas eu de discussion, c'était juste tout ou rien." Brennan secoua la tête. "Je n'aurais pas pu choisir différemment, Booth. Pas pour le moment." La plaidoirie dans sa voix le pria de comprendre.

"Je sais." Dit-il, surtout pour la réconforter.

"Je savais que je t'avais blessé et ainsi lorsque l'offre de Maluku est arrivée, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. J'ai pensé que un peu de temps et d'espace à part me donnerait le temps d'analyser la situation et te donner le temps de passer à autre chose. Quand j'ai finalement analysé la situation, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas que tu passes à autre chose. Il ne m'aura fallu que quelques semaines sans ta présence pour que je me rendre compte de l'énorme erreur que j'avais fait. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur le travail, mais même une découverte anthropologique révolutionnaire ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je restais éveillée la nuit revivant mon choix encore, en imaginant ce qui serait passé si j'avais dit oui. Bien sûr, les rêveries étaient tempérées par des cauchemars."

"Quels cauchemars?" Demanda-t-il, en espérant qu'elle le laisserait entrer.

"Il y avait quelques-uns. Dans un, je suis assise à côté du café et t'attendait, mais tu n'es jamais venu. Tu as été tué dans l'exercice et personne ne me l'avait dit. Dans un autre, je te regardais tirer, mais j'étais de l'autre côté de la salle, gelée. Personne ne pouvait m'entendre ou me voir. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je te regardais saigner. Je me sentais tellement loin de toi." Booth tendit sa main et tint la sienne, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine à la confession.

"Dieu m'en soit témoin, si quelque chose était arrivé, on t appelée." Lui promit-il, comme si cela était censé la réconforter maintenant. "Tu étais sur ma ..."

"Liste?" Termina-t-elle avec une ironie désabusée, sachant que ça n'avait pas fait un peu de différence pour la dernière fois qu'il était mort. Booth comprit pourquoi elle avait ces craintes en premier lieu et il avait une envie soudaine de chasser Sweets et le tuer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'envie passa, un peu.

"Je serais revenue d'entre les morts pour te dire si je devais le faire. Rien de tel ne va jamais se reproduire." Il lui assura et à lui aussi. Elle pensa à commenter, mais se décida à se remettre sur les rails.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-elle, pour revenir à son histoire "quand Caroline m'a appelée, je pensais que nous pourrions recommencer, faire table rase. J'étais si heureuse de te voir." Rappela-t-elle. "Je ne me sentais pas comme si j'étais officiellement la maison jusqu'à ce que nous nous étreignons parce que tu étais ce que j'associais à la maison." Elle sourit, pensant que ses propres pensées étaient folles. "Mais quand je me suis retiré, je l'ai vu. Tu étais encore fermé. Ton sourire n'atteignait pas tes yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai su pourquoi."

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser entrer." Dit-il, s'en rendant compte plus maintenant qu'a cette époque.

"Je sais." Dit-elle. "Et j'ai vraiment pensé que je pouvais le faire, mais quand je t'ai vu avec elle, la façon dont tu avais affirmé que tu voulais être avec moi, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'ai passé des semaines à me dire que c'était pour le mieux, que toi et moi ne pouvions jamais avoir ce que vous deux partagiez, mais alors le cas Eames est arrivé."

"Et tu as changé d'avis?" Demanda Booth.

"Je savais que je devais te le dire. Je ne pouvais pas emmener cette information dans ma tombe. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi ni moi. Je n'étais pas surprise quand tu m'as rejetée. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu dises ou fasse quelque chose différemment, mais autant que ça fait mal d'en parler, ça m'a effectivement donné un sentiment de paix. " Booth la regarda attentivement tandis qu'elle parlait, en essayant de comprendre chaque mot qu'il pouvait. "J'ai rencontré Eric quelques jours plus tard et nous avons juste parler, pendant des heures, à propos de tout et je me sentais tellement mieux. Il était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir comme si j'étais enfin en mesure d'avancer et je l'ai fait, au moins pour quelque temps. Mais le plus proche nous devenions, plus je réalisais que je travaillais pour avoir une bonne relation pour me sentir comme si je pouvais être digne de ce que tu voyais en moi, et non ce qu'il voyait en moi." Elle regarda sa main dans celle de Booth. "Je voulais être mieux et je voulais être mieux avec toi." Si Booth agissait honnêtement, il l'aurait embrassé sur le moment. Mais après un discours de dix minutes sur la façon dont son impulsivité avait ruiné la dernière année de la vie de quelqu'un, il était préférable de ne pas agir honnêtement. Au lieu de cela, il la tira par l'épaule et la tint contre lui pendant quelques minutes, en s'interrogeant sur tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire à l'autre.

"Tu pensais ce que tu as dis à propos de passer le reste de ta vie toute seule?" Demanda-t-il, reconnaissant que sa tête était sur son épaule et qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir à travers lui.

"Je ne me vois pas avoir n'importe quelle sorte de relation formelle avec quelqu'un d'autre." Dit-elle. Il réfléchit un peu plus longtemps avant de parler à nouveau.

"Je ne suis pas prêt." Parla-t-il juste au-dessus d'un murmure, pas sûr de comment elle allait réagir à sa déclaration.

"Je sais." Murmura-t-elle en retour.

"Je ne sais pas quand je le serais." Ajouta-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas grave."

"Tu vas m'attendre de toute façon?" Lui demanda-t-il. Elle sourit à sa question.

"Toujours." Dit-elle simplement. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête en signe de reconnaissance. Il s'agissait d'une action simple, mais ça criait d'intimité et Brennan sentit son cœur s'arrêter pour un battement avant de commencer à nouveau à un rythme erratique. Quelque part, Booth lui avait montré encore une fois qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en laissant quelqu'un partir. Elle savait à ce moment qu'elle choisirait toujours de s'assoir à côté de lui en silence au-dessus de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Elle avait pris sa décision et elle attendrait indéfiniment si c'est ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée !<strong>


	13. The Baby in the Bundle

Chapitre Treize:

"The Baby in the Bandle"

Dès que Brennan monta les marches des limbes, son téléphone portable sonna. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'avoir une meilleure réception en bas. Elle avait manqué deux appels, les deux de Booth. Il avait laissé un message sur sa dernière tentative. Elle composa son répondeur et entra dans son bureau, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Hey Bones, c'est moi. Tu es probablement dans les limbes donc je vais faire court. Cullen vient de rendre une importante infiltration et je suis sur mon chemin à Philadelphie avec une équipe d'agents à l'heure ou je te parle. Je vais être hors de contact pendant un moment. Cela signifie aussi que je vais probablement manquer l'arrivée du bébé des Hodgins alors tu vas devoir doubler et assumer les fonctions de parrains jusqu'à ce que je puisse revenir, ok ? Et prends soin de toi pendant que tu y es. Tu sais, manger, dormir, sortir du bureau quand le soleil est encore haut. Espérons que cette affaire sera facile à résoudre et je serai de retour avant même que tu réalises que je suis parti. Je te parle bientôt. Bye."

Brennan mit son téléphone sur le bureau et le regarda un instant. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour-là où ils s'étaient finalement assis et avaient parlé de leurs problèmes dans le jardin des Hodgins. Ils avaient eu tout deux besoin du reste du week-end pour faire le point et quand lundi arriva, ils n'avaient pas eu d'affaire. Elle avait passé la première partie de sa semaine dans le laboratoire et lui, apparemment, avait travaillé sur une affaire différente. Elle savait que c'était un sentiment complètement irrationnel, mais elle détestait quand il travaillait sur d'autres choses sans elle. Pour la première fois, elle se demandait si ça gênait Booth quand elle consultait sur d'autres projets sans lui. De toute évidence, elle avait une énorme quantité de travail qu'elle accomplissait en solo, mais elle n'avait jamais faitde pause. Elle fit une note mentale pour lui demander la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Avec un clin d'œil à la pendule, elle réalisa qu'il était temps de dîner et elle secoua la tête avec un sourire en pensant à la liste de demandes de Booth. Le soleil était encore haut et elle allait manger. Il serait si fier.

OOOOO

Alors que Booth signait la dernière forme de sa paperasse, Cullen lui remettait ses affaires.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien nous apprécions que vous faites cela, Agent Booth." Dit-Il. "Nous savions que nous devions les attraper maintenant ou ils seraient partis à jamais."

"Vous n'avez pas tort là." Dit Booth alors qu'il ramassait son téléphone portable. "Je suis content que tout se soit bien passé."

"Tout comme moi," dit Cullen. "Et je veux des nouvelles sur cette blessure dans une semaine."

"Ça n'aura pas vraiment besoin d'autant de temps pour guérir." Dit Booth, regardant sa cuisse. La balle l'avait effleuré à peine et les médecins n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le recoudre, préférant la colle pour la fermer.

"Le Bureau a besoin pour couvrir ses arrières et vous méritez le temps. Pensez-y comme des vacances gratuites." Déclara Cullen alors qu'il s'éloignait. Booth regarda en bas et alluma son téléphone, se demandant s'il aurait un message. Il pensa que tous ceux qui lui étaient importants savaient qu'il était en civil et ne serait pas là, mais il avait encore espéré entendre des nouvelles concernant la grossesse d'Angela. Effectivement, plusieurs messages surgirent. Il écoutait alors qu'il marchait vers la voiture.

"Bonjour. C'est moi. Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'Angela a eu son bébé. C'est un garçon." Dit Brennan. Booth sourit. "Son nom est Michael Joseph Hodgins. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je leur ai dit ton deuxième prénom. Ils voulaient qu'il soit nommé après toi, en quelque sorte." Booth soudainement sentit sa poitrine se serrer à cette connaissance et il était reconnaissant qu'il soit seul dans sa voiture afin que personne ne fût témoin de l'émotion soudaine qu'il éprouvait. "Attend, Cam me demande de lui donner le téléphone."Informa-t-elle alors que Cam reprenait.

"Il pèse 3.175kg, et mesure 50 cm et parfaitement sain. Il a tous ses doigts et ses orteils. Il a les cheveux foncés d'Angela et de grands yeux bruns. Maintenant ramène tes fesses à la maison et rencontre ton filleul." Dit-elle avec du rire dans sa voix. Booth sourit alors que le message se terminait. Il y avait quelques messages de Parker, lui parlant d'école et les résultats de ses matchs de foot que Booth avait manqué pendant son absence. Parker n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi Booth était parti, juste qu'il était en voyage de travail. C'était encore une autre conversation, que Booth rangeait pour un jour. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop curieux au sujet de sa blessure à la jambe. Plus il grandissait, et plus il trainait dans le laboratoire avec les fouines, plus il était difficile de le garder dans l'obscurité. Le rappel de voir son fils dans le laboratoire provoqua un sourire de Booth encore une fois. Hodgins et Angela avaient eu un fils.

OOOOO

Booth conduisit directement à la maison pour prendre une douche et se changer et appeler Parker pour rattraper son retard sur les dernières semaines. Vu qu'il était dimanche après-midi, il pensa qu'un petit détour pour voir la famille Hodgins ne serait pas trop dérangeant pour la nouvelle famille. Cependant, quand il se gara dans l'allée, il se rappela soudainement ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il était ici. Il aurait probablement dû appeler Brennan pour lui faire savoir qu'il était de retour, mais franchement, il pensait que le temps et l'espace avait été bien pour eux après la purge qu'avait été leur dernière conversation. Il sonna à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un réponde.

"Bonjour."

"Hodgins, c'est Booth."

"Hé! Bienvenue. Je vais t'ouvrir." Déclara Hodgins alors que la ligne se coupa. Booth attendit que la porte s'ouvre, puis se rendit à la maison. Tandis qu'il sortait de sa voiture, Hodgins le rencontra sur le perron.

"Booth." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Félicitations, papa." Déclara Booth alors qu'il lui donnait une accolade.

"Je te remercie. Je te remercie." Dit Hodgins, rayonnant d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Comment c'est?"

"C'est tellement surréaliste. Angie était juste ... incroyable. Le tout était ..." Booth le regarda avec un sourire amusé "et je suis décousu. Désolé, privation de sommeil." Il s'arrêta. "Viens, rentres. Viens rencontrer ton filleul." Booth suivi Hodgins dans la maison et dans le couloir de la tanière.

"Regardes qui j'ai trouvé." Dit Hodgins dit tandis qu'il sourit à sa femme.

"Booth." Dit Angela avec un sourire. "Comment était Philadelphia?"

"Travail." Il haussa les épaules. "Je suis désolé d'avoir tout manqué ici. Comment tu te sens?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu veux vraiment une réponse à cette question?" Demanda-t-elle. "On m'a dit que j'avais dormi pendant quelques heures par jour, mais je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment." Dit-elle tandis qu'elle regardait Hodgins prendre Michael du berceau dans le coin.

"Ça va aller mieux." Lui assura Boot halors qu'il tapotait son genou. "Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu vas m'appeler, hein?" Lui fit-il promettre. Elle hocha la tête.

"Booth, c'est Michael Joseph Hodgins." Dit Hodgins alors qu'il amenait le bébé et le remettait à Booth.

"C'est mon prénom." Sourit Booth alors qu'il prenait le paquet bleu de Hodgins.

"Je l'espère. Nous l'avons nommé après toi, idiot." Dit Angela. Booth sourit et baissa son regard afin d'examiner le bébé dans ses bras. Cam avait raison. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Angela. Il avait son teint, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux, mais il avait certainement le visage de son père.

"Salut, petit homme." Dit-il en jouant avec la main minuscule sur son doigt. Il avait oublié à quoi ressemblaient les petits bébés quand vous les teniez pour la première fois. "Il est beau, Ange." Dit-il avec un sourire fier.

"Il t'aime bien." Dit Angela avec un sourire. " Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'il détestait les espaces confinés? Ça n'a pas changé. Il est un nomade comme moi. Il déteste être tenu pendant trop longtemps. Nous devons marcher en permanence." Dit-elle.

"C'est vrai." Hodgins rit. "Nous allons devoir mettre de nouveaux planchers au cas où il ne reste pas en place. Mais quand nous nous arrêtons, il commence à crier."

"Pauvre Cam, elle a essayé de le tenir quand il était énervé. Je pense qu'elle l'a pris personnellement." Dit Angela. Booth sourit à l'idée de Cam tenant un nouveau-né qui criait.

"Maintenant que je serais ravi de voir. Tu le feras à nouveau, hein?" Demanda-t-il au nouveau-né rhétoriquement. Michael choisit de soupirer indifféremment et de se câliner dans le bras de Booth.

"Maintenant, c'est votre chance." Dit-il comme il jeta un regard vers Angela et Hodgins. "Allez faire une sieste. Maintenant." Dit-il. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, incertain. "Je suis sérieux." Dit-il avec un sourire et les regarda alors qu'Hodgins tirait Angela du divan. "Considérez ça comme le paiement pour être passer à côté de toute l'action, la semaine dernière." Dit-il. Angela donna un baiser à son fils et frotta l'épaule de Booth, avant de suivre Hodgins hors de la salle. Booth baissa les yeux vers l'enfant endormi et décida d'aller faire une promenade. Il se dirigea dans le couloir et vers la cuisine. Il était juste rentré dans la salle à manger quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Tant pis pour la sieste, pensa-il en regardant l'étage, en espérant que le couple ne dormait pas tout à fait. Utilisant son travail de meilleur détective, il réussi à trouver le téléphone le plus proche et y répondit.

"Maison des Hodgins." Dit-il, pas sûr du protocole exact pour répondre au téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Booth?" C'était Brennan.

"Bones! J'avais l'intention de t'appeler plus tard." Dit-il.

"Je pensais que tu étais en infiltration?" Dit-elle.

"Je l'étais jusqu'à ce matin." Dit-il. "J'ai reçu ton message et je suis venu pour rencontrer MJ."

"MJ?" Dit Brennan avec scepticisme.

"Ouais, tu as raison. Trop de gens célèbres ont utilisé cela. Nous allons en trouver un autre." Il promit à l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que Angela est à côté?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je l'ai envoyé elle et Hodgins au lit. Ils semblaient épuisés. Je suis de garde pour un peu."

"Eh bien, je comptais apporter le dîner, alors qu'est ce que tu voudrais?" Demanda-t-elle à son partenaire.

"Thai." Demanda-t-il sans sauter un battement. Elle eut un petit rire à sa réponse rapide.

"D'accord, je serai là bientôt." Dit-elle alors qu'elle raccrocha.

OOOOO

"Regarde-toi." Booth leva les yeux pour voir Brennan sourire à la porte de la nurserie. Il était dans une chaise à bascule, le bébé endormi dans ses bras. "Tu es naturel." Chuchota Brennan alors qu'elle secouait la tête à la scène en face d'elle. Avec son sourire doux et la lumière du couloir dessinant sa forme, Booth savait qu'elle était la seule chose au monde qui pouvait détourner son attention du paquet bleue dans ses bras à ce moment.

"On dirait que tout le monde est encore en train de dormir, donc je vais juste mettre la nourriture dans le frigo." Déclara Brennan alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller finir la tâche de ranger le dîner.

"Attends et je vais te donner un coup de main." Dit-il avant de mettre le nourrisson endormi dans son berceau. Booth ne l'avait pas vu en personne depuis leur discussion des semaines auparavant et il était désespéré d'avoir un peu de temps seul avec elle. Brennan savait que son aide était inutile, mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de la suivre dans la cuisine. Il lui donna un coup d'œil tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte du frigo et il lui remit un sac sur le comptoir.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il voulait dire quelque chose.

"Je veux un temps mort." Dit-il, en regardant autour de la salle tandis qu'il la tirait loin du réfrigérateur et ferma la porte.

"Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire."

"Tu sais, un temps mort. Une fenêtre 30 secondes de temps où il n'y a pas de conséquences de mes actions?" Essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Elle courba ses sourcils alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

"Mais il y a toujours des consé ..." mais elle ne put terminer parce Booth l'avait poussé vers le comptoir et la regardait fixement d'une manière qui fit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Oh, pensait-elle, réalisant ce dont il parlait. Et puis il était en train de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres dansèrent légèrement contre les siennes, en gardant le baiser chaste et bref mais Brennan fut soudainement heureuse qu'il ait eu la clairvoyance de l'appuyer contre quelque chose de solide. "C'était pourquoi ça?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloigna.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-il honnêtement. "Tu m'as manqué. Et Hodgins et Angela ont un fils." Dit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle. "Et ils lui ont donné mon prénom."

"C'est un honneur." L'informa-t-elle.

"Un grand honneur." Accepta-t-il. "Et je suis juste ... je suis heureux." Dit-il comme si l'émotion était une surprise. "Et quand je suis heureux, tu es la personne avec qui je veux partager mon bonheur." Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire penaud. Son aveu l'ébranla. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas à croire qu'il savait pleinement dans quoi il s'embarquait avec elle. Sûrement un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être ébloui par une femme comme elle. Cependant, ça a été la même pensée qui avait presque détruit leur partenariat, alors elle poussa la pensée de son cerveau et décida de suivre son exemple.

"Trente secondes?" Demanda-t-elle avant de se pencher et l'embrasser en remerciements pour le compliment. Il sourit alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

"C'était pour quoi ça?" Répéta-t-il sa question précédente.

"Parce que je trouve que ton bonheur me rend heureuse." Sourit-elle.

"Quel cercle vicieux." Commenta-t-il en secouant la tête.

OOOOO

La première semaine sans Hodgins et Angela au laboratoire avait été difficile à passer, mais de toute façon Cam réussit à organiser tout de monde de façon à ce que l'équipe résolve l'affaire sans eux. Bien sûr, ça avait pris deux fois plus longtemps, et ils l'avaient fait sans une reconstruction faciale, mais elle savait que les stagiaires avaient travaillé deux fois plus dur pour tenter de rattraper les employés manquant.

"Cam, nous célébrons. Reste, bois un verre avec nous." Dit Booth dit tandis qu'il faisait signe au barman pour une autre bière.

"J'apprécie le geste, mais je ne peux pas rester. J'ai un rencard." Dit Cam alors qu'elle se levait.

"Où est le gars?" Demanda Booth.

"Je vais le rencontrer au restaurant. Et je ne veux pas entendre le discours." Dit-elle alors qu'elle leva sa main, en sachant ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

"Quel discours?" Demanda Brennan, comme elle jeta un regard vers son partenaire.

"Le discours chevaleresque qu'il sort toujours quand je rencontre quelqu'un plutôt que de laisser l'homme venir me chercher."

"Une vrai rencard c'est quand un homme te demande de dîner. Il vient te chercher, t'apporte des fleurs." Dit Booth à Brennan. "C'est juste la façon dont ça devrait être." Cam roula des yeux à son ami et secoua la tête.

"Dans les années 1950, peut-être." Dit-elle. "C'est le 21ème siècle, Seeley."

"Bones?" Demanda Booth pour un certain support. Elle secoua simplement la tête. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle choisisse entre son patron et son partenaire sur ce coup là.

"Merci, docteur Brennan. Tu vois." Cam combattit l'envie de tirer la langue.

"Elle n'a rien dit!" Se défendit Booth tandis qu'il vit Cam commencer à partir. "Fait attention, s'il te plaît?" Demanda Booth. Cam leva la main en reconnaissance de son appel, mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je devrais y aller aussi. J'ai un petit déjeuner avec un éditeur dans la matinée." Déclara Brennan tandis qu'elle prenait sa boisson et l'achevait.

"Hey, Bones?" Elle donna à Booth son attention. "Avant de partir, je me demandais si peut-être t'aimerais dîner avec moi ce week-end. Je viens te chercher, t'offre des fleurs ..." Elle sourit et regarda ses pieds, débattant sur la façon de dire oui. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui la surprit. C'était de la certitude.

"Un dîner serait agréable." Sourit-elle.

"Demain soir? 7 heures?"

"Bien sûr." Elle hocha la tête. "Je te vois demain." Dit-elle froidement, s'impressionnant même elle-même avec son comportement composé. Booth sourit alors qu'elle s'éloigna. Il avait un rencard avec sa partenaire demain soir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne fin de soirée !<strong>

**A Dimanche prochain !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de reviewez :D**


	14. The Healing in the Wounds

**Hello Everybody ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté le Dimanche dernier, j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux qui m'ont laissé le temps de faire la traduction à temps ! Sinon, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatorze<span>:

"The Healing of the Wounds"

"Je trouve que je ne suis pas bonne à rester toujours assise quand je suis sur le terrain." Dit Brennan, s'ennuyant vraiment à rester assise sur ce banc, même si elle était assise à côté de Booth.

"Détends-toi Bones, nous sommes juste deux personnes, assises dans un parc, profiter du beau temps." Dit-il, en essayant de rendre cette mission de surveillance plus facile pour les deux.

"Hey, Booth, il est là." Brennan frappa le bras de Booth. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main avant de tourner son attention vers le coin de rue.

"Hey Reynolds!" Appela Booth d'une voix amicale et légèrement déguisée. Reynolds se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait et, une fois qu'il eut reconnu que ce n'était pas un ami, mais un agent spécial du FBI, il se retourna et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Booth courut après lui. Il l'aborda au sol et le menotta.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as toujours l'air de courir loin de moi, Jerry?" Demanda Booth, tandis qu'il le menottait.

"Parce que c'est bon pour ton cœur. Un peu d'exercice ici et là ... Aïe!" Booth lui tordit le poignet alors qu'il fini de le menotter. "Brutalité policière." Cria-t-il.

"Viens. Je devrais réellement être offensé si tu penses que c'est ma version de la brutalité." Booth roula des yeux. "Jeremy Reynolds, tu es en état d'arrestation pour introduction par effraction, pour intrusion, échappement à l'arrestation et tout ce que nous pouvons trouver qui peut s'appliquer. Tu as le droit de garder le silence." Commença Booth alors qu'il lui lisait ses droits tandis qu'il se levait et mit Jeremy sur ses pieds.

"Booth?" Déclara Brennan alors qu'elle tournait son attention à sa jambe. Booth baissa les yeux vers son jean, où une tache de sang commençait à grandir sur sa cuisse.

"Fils de pute ..." gémit-il. Heureusement, la voiture de flic était arrivée sur la scène et Booth remit la responsabilité à un autre agent. Booth fit son chemin vers le SUV et s'assit à l'arrière, fermant la porte derrière eux. Il tira sur le côté de son jean et soupira. Il allait avoir besoin d'être recousu.

"Où est la trousse de premiers secours?" Demanda Brennan, tandis qu'elle grimpait sur la banquette arrière.

"A l'arrière." Dit-il alors qu'elle trouvait la trousse de premiers soins, et la ramena sur le siège avec elle. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit de la gaze.

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle en hésitant, pas sûr qu'il voudrait en parler avec elle.

"A Philly. C'était à peine une blessure de chair donc ils m'ont recollé et m'ont renvoyé chez moi."

"Un couteau?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Une balle." La corrigea-t-il. Elle s'arrêta pour lui donner un regard de mort, mais elle continua à le soigner. "À peine une égratignure! C'était une citation directe du médecin, je promets." Lui rappela-t-il, mais il grimaça quand elle enfonça davantage dans sa jambe pour le punir un peu.

"Eh bien, clairement, ce médecin était à la fois incompétents et avait tort." Dit-elle, en colère contre la personne qui a décidé que les blessures de Booth étaient si simples. "Tu as besoin de points de sutures cette fois." Dit-elle finalement. "Tiens ça," dit-elle, retirer sa main de la gaze. Il pris le relais de la gaze tandis qu'elle grimpait sur le siège avant. "Tu sais, je trouve que la seule fois où je suis autorisé à conduire cette voiture, c'est quand tu es blessé. Ça a créé un sentiment de haine d'être derrière ce volant." Lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle démarra la voiture.

"Crois-moi, je ne suis pas un fan non plus." Lui assura-t-il.

OOOOO

Après que Booth soit recousu et ait eu quelques médicaments contre la douleur, Brennan le ramena chez lui. Elle savait comment Booth réagissait normalement aux médicaments antidouleur, alors elle pensa qu'il était préférable de garder un œil sur lui pour les deux prochaines heures.

"Plutôt que notre rencard ce soir, que dirais-tu nous de rester ici." Suggéra-t-elle, alors qu'elle garait la voiture. Booth rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière contre l'appuie-tête. Dans toutes les précipitations, il avait complètement oublié ce sujet. "Je sais que tu avais des plans précis en tête, mais peut-être que nous pouvons simplement les reporter pour une autre soirée." Elle essaya de soulager sa colère tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir vers sa porte.

"Je suis désolé, Bones. J'avais des plans et ça n'y était certainement pas." Dit-il.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ordre du jour, Booth. J'aime simplement passer du temps avec toi." Dit-elle honnêtement alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton d'ascenseur. "Bien que je préfèrerais que nos futurs plans évitent la salle d'urgence." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il ricana, sa frustration dissipée en un claquement de doigt.

"Le personnel infirmier nous connaissent par nom, Bones. Les chances sont bonnes pour que nous y retournions un jour." Dit-il avec confiance. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Booth entra. "Viens. Nous allons commander et je te laisserai choisir un film." Promit-il, alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans l'ascenseur.

"Tu ne passeras même pas cinq minutes devant un film avant que tu ne sois inconscient." Dit-elle, sachant que c'était vrai.

"Hey, je pourrait te surprendre." Dit-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il sorti ses clés et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée.

"La soupe de Mama pour le dîner, alors?" Demanda Brennan, tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone, sachant que c'était son post-hospital aliment de choix. Booth sourit, luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Cela semble parfait." Dit-il. "Que veux-tu regarder?" Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

"Casablanca." Dit-elle, sachant que ça faisait un moment depuis qu'elle l'avait vu et que c'était un film qu'ils ont tous deux convenu de savourer. Booth sourit à nouveau tandis qu'il prenait la télécommande. Il trouvait que ça se sentait maladroit dans ses mains et il savait que les médicaments faisaient leurs effets.

"Hey, Bones?"

"Oui?" Demanda-t-elle, attendant sa question.

"Oublie la soupe pendant une seconde et viens ici." dit-il. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il s'appuya contre son épaule et commença le film.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Si je n'ai que quelques minutes avec toi avant que je m'endorme, je veux les faire compter." Dit-il avec un sourire maladroit sur son visage. "Dans une dizaine de minutes, je vais être inconscient et tu vas commander à manger et tu vas finir de regarder Casablanca sans moi."

"Je le ferais?" Dit-elle.

"Oui."

"Je pensais que tu allais me surprendre?" Le nargua-t-elle.

"J'ai menti." Dit-il alors qu'il s'installa sous une couverture et mis sa tête sur ses genoux, appuyant sa jambe blessée sur le bras du canapé. "Je préfère simplement m'allonger ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que je m'endors." Dit-il honnêtement. Elle sourit, en prenant la télécommande de sa main et en appuyant sur play. Fidèle à sa parole, il était endormi et ronflait légèrement en quelques minutes.

OOOOO

Brennan regardait Booth dormir se demandant comment ils étaient arrivés à ce point dans leur relation. Ça semblait que c'était hier qu'elle le poursuivait dans le jardin de Jefferson, le faisant chanter pour la prendre sur le terrain, mais tellement de choses s'était passé depuis, et ils avaient tous deux changé de façon spectaculaire au cours des six dernières années. Ils avaient tous deux beaucoup changé au cours des six derniers mois. Le téléphone en bakélite à côté d'elle commença à sonner et elle répondit rapidement, ne voulant pas que la sonnerie réveille Booth.

"Hello ?"

"Salut Tempérance. Est-ce que Seeley est là?" C'était Rebecca.

"Bones?" Brennan sourit quand elle entendit la voix enthousiaste de Parker dans le fond. "Je peux lui parler? S'il te plaît?"

"Booth est en train de dormir. Il a ouvert ses points de suture de sa dernière blessure de coup de fusil cet après-midi quand il était à la poursuite d'un suspect et a dû être recousu cet après-midi. Il est sous médicament contre la douleur, qui, comme vous le savez, ne lui vont aussi bien." Rebecca ne savait pas du tout qu'il avait été blessé. Elle fit une note mentale pour lui parler de ça.

"Maman!" Rebecca senti la traction sur sa chemise.

"Tempérance, cela vous dérangerait de parler à Parker?" Demanda-t-elle. "Il semble très désireux de vous parler."

"J'aimerais bien." Dit Brennan avec un sourire.

"Tiens." Rebecca remis le téléphone à son fils.

"Salut Bones!"

"Salut Parker, comment vas-tu?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je vais bien. J'ai gagné mon match de football aujourd'hui!" Dit-il fièrement.

"Félicitations." En écoutant Parker lui parler de sa vie, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le faible ronflement à côté d'elle avait cessé. Booth avait les yeux fermés et son corps immobile en écoutant leur conversation animée au sujet de sa classe de science. Son cœur débordait à la connexion que les deux avaient. Il était là et pensait à tous les Noëls, les soirs de jeux, le lien que les deux avaient eu instantanément et puis il pensait à Parker et Hannah. Parker avait clairement montré dès le départ qu'il n'aimait pas Hannah, avant même qu'il l'ait rencontrée. Booth ne l'avais pas réalisé à l'époque, mais en regardant en arrière, il pourrait voir comment rompre sa relation personnelle avec Bones avaient séparés leur relation. Pas étonnant que Parker avait détesté Hannah au premier abord. Brennan devait se sentir comme une autre mère pour lui. Booth sortit de ses pensées quand Brennan se glissa lentement de sous sa tête et se leva.

"Si c'est d'accord avec ta mère, pourquoi ne pas nous rencontrer au parc demain après-midi et vous pourrez jouer tous les deux?" Offrit-elle. Booth fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il avait manqué? Un silence régna pendant lequel Booth imagina Parker Rebecca ayant une conversation à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Excellent, je vais le chercher demain alors. Non, merci. Au revoir." Dit Brennan avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Booth s'agita, faisant semblant de se réveiller pour qu'il puisse avoir plus d'informations.

"Hey." dit-il tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

"Je t'ai réveillé?" Demanda-t-elle, en espérant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il secoua la tête et s'étira.

"Combien de temps j'ai dormi?" Dit-il alors qu'il regarda l'horloge sur le mur.

"Une heure." Dit-elle. "Comment va ta jambe?"

"Mieux." Dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait.

"Je viens d'avoir Parker au téléphone. Je vais l'emmener au parc demain, afin qu'il puisse rencontrer Edmond. Il était très en colère quand il a entendu que j'avais eu un chien et ne lui avait pas dit." Dit-elle au sérieusement.

"Tu vas présenter mon fils à ton chien?" Dit-il, en s'assurant qu'il avait les faits correctement. "Argh. Rebecca et moi ne vont jamais entendre la fin de celle là. Il a voulu un chien pendant des années."

"Eh bien, il est le bienvenu pour emprunter Edmond quand il veut jouer avec un chien. De cette façon, il peut éprouver tous les avantages sans aucune des responsabilités qui tombe sur vos épaules." Dit-elle, comme si la solution était simple. Booth lui sourit à la pensée logique.

"Tu vas devoir les chasser tous les deux à la fois autour du parc demain, tu réalises ça?" Dit-il alors qu'il passa sa jambe, en essayant de se mettre à l'aise.

"Je trouve cette idée tout à fait agréable." Dit-elle honnêtement. "Tu veux te joindre à nous, malgré le fait que tu es frappé d'incapacité en ce moment?"

"Ouais." Dit-il. "Tu vas peut-être avoir à me conduire là-bas sur une civière, mais c'est parfait." Dit-il, en prenant acte à sa terminologie. Elle roula les yeux de son comportement mélodramatique.

"Tu vas être éveillé pendant un moment?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je pense que oui, pourquoi?"

"Je vais aller chercher cette soupe que j'ai promis." Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait son sac. "Tu as besoin d'autre chose pendant que je suis dehors?" Il secoua la tête.

"La soupe est très bien." Il sourit. "Hey Bones?" Il l'appela, l'obligeant à se retourner. "Merci. Pour tout." Dit-il sincèrement.

"Je t'en prie, Booth." Répondit-elle avec hésitation, comme si elle ignorait les raisons pour lesquelles il était reconnaissant. "Je serai bientôt de retour. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose." Ajouta-t-elle.

OOOOO

Le lendemain matin, Brennan passa prendre Booth et ensuite se dirigèrent vers la maison de Rebecca pour chercher Parker. Edmond était assis patiemment sur le siège arrière, en appréciant silencieusement les paysages passant à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Ils avaient l'intention d'aller au parc à côté de l'appartement de Booth où il y avait un large champ ouvert où Parker et Edmond pourrait jouer à la balle librement. Parker attendait sur le perron quand ils se garèrent et ne les laissa même pas sortir de la voiture avant de sauter dans le siège disponible à l'arrière.

"Hey mon pote." Dit Booth. "Prêt à partir?" Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. Brennan lui sourit et tapa son genou.

"Parker, c'est Edmond." Les présenta Brennan. Le chien ragaillardi au son de son nom et regarda son propriétaire. Parker tendit la main pour caresser le dos du chien.

"Attaches ta ceintures, mon pote." Déclara Booth alors que Brennan mettait la voiture en sens inverse. Parker fit comme il avait été dit et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient dans le parc. Brennan sortit de la voiture et a pris la laisse d'Edmond et remit la balle à Parker

"Vous y voilà." Dit-elle.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça?" Demanda Booth, alors qu'il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche du parc.

"Ça va bien se passer. Edmond est bien formé. Il n'a même pas vraiment besoin de la laisse." Dit-elle. C'était une superbe journée de printemps et Booth savait que, quelque temps sous le soleil serait bien. Il sourit quand Brennan s'assit à côté de lui. Parker lança la balle en l'air et Edmond alla après elle. Booth regarda Brennan. Elle souriait à son fils et son chien jouant dans l'herbe verte. Le soleil était sur son visage et son cœur déborda. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps en sa présence et il tendit le bras et enveloppée son bras autour d'elle. Elle eut l'air surprise à l'action, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le chien et le garçon qui jouaient pendant une minute avant que Brennan ne chuchote dans son oreille.

"C'est l'un des plus beaux premières rencard que j'ai jamais eus." Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Booth la regarda.

"Oh non, cela ne va pas être notre premier rencard." Dit Booth.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Pour commencer, mon fils est ici." Dit-il.

"Alors? J'aime ton fils." Dit-elle. Booth sourit. "Outre Booth, nous sommes ainsi passés du stade d'apprendre à nous connaître. Je sais que tu as ces idéaux de ce qu'une une bonne relation implique, mais nous avons toujours fait les choses... différemment de tout le monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi sortir ensemble serait une exception à cela. " Booth réfléchit à ce qu'elle disait alors que Parker rit et eut un baiser baveux d'Edmond sur sa main. "Tu n'es pas d'accord." Soupira Brennan, se demandant ce qu'il pensait.

"Non, Bones, vraiment." Dit-il en la regardait. "Tu as raison. C'est juste, je ne sais pas où cela nous laisse. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de cette façon auparavant."

"Si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux, moi non plus. Ce sera une expérience." Sourit-elle.

"Essais et erreurs?" Dit Booth, pas sûr s'il aimait cette idée.

"Il faut beaucoup de confiance pour le faire." Elle fait remarquer. "Pour être prêts à faire des erreurs et je sais que l'autre personne sera toujours là. Tu me fais autant confiance que ça?" Demanda-t-elle, incertaine s'il était vraiment prêt à mettre son cœur métaphorique dans ses mains métaphoriques. Booth la regarda comme si elle était folle.

"Bien sûr, Bones." Dit-il avec une certitude qui la surprit. "Je te fais confiance plus que quiconque sur cette planète." Elle hocha la tête.

"Bien, parce que je te fais confiance plus que quiconque sur cette planète." Répéta-t-elle son exemple. Booth senti l'air se précipiter sur ses poumons et il prit sa main et la baisa.

"Papa, regarde!" Cria Parker, volant l'attention de son père.

"Ouais, je vois ça." Dit-il, du bout des lèvres, en espérant avoir plus de temps avec Brennan. Mais comme Booth reporta son attention vers elle, elle sourit simplement et elle se leva. Elle rejoignit Parker sur le terrain, lui enseignant la physique et lancer la balle à Edmond, laissant Booth assit sur le banc et regarder ses deux personnes préférées jouant dans le parc.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos reviews, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton au milieu xD <strong>

**P.S : Ceci sera le dernier chapitre de cette année 2011. Je ne pourrais poster avant le 2****ème**** Dimanche du mois de Janvier ! J'ai des Exams à préparer et à passer.**

****P.S² : Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2012 ! ****


	15. The Remnants From the Case

**Bonsoir, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes et que cette année à bien commencer pour vous. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quinze<span>:

"The Remnants From the Case"

OOOOO

Booth sourit alors qu'il sprintait les marches de l'appartement de Brennan. Ça avait été une longue semaine pour tout le monde. Caroline avait informé tout le monde que l'audition du premier appel de Heather Taffet serait le lundi et toute l'équipe ressentait le stress. Il supposa qu'un rencard était exactement ce dont Brennan avait besoin pour le moment donc il était là pour lui faire la surprise. Il frappa à la porte et écouta pour entendre ses pas. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils ne vinrent pas à la porte. Il frappa de nouveau. Essayant la poignée, il se rendit compte que la porte était déverrouillée. Devenant inquiet, il sortit son arme et ouvrit la porte.

"Bones?" Appela-t-il. "Tu es là?" Il fut accueilli par un silence. Edmond regarda du canapé pour un moment avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller le plus proche. Booth vérifia chaque pièce, mais elle était introuvable. Il remit son arme dans son étui et sorti son portable. Il appuya sur le deux sur sa composition abrégée et attendit la sonnerie. Soudain, il entendit la sonnerie dans sa chambre. Il retourna dans la chambre et le trouva posé dans son sac à main sur sa commode. Il commença à ajouter la scène dans sa tête. La porte était déverrouillée, son téléphone et le sac étaient là, mais elle n'était pas là? Il essaya de chercher autour de lui un signe de ce qu'elle pourrait faire: un sac de sport, quelque chose qui manquer dans son placard, mais il était perdu. Où diable était-elle?

OOOOO

Brennan arriva avec un panier de produits frais. Elle avait des plans pour des lasagnes végétariennes et elle était confiante sur le fait que même Booth les trouveraient attrayantes. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'Edmond ne l'avait pas accueilli à la porte et qu'il n'était pas sur le divan où elle l'avait laissé. Elle s'arrêta et écouta, se demandant où il était. Elle entendit des pas dans sa chambre. Elle posa tranquillement le panier sur la table et pris la batte qu'elle conservait dans la penderie. Elle fit son chemin dans le couloir et entra dans la salle de bain, espérant attraper la personne au dépourvu alors qu'ils vinrent dans le couloir. Elle resserra son emprise sur la batte tandis qu'elle entendit les pas presque silencieux venir vers elle. Elle souleva la batte pour frapper.

"Pas un geste, FBI." Cria Booth alors que son arme se trouva face à face avec Brennan et sa batte. Edmond aboya une seule fois pour faire bonne mesure, laissant Booth savoir qu'il assurait ses arrières. Brennan et Booth étaient tous les deux confus pour une seconde alors qu'ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Booth?" Déclara Brennan, confuse quant aux raisons pour lesquelles son partenaire la tenait l'arme au poing dans son propre appartement.

"Bones?" Dit-il en baissant son arme. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, bon sang, tu essayes de te faire tirer dessus?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est mon appartement, qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-elle.

"La porte est ouverte, ton sac est toujours là, mais tu es partie? Qu'est ce que je suis censé penser?"

"J'étais au jardin sur le toit." Dit-elle.

"Tu aurais dû verrouiller la porte. N'importe qui aurait pu tout simplement entrer!" Déclara Booth, déversant ses nerfs sur elle.

"Comme toi?" Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "J'étais seulement partie pendant deux minutes, Booth." Dit-elle tandis qu'elle faisait son chemin hors de la salle de bains.

"Non, non, non. Ne me dit pas ça." Dit-il tandis qu'il la suivit au salon. "Je ne suis pas dramatique." Dit-il comme il rangeait son arme. "Tu sais ce que c'est que de se rendre compte que quelqu'un que tu aime a disparu." Dit-il. "Et étant donné le fait que l'appel du Fossoyeur est à venir le lundi, tu ne peux pas me blâmer de penser au pire." Dit-il. Brennan le regarda fixement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour commenter, mais se ravisa, la fermant à nouveau. Les sourcils de Booth s'arquèrent dans la confusion. Il ne pouvait pas avoir gagné le combat aussi facilement. Elle se dirigea tout simplement vers la porte, récupéra ses légumes et les apporta à la cuisine. Booth resta là où il était, incertain de ce qui se passait. Il pouvait dire qu'il l'avait bouleversée quand elle commença à prendre les produits et les nettoya furieusement sous le robinet en marche.

"Bones?" Dit Booth, sachant ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. "Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas."

"Tu crois qu'elle va sortir." Dit-elle alors qu'elle lavait une courgette. Booth soupira, légèrement reconnaissant que cela était sur le Fossoyeur et non à leur sujet.

"Je ne crois pas." Dit-il, croyant ses propres mots. "Elle a enlevé et tué un enfant. Elle l'a fait pour aucune autre raison que parce qu'elle a pu. Toi et ton équipe, tu l'a prouvé. Aucun juge ne va jamais faire appel à cette affaire." Lui assura-t-il.

"Alors quoi? Tu pense qu'elle peut nous faire du mal à l'intérieur d'une prison? Tu pense qu'elle pourrait avoir quelqu'un qui travaille pour elle?"

"Bones ..." dit Booth tandis qu'il ferma le robinet et la tourna pour lui faire face, voulant son attention. Il se demandait pourquoi elle prenait son commentaire désinvolte au sérieux. "C'est à propos de quoi, vraiment?" Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle se retourna et posa son pinceau dans l'évier, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment. Il la regarda alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

"Nous sommes heureux." Dit-elle, comme si c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

"Tu vas devoir être un peu plus précise, Bones." Demanda-t-il. Elle se retourna.

"Hodgins et Angela viennent d'avoir un bébé. Cam a Michelle, et toi et moi ..." Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir.

"Nous sommes heureux." Répéta Booth, comprenant sa première déclaration avec un hochement de tête.

"Oui." Elle fit la moue, en laissant paraître sa réelle préoccupation pour la première fois.

"Et tu penses que c'est trop beau pour être vrai."

"Je reconnais que c'est tout survenant, mais ..." Dit-elle.

"Tu attend la prochaine catastrophe." Dit-elle. "Je sais. Je ressens ça parfois."

"Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr." Il hocha la tête. "Ça vient avec le travail. Tu t'attends toujours au pire. Mais, Bones, si nous la laissons nous atteindre, elle gagne." Dit-elle.

"Je sais." Dit-elle. "Je suis simplement plus consciente du fait que plus j'ai plus qu'elle peut enlever."

"Seulement si nous la laissons." Dit-il. Elle soupira en contemplant ses mots. Elle savait qu'il avait raison alors elle força un petit sourire avant de l'étreindre.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle, comme elle se plongea dans le creux de son cou.

"Je t'en prie." Dit-il en frottant son dos. Ce n'était pas très souvent qu'elle laisser tomber sa garde et il était heureux d'être ici pour elle quand elle le faisait.

"Et merci de ne pas m'avoir tiré dessus." Ajouta-t-elle. Il laissa échapper un petit rire à la sincérité dans sa voix.

OOOOO

Booth regarda l'horloge sur son mur. Il se faisait tard, mais il n'osait pas bouger de leur place sur le canapé. Brennan était allongé sur sa poitrine, sa tête enfouie sous son menton, et ils avaient une couverture jetée sur eux alors qu'ils regardaient un film. Les crédits de fin commencèrent et Brennan ne fit aucune tentative pour se déplacer. De l'augmentation constante de sa poitrine contre la sienne, il pouvait deviner qu'elle était probablement endormie ou très proche de l'être. Il sourit contre ses cheveux et la tira un peu plus près.

"Je ne suis pas endormie." Marmonna-t-elle, essayant de paraître convaincante, même si ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

"Non?" Demanda-t-il. Il pouvait sentir son sourire appuyant à travers son t-shirt.

"Mm. Je repose simplement mes yeux." Promit-elle. "Quelle heure est-il?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tard." Dit Booth comme il se passa une main sur le creux de son dos. "Viens, je vais te mener au lit." Offrit-il. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître le sentiment de perte, comme elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui.

"Veux-tu, je veux dire, si tu veux, rester?" Demanda-t-elle, en espérant qu'il dirait oui. Booth édita les pensées extatique qui traversaient sa tête et choisi simplement de sourire.

"Ouais. Je vais rester." Dit-il tandis qu'il attrapa sa main. Elle sourit et la prit dans la sienne. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre, éteignant les lumières et l'électronique sur leur passage. Brennan s'arrêta dans la chambre d'amis et sorti un kit de voyage pour Booth. Quand elle revint, elle le lui remit, il la dévisagea, confus.

"Brosse à dents, d'autres choses. Je ne sais jamais quand mon père ou Russ vont venir." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Merci Bones." Dit-il. "Je peux?" Demanda-t-il en lui montrant la salle de bain. Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Booth était devant l'évier se brossant les dents. Ils avaient dormi ensemble dans le même lit avant, mais il y avait quelque chose à cette époque qui était ... différente. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission et qu'ils n'étaient pas si fatigués qu'ils pouvaient à peine tenir debout. Il repensa à une affaire de quelques années avant, quand ils avaient littéralement fait le chemin vers le divan de son bureau, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de l'autre. Heureusement, ils s'étaient réveillés avant que quelqu'un ai la chance d'assister à l'événement. Il s'était convaincu que le sommeil avait été simplement merveilleux, car il était si fatigué, mais maintenant, il savait mieux. C'était sa présence, son odeur, sa peau qui lui apportaient le confort.

Il sortit de sa salle de bains et entra dans sa chambre, tout à coup se sentant comme s'il occupait un espace sacré. Malgré leur proximité, les deux avaient en quelque sorte arrivé à un accord tacite que leurs chambres étaient essentiellement hors-limites, sauf si des mesures draconiennes devaient être prises. Peut-être que c'était la tension sexuelle, peut-être que c'était juste la chose polie et normale à faire, mais il pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait mis les pieds dans sa chambre à coucher sur les doigts d'une main dans les sept ans où ils s'étaient connus. Brennan ne semblait pas remarquer cette intrusion alors qu'elle était assise dans le lit, appliquant une lotion pour les mains. D'après ce que Booth pourrait voir ci-dessus la couette, elle s'était changée en une adorable chemise de coton avec une variété de pois colorés dessus.

"Tu as trouvé tout ce que dont tu avais besoin?" Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle remarqua finalement qu'il la regardait fixement depuis la porte.

"Ouais, merci." Dit-il alors qu'il marchait le reste du chemin dans la chambre. Il se dépouilla de vêtement pour rester en boxeur et essaya de ne pas se sentir maladroit comme il l'a rejoignit dans le lit. Ce fut officiellement la première fois qu'il dormait avec une petite amie avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. Brennan sourit à sa vue à côté d'elle et éteignit la lumière avant qu'il ne la ramène dans ses bras. Ils soupirèrent tous deux au sentiment. Elle était faite pour lui. Booth le savait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pouvant expliquer la façon dont elle tenait dans ses bras.

"Booth?" Dit Brennan calmement.

"Ouais Bones?"

"Je suis contente que tu sois ici." Booth sourit alors que chaque tension s'éloigna de son corps.

"Moi aussi." Répondit-il.

OOOOO

Booth sa réveilla à quelque chose frappant son bras. Il le sentit à nouveau et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui l'attaquait dans le milieu de la nuit. Il parcourut pour voir Brennan lutter contre quelque chose dans son sommeil. Booth avait vécu assez de cauchemars pour en reconnaître un et il était sur le point de la réveiller quand elle le fit elle même. Elle s'assit et était à bout de souffle qu'il l'atteignit pour toucher son bras. Elle sauta à son contact et se détacha.

"Bones, c'est bon. Je suis juste ici. Tu es en sécurité." Il la consola avec ses mots à la place. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à pleurer. "Chut. C'est bon, tu es en sécurité. C'était juste un rêve." Dit-il alors qu'elle se laissait finalement réconforter par lui. Elle tomba dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui. Il continua ses murmures de confort dans son oreille.

"Elle t'avais enlevé." Déclara Brennan alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes. "C'était tellement réel." Booth n'avait pas besoin de demander qui «elle» était.

"Elle est en prison, Bones." Dit-il, en utilisant sa propre logique pour la réconforter. "Elle est en prison et elle ne va jamais nous blesser à nouveau. Je te le promets."

"Je devais t'identifier." Murmura-t-elle, horrifié à l'idée.

"Bones ..." La coupa Booth avant qu'elle ne devienne à nouveau bouleversée. Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

"Ils t'avait apporté au laboratoire dans un sac. Restes non identifiés qui avaient été trouvés macérée par des coléoptères. Elle avait laissé une note pour moi. Ça disait:" Pour le Dr Temperance Brennan, j'espère que cela contribuera à accélérer le processus d'identification. " J'ai ouvert le sac un peu et je savais instantanément à partir de ton crâne." Dit-elle alors qu'elle le regarda avec des yeux humides. "Ta mâchoire." Dit-elle alors qu'elle couru ses doigts sur sa mâchoire. "Et le remodelage dans le crâne de ta chirurgie du cerveau." Booth sentit sa gorge se gonfler par l'émotion. "Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire alors j'ai ouvert le reste du sac. Alors Je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'ai vu toutes les blessures sur tes os. La balle qui a effleuré ta cage thoracique, la propagation de la guerre, tes pauvres pieds ... " Elle ne finit pas. Booth la serra plus fort dans ses bras et la tint fermement en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Écoutes-moi." Dit-il, exigeant son attention. "Je suis là et je le serai toujours." Promit-il. "Je t'aime et rien ni personne ne va jamais changer cela." Elle hocha la tête, même si elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue. C'était plus facile de se laisser à le croire dans le milieu de la nuit. Booth vit le regard mais elle parla avant qu'il puisse le commenter.

"Je t'aime aussi." Dit-elle. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait dit ces mots là jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne le sentiment. Sans un mot, il la coucha sous lui et l'embrassa. Il aurait bien voulu passer le reste de la nuit à fournir des preuves pour prouver ses allégations.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.<strong>


	16. The Love in the Life

**Bonsoir, on y est, ****la fin de cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez apprécier le voyage :D****.**

**Ça**** a été un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous par le moyen de la traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous à plus****.**

**Allez pour une dernière fois : Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Seize<span>:

« The Love in the Life »

Brennan regardait le mur alors qu'elle sentait la poitrine de Booth se lever et se baisser contre son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de penser à l'affaire Eames quand elle avait été si effrayé de se retrouver seule pour le reste de sa vie. Elle se souvenait des nuits au laboratoire, les conversations avec Micah quand elle était convaincue qu'elle était folle. Elle avait entendu l'univers et il lui avait dit de dire la vérité à Booth. Elle ne savait pas que ça la guiderai sur chemin qui la menait ici.

Elle se demandait ce qu'était devenu Eric. Elle imaginait un monde où il était chef du service de neurochirurgie dans un hôpital en Californie. Il sortait probablement avec un mannequin / actrice / débutante philanthrope et vivait sa vie en paix. Il était comme Sully de côté là. Ils trouvaient toujours leur la paix partout où ils allaient.

Elle se demandait également comment allait Hannah. Dans l'imagination de Brennan, elle était dans le désert, quelque part, pourchassant une histoire, sur un chameau et vivant une vie aventureuse et de nomade. Bien sûr, Brennan espérait que son impact sur la relation de Booth et Hannah n'avait pas laissé de cicatrice. Hannah avait été une personne honnête et si elle n'avait pas couché avec l'amour de sa vie, Brennan se serait très bien entendu avec elle.

Elle pensait à sa famille au labo. Cam et Michelle, ses stagiaires irritant mais loyaux, Angela et Hodgins et maintenant, le petit Mikey, comme Booth l'avait affectueusement surnommé. Ils étaient une belle famille et elle était contente qu'elle ait des gens aussi bon cœur et gentils dans sa vie.

Elle imaginait son père et Russ et Amy, ainsi que les filles. Elle savait que sans Booth, elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de les retrouver. Elle était reconnaissante qu'ils soient tous revenus dans sa vie.

Elle pensait à Parker et Edmond jouant dans le parc ensemble et un sourire éclatant se dessina instantanément sur son visage.

Et comme l'homme derrière elle commença à remuer, elle savait sans aucun doute qu'elle avait battu tous les obstacles que la vie seule ne lui avait jamais levés. Elle avait survécu à son enfance, l'abandon et l'abus du système de placement familial, et même les plafonds de verre dans son domaine. Elle avait identifié des milliers de vestiges et avait enfermé des centaines de criminels. Elle a fait face à la guérilla, des escadrons de la mort, les gangs et l'enlèvement des tueurs en série. Elle savait aussi que la plus grande vengeance qu'elle ne pourrait jamais exister était d'être allongée dans ce lit en ce moment, complètement et cent pour cent heureuse. Booth avait raison. Le monde n'avait pas gagné. Il ne pouvait pas gagner parce qu'il ne serait jamais capable de détruire le sentiment qu'être dans ses bras lui amenait. C'était indestructible, puissant. C'était tout.

Elle sourit quand elle le sentit embrasser son épaule et elle se tourna pour le saluer.

"Bonjour." Elle sourit.

"Salut." Dit-il avec un sourire fatigué. "Comment te sens-tu ce matin? Des regrets?" Elle secoua la tête.

"Aucun." Il prit sa main gauche et sourit tout en tournant délicatement la bague en argent ornant son doigt.

"Bien, parce que je dois avouer, j'aime la façon dont cette bague à l'air dans ta main." Il sourit. Brennan avait toujours dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne raison pour se marier. Rendre Booth heureux Booth était la plus grande raison à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle n'a pas besoin de la feuille de papier et franchement, elle s'en moquait tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais pour voir le sourire sur son visage et le regard dans ses yeux quand il a eu à dire le mot "épouse", elle n'aurait abandonné cela pour rien.

"Est ce que tu as des regrets?" Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle grimpait au-dessus de lui.

"À propos de toi? Impossible." Dit-il honnêtement alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux et poussait le voile de cheveux de son visage.

"Je me souviendrai que t'ai dit ça." Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle l'embrassa. "Que dirais-tu que je joue ta domestique femme et que je te commande le petit déjeuner?" Demanda-t-elle à son mari.

"Un petit déjeuner serait formidable." Dit-il, en essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé. Entre le sexe et la danse et l'alcool, il ne pouvait pas obliger son cerveau à remonter aussi loin. Son estomac gronda juste à l'idée de nourriture.

"Des œufs et du bacon?" Dit-elle, le connaissant bien.

"Oui s'il te plaît." Elle atteignit le téléphone, mais se stoppa. "Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'est juste que c'est étrange pour moi d'être celle qui nous rappelle de manger." Elle eut un petit rire. Booth sourit. "Ce n'est pas habituellement ma responsabilité."

"Eh bien, tu as été enseignée par le meilleur." Taquina-t-il. Elle roula les yeux et commença à composer. Il regarda sa femme (mon Dieu, il ne serait jamais fatigué de dire ça) alors qu'elle leur commandait le petit déjeuner et il ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de la fixer. Elle était la plus belle créature qu'il avait jamais vue et elle était à lui, pour toujours. Ils avaient pris une route sinueuse pour finir là où ils étaient maintenant, mais Booth avait beaucoup appris sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il a vraiment besoin dans la vie le long du chemin. Il savait qu'ils étaient exactement où ils étaient censés être. Alors qu'elle raccrochait le téléphone, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le surprit en train de la fixer.

"Quoi?" Demanda-elle, se sentant consciente de la manière dont il la regardait. Il sourit et la tira dans ses bras.

"Merci." Dit-il.

"Pour quoi, le petit déjeuner?" Demanda-t-elle, confuse par sa gratitude. "Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose." Il secoua la tête.

"Pour m'aider à évoluer." Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'air suave qui recouvrait son visage. Elle n'était pas au courant de quand elle était devenue la personne dont le rythme cardiaque accélérer aux lignes comme ça, mais elle savait qu'elle avait définitivement eu lieu. Cela s'était seulement aggravé par le fait que Booth avait une mémoire merveilleuse et un sourire qui pouvait charmer un serpent.

"Alors je doit retourner le merci." Dit-elle. "Tu m'as aidé à évoluer encore plus que je t'ai aidé." Elle savait que c'était vrai.

"Je ne sais pas, Bones. Tu m'as aidé à arrêter le jeu, m'a beaucoup appris sur la logique et la vérité, et beaucoup sur la science." Dit-il. "Tu m'as transformé en un gars très intelligent pour être une personne d'instinct."

"Je suis responsable de quelques-unes de ces choses, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ça." Dit-elle alors qu'elle secoua la tête. "Tu as toujours été un homme bon, Booth." Il semblait douter alors elle le persuada de la seule façon qu'elle savait. Elle l'embrassa longuement et lentement, l'attirant vers elle, comme elle tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il couvrit son corps avec le sien tandis qu'il la serra plus profondément dans le matelas. Ils brisèrent finalement le baiser quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte de la suite. Booth gémit tandis qu'il appuyait son front contre le sien.

"Si j'avais mangé quelque chose au cours des dernières vingt quatre heures, je l'aurais ignoré." Lui assura-t-il.

"Nous pouvons prendre le temps de manger, Booth. Nous avons le reste de nos vies pour avoir un sexe étonnant." Elle lui promit avec un sourire taquin, alors qu'elle glissa de dessous lui et mit son peignoir de soie qu'Angela lui avait donné.

"Attend." Déclara Booth qu'il attrapa sa main et la tira pour un autre baiser. "Ok, maintenant vas-y." Il lui donna la permission de quitter la chambre et répondre à la porte. Il sourit comme un idiot quand il lu la couture sur le dos de son peignoir.

_Mme Booth_

Brennan entendit le rire surpris de Booth à son cadeau alors qu'elle quittait la chambre. Le son vibra dans son cœur et elle sourit instantanément. Yep, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet: Vivre bien était certainement la meilleure vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>ET voilà, j'espère que cette fin vous as plut.<strong>

**Et j'ai quelques remerciements à faire :**

**1 : Je remercie l'auteur original de cette fiction, sous le pseudo «RositaLG» de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de partager cette historie avec vous.**

**2 : Je remercie Emilie sous le pseudo « Elendil-Lomader » qui m'a été d'un grande aide pour la correction des chapitres.**

**3 : Je vous remercie vous, mes amies qui prenez le temps de mettre votre avis, vos commentaires m'ont été d'une grande aide, et en les lisant après chaque chapitre publier, ça me donner l'envie de traduire plus et vous mettre le prochain aussi vite que possible :D Cette aventure a été sympathique en votre compagnie. J'espère vous retrouver dans d'éventuelle traduction.**

**Sur ce je vous dis : Bonne nuit et à la prochaine.**

**Samia.**


End file.
